Legacy Of The Heart
by Chrissymkgh
Summary: A legend returns to La Push in the form of a 17 year old girl. Only the elders know her history while she is helping out the pack, but there is more to Zee's past than anyone knows. How does she know Edward and why is Jacob so taken with her? Can Zyanya and Jacob's complicated friendship change everything? Jacob/OC love story. Starts in New Moon.
1. Meeting Her

A/N: Minor editing done on 10-16-16. Hi all, thanks for taking a peek at my story. Just a heads up, this is a Jacob/OC story but their will be interactions and story lines with the other characters as well. The story takes place a little bit after Edward leaves in New Moon. Rating may change from T to M. The music playlist for this story is listed in my profile as a workable link.

Musical Inspiration:

Premonitions - By Vaults

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Prologue

_1200 B.C..._

"Zyanya... it is time," the middle aged woman spoke in her native tongue as she entered the sacred space of worship. With cold eyes, she observed her daughter.

The girl was bent over kneeling, face down, with her palms spread out on the stone ground in prayer.

The mother stared at the young sixteen year old with contempt. From the day her child was born, she saw her unique features and she knew the prophecy was true. Her infant, her own daughter, would be the downfall of the entire city. For it was said... 'on the 12th day, of the 12th month, of the 12th millennium, a female shall be born of fairness. Her transition into adulthood will bear the destruction of an empire.' It had been written in the stars.

As the hard-nosed woman watched her daughter slowly stand and turn towards her, she studied her fear stricken face. Tear tracks flowed from her thick lashes of her large brown eyes and down her slightly pronounced cheek bones. The young girl's full bow top lip became prominent as she bit the bottom half to stop it from trembling. The mother shook her head as she tried to remove the thoughts of what will happen. She knew this day would come and it's the reason she never allowed herself to become attached to her own flesh and blood. It was a pity, any of the tribe's men would have fought to have her. Her figure was thin but voluptuous in the right places... perfect for bearing children. Even her lightly tanned skin singled her out with a peach glow compared to the darker shade of the rest. "Follow me," the parent demanded as she turned to leave the sanctuary.

...

Zyanya nervously stroked the feathers that decorated her long dark hair. She took a shaky step and gradually followed behind her mother down the flat rocky trail. In her mind, she continued to pray to herself. 'I just want more time, more time to live. For freedom, to make friends, have family, to explore and learn new things, but mostly... I want love. Please Gods, I need time.'

Following the path, she murmured her plea over and over as she came upon the crowd. The young girl who's 17th birthday would be marked in a few moments, stood frozen as she gazed upon the hateful looks of her tribe. Every part of her body instinctively wanted to run, yet she found herself unable to move. Even if she made the attempt, they would only stop her and bring her back to perform the ceremony. Suddenly, she was flanked on each of her sides by two warriors of the village. Fiercely clutching each of her arms, they dragged her up the stone steps to the alter. Unable to fight them, Zyanya continued to sob out "More time, more time."

The frightened girl felt her wrists and ankles being tied to the large boulder that looked out towards her people. The smell rising from the pit a few feet in front of her made her stomach lurch. Death, it was the smell of death from previous sacrifices. She knew her doom... the ceremony would take place, her throat would be sliced, and her body would be dumped into the pit as an offering to the Gods. Zyanya's breathing became fast and heavy with panic. She looked straight into the chief's eyes as he came towards her. Begging with her dark honey irises, the restrained girl hoped he would feel something, anything to stop this. He ignored her silent pleas and continued on with the ritual, offering her up to the spirits above. As he chanted, he took the blade from the animal skinned pouch that hung from his side. Lifting it to Zyanya's neck, her leader looked to the sky and sang the God's praises. Placing the dagger to her skin, preparing to cut into her flesh, he paused when she let out a high pitch ear piercing scream. With it's sound, thunder boomed and lightening struck the alter with a crackling force. Zyanya squeezed her eyes shut and shook as she heard the gurgled screams of those around her.

She felt the air was thick and there was an electric feel that hung heavy around her. When she dared lift her lids, a gasp passed her lips. Turning her head frantically, she found herself alone, there was no one is sight. Zyanya rubbed her wrists which she realized were now free. Looking to where her chief had stood only moments ago, all she found was a mound of powder. Letting her eyes wander beyond the sacrificial alter, she concluded that her people were gone, all that remained were piles of dust.

.-^-.

Chapter 1

Meeting Her

_Present time..._

Bella shifted her body into the cold seat of her desk. She lazily rested her head in her hand and gazed in the direction of the classroom's windows. Watching the snow fall, she pictured every detail of his perfect face... Edward. She recalled his smell, his taste, and how it felt to be in the safety of his arms. The pain in her chest intensified with each loving memory. It had only been three months since he left, three months of torture. He said he didn't want her. Bella closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Not wanting to bring attention to herself, she calmed her body and slid further into her seat. In a few minutes, first period would begin and she would be expected to pay attention to the Spanish teacher.

As her fellow students made their way into the classroom, Bella kept her focus on the weather outside. Not paying much attention to their conversations, bits of what they were saying would interrupt her thoughts.

"I'm telling you the new chick is smoking hot. She's even better looking than Rosalie Hale and I didn't think that was even possible."

"I wish those Quileute girls would just stay on their own turf."

"She smiled at me in the hallway... I am totally asking her out."

"I'm surprised she isn't going to school on the Res."

Bella heard the teacher speak but since the bell had not rung yet, she continued to zone him out.

"It's pronounced Zee-aan-yuh," a musical feminine voice spoke.

Grabbing her attention, Bella peeked over towards the teacher's desk but her view was obstructed by two boys passing a phone between themselves. She lost interest quickly and figured it was just the new girl. Maybe everyone would let her fade into the background now since they had something new to focus on. As the bell rung out, Bella opened her book and kept her head down for the rest of the period.

...

The Friday school day dragged on and Bella was grateful when lunch rolled around. After collecting a tray of food, she would only end up picking at, she passed by her friends and went straight to the now empty Cullen table. Taking a seat and popping a few grapes in her mouth, she once again tuned out the world around her and stared outside at nothing in particular. Someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality.

"I said, do you mind if I sit here?"

Bella looked up to the tall girl who was addressing her and sucked in a breath. Vampire. That was the first thing that came to mind. Her beauty and symmetrical features would point her in that direction of thought. Though her skin was quite tan, she couldn't go by the paleness factor because Laurent was a vampire and he was dark skinned. Her eyes were golden, but darker than the Cullens. She had long ebony tresses that were pulled back in a ponytail and she was well put together like Alice or Rose had picked out her clothes. Even though she did in fact look Quileute, something was just to perfect about her... just like Edward. Bella found it actually gave her a bit of comfort.

"Um, yeah sorry. Go ahead." Bella gestured to the chair across from her.

"Thanks." The girl smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Zyanya, but you can call me Zee."

Bella reached for her hand and shook it. She expected it to be cold but found it was the opposite... her hand was warm, maybe even a little to warm. "I'm Bella," she greeted and released her grip.

Looking around the cafeteria, Bella found that most of the student body were staring in their direction. She blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair. Zee didn't seem to mind though and fiddled with her milk container.

"So," Bella began. "Are you new to Forks?" She figured she should make some kind of conversation rather then sit in her normal silence.

"Nope." The native girl shook her head. "I have been to the area before. I actually just moved back to La Push. I know I could have gone to school there, but I am a dance instructor and Forks High offers a dance credit course where the Res school does not."

So she is Quileute, Bella thought as she broke pieces off her sandwich. "Where did you live before?"

"Texas." She made a small frown. "I miss it. I stayed at a Reservation there while I was taking care of some things. But... I just felt like it was time to come back, so here I am." She shrugged.

Noticing a stealthy glance from Zee, Bella could tell the girl was covertly studying her features. She knew that the dark circles under her eyes caused people to stare. Bella shifted uncomfortably and tugged on her hair.

Seemingly caught, the new girl gave her an apologetic look and began to shuffle through her backpack. She pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the table as she addressed her. "I noticed today that you like to keep to yourself," she said and Bella replied with a slight nod. "I didn't mean to intrude on your space. We can sit here quietly if you like. I just think that no one should feel like they are alone in the world. Having someone on your side always helps." Zee gave her a kind smile.

Bella was surprised when she actually found herself smiling back. She was grateful the new girl didn't expect much from her and she was right, just having her here made her feel a little better. They continued their lunch in an easy silence. Throughout, Bella would glance up occasionally and watch her fold the paper she took out.

As the bell rung, Bella saw a paper frog fly onto her food tray. Zee giggled and pointed to it. "It's origami... just push on it's back and it will jump in the air. My phone number is on his belly, so if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to call." With a wide smile Zee stood up and left the table.

Bella observed her walking away. She figured that even though she was at the lowest point in her life, making a new friend was not such a bad thing.

.-^-.

Zyanya sat crossed legged on her living room floor in front of the many boxes she had yet to unpack. La Push always felt like a true home to her, but she still questioned herself as to why she needed to come back here. Why the sudden emotional pull?

When she arrived three days ago, the first thing she had done was she go to the Reservation school to register. She had to keep up appearances. When she entered though, something felt off. Zee barely made it to the office before she turned around and left. Deciding to try the next available school, she drove herself right to Forks and upon entering the high school, she knew this was where she was meant to be. Was she here for Bella? The reason her instinct dragged her to La Push after almost seventy years was still a mystery. She did know that seeing the broken girl sitting by herself today had pulled on her heart strings. Zyanya planned to help her any way she could. Forcefully blowing out a breath, she refocused on the task at hand. These boxes were not going to unpack themselves.

.-^-.

After a long night of putting everything in it's proper place, Zee collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep. When her alarm began to buzz annoyingly hours later, she reached her arm out to give it a few swats. With her third attempt, she was able to stop the horrid sound and lazily stretched in her bed. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she knew she had to make herself get up. Today was the day she was going to the Chief's house. She had to let him know she was back and that she was reclaiming her land. Falling into her morning routine, she showered, did her hair and makeup, then slid on a sweater dress and some boots. Looking down, she missed the freedom of being barefoot. Though she loved the style of shoes, she absolutely hated to wear them. Even pants were never very common in her attire. Dresses and skirts were always her first pick, it's just what she'd always been used to.

As Zee walked out the door, she was happy to see that it was not raining. Excited she would get to put the top down on her old blue Comet, she rushed over to her metal baby and quickly inserted the key into the ignition. Driving along, she found that so much of the town had changed. Many new structures were built but the reservation still had enough nature to drown out the suburb feel. She pulled up to the gravel road towards the little red house... she knew the head of the tribe had resided here. When she turned off the engine, her nerves began to jump. What if he didn't know about her and she had to explain her history? He would surely have her kicked off the Reservation and locked up in a loony bin. With a sigh and all the courage she could muster, Zee exited the car and made her way up the worn ramp. After a few knocks, she held her breath and waited. When the door finally opened, she found herself looking down at an older man in his late fifties. He was quite handsome with long dark hair that was mostly hidden under his large felt hat. Resting comfortably in his wheelchair, he gave her a warm smile.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes." Zee gave him a polite smile. "I am looking for Chief Black."

The man began to chuckle. "Well... you found him, but nobody really uses the formal title. Just call me Billy." He reached his hand out to shake Zee's.

She responded to his greeting and he invited her inside. After declining his offer of a beverage, Zee made herself comfortable on his couch.

Billy rolled up and angled himself across from her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Zee crisscrossed her hands on her lap and spoke in a steady tone. "My name is Zyanya Bishop and I would like to inform you I have moved back onto my land."

Billy's face paled slightly and he did not do a very good job of hiding the surprise in his voice. "You're her?"

"If you mean the 'her' that was here when your grandfather was chief, then yes I would be her."

"Wow," he said and then let out a long whistled breath. "I knew the stories, I have even told them... but I was never sure you were real." Zee let out a small giggle while Billy gave her a wide smile. "Of course, we are glad to have you back and the deed to your land will be in order. I assume you came because of the cold ones, the pack has been resurrected."

Now it was Zyanya's turn to be surprised. "I wasn't aware the wolf gene had been triggered."

"Yes." Billy shook his head. "The Cullen's came back and the fever started. Right now there are three, but we expect more." His face suddenly fell. "My own son is expected to phase."

Zee reached out and squeezed the man's hand for comfort. She knew the path of shifting into a wolf was a difficult one. "Your family line is filled with great honor."

He patted her hand. "Thank you." She released him and he leaned back in his seat. "The Cullen's actually left a few months ago, but everything has already been set in motion."

A perplexed look overcame Zyanya's face. "How do I keep missing them? I arrived after they left the last time as well."

The chief laughed. "Trust me, you didn't miss much... but I do think it would be beneficial if you meet the pack. Sam and the others should know they have an extra ally," Billy explained. "How about after the holidays? That will give you some time to get settled into your home."

"That sound's perfect. So I will see you next year," she joked knowing it was only a few weeks away. Zee stood and shook Billy's hand once again. "It was very nice meeting you Billy."

"You as well, Zyanya." He grinned. "It's nice to finally meet the legend."

With a light laugh and a nod, Zee let herself out and found she was relieved everything went so well.

* * *

Thoughts? Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	2. New Family

A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. To answer DevilSwan's question... I am not sure exactly what I will do with Edward and Bella yet. There will be some turbulence to their relationship, but the story's main focus will of course be on Jake and Zee. Thanks again for the support and I hope you all continue to give your opinions and thoughts.

Edited: 10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop - by Landon Pigg

(Playlist link in profile)

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 2

New Family

Walking through her front door, Zyanya dropped her book bag on the kitchen table and went to the sink to fill up a glass of water. She took a quick sip and checked the clock on the microwave for the time. Zee figured she had an hour, give or take, before the meeting with the pack. Billy true to his word, had waited until after her winter break from school before setting it up. She only wished Bella had picked a different night to ask her to the movies. Zyanya felt bad for turning her down. Her new friend was making so much progress with opening up. At lunch, they chatted more and Zee even caught the sad girl smiling now and then. Bella never did confess as to why she was so depressed, but Zee had heard enough rumors to know that her boyfriend had left her. What shocked her the most was when she learned that boyfriend was a Cullen. Zyanya shook her head. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Washing her glass out, Zee pondered if she should bring something edible to the meeting. She was invited to someone's home, it would only be proper. Making up her mind, she picked her keys back up and left for town.

Once inside the diner she found two weeks ago, she went straight to the glass case. As she eyed the baked goods, the girl behind the counter offered assistance.

"I'd like those two bundt cakes, there please." Zee pointed to her choices.

"Sure, I'll box them right up for you as soon as I finish ringing up that customer," the girl replied and gestured to the man waiting at the register.

"Thanks." Zee nodded as the waitress walked away. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she hummed while she waited. She heard the bell over the door ring but didn't bother turning to see the new patron who entered. Zee was so caught up in song going through her head that she hadn't noticed anyone standing beside her. She began to whisper out lyrics. "I never knew... just what is was... about this old coffee shop I love so much." Hearing a slight chuckle made her turn her head.

There stood one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His long black hair went past his shoulders with half of it pulled back to give access to his angular face. The stranger's skin was the loveliest shade of copper, making his now widened brown eyes stand out. Zee wanted to giggle at the look on his face. He was actually blushing. He gave her a wide grin before ducking his head and looking the other way. She watched as he quickly shoved his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and shifted his feet left to right. Turning back towards the display case, she could tell from the corner of her eye that he was still taking looks at her.

The waitress returned and told the stranger she would be right with him. After slipping the cakes out from behind the glass, the girl boxed them up and directed Zee to the register. Zyanya paid and began to leave, but not before giving the stranger a smile as she walked out.

Once in her car, Zee placed the cakes carefully next to her on the front seat. When she started the engine, she noticed the boy from earlier had run outside of the diner and was looking around. She wondered if he was possibly looking for her. After what looked like a sigh, the stranger kicked a rock and ran his hands threw his hair before going back inside.

.-^-.

Arriving in front of the Uley residence, Zee found herself approving of the cute little house with it's flower beds neatly lining the walkway. It certainly did not look like an alpha wolf lived here. With boxes in hand, she walked up and knocked on the door. A pretty woman in her twenties opened the door and gave her a welcoming smile. Zee could see the scars on her cheek and knew instantly what it was from.

"Hi... are you Zyanya?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know I am a little early for the meeting. I wasn't sure if it would take me long to find the house." Zee lifted the boxes with her hands. "I brought cake though."

"That was very thoughtful." The woman opened the screen door and gestured her inside. "Please come in."

Zee made her way inside and inspected the cozy house. It was much bigger than it appeared outside and the tapestries gave the home a feel of tribal pride. Following the lady of the house into the kitchen, Zee placed the boxes on the counter.

"I'm Emily, Sam's imprint. It's nice to meet you." She put out her hand and smiled.

Zyanya reciprocated the handshake. "It's nice to meet you too. You can call me Zee."

"Well... we should really cut this and have a piece now because as soon as those boy's get back... it will be gone in a matter of seconds." She gave a small laugh. "I'll put on some coffee."

After plating the cake and grabbing a mug of coffee, both girls settled at the dining room table.

"This is really good." Emily moaned out while Zee hummed in agreement.

"So Emily... do the other guys have imprints as well?"

"No, only Sam and I were lucky enough to have found each other."

Zee was pleased that Emily put herself on the same level of love as Sam. Imprinting was such a powerful thing for wolves... to find your other half, that one that makes you feel complete, one could not live without the other. It's obvious she felt the same.

"That's beautiful," Zee spoke in a dreamy tone.

Emily nodded as a smile lit up her face. "Once it all clicked together, it was perfection. I don't know what I would do without my Sam." Pausing, she arched her neck and tilted her head towards the front door. "Speaking of him, I think the boys are home."

Just like that... three very large men came bounding through the front door. All of them had similar cropped hairstyles and a tattoo on their upper arms. They were all very muscular and the only clothes that graced their bodies were loose shorts that sat on the edge of their hips. The one in the middle quickly went to Emily's side and smothered her face with kisses. The man on the left smiled and the one of the right rushed over to slide into the chair next to Zee.

"Holy shit... please tell me you are single. You know what, screw it... I don't even care if you're single. How about me and you go out sometime?" The boy next to her leaned in.

"Paul, stop hounding her." The one Zee assumed was Sam ordered as he pushed this Paul back.

Zee bit back a laugh as she made the hound to wolf connection.

"I'm sorry about him." Sam shook his head. "I'm Sam." He pointed to the other guys. "That's Jared and Paul."

Zyanya gave a small wave as the rest of the guys took their seats. "I'm Zyanya, but everyone calls me Zee."

"How about you tell us about yourself Zee. Billy didn't give us many details. He informed us that you know about us being protectors and that you would be able to help." Sam sat back and crossed his arms.

"Fair enough," Zee responded. "So... yes I do know the legends are true and what that entails. I am obviously not a wolf, but I do have an extra little talent that comes in handy. I have killed my fair share of Vampires."

Paul snorted. "So you are some kind of slayer?"

Zee groaned. "Please don't make a Buffy reference... it's really lame." She shook her head. "I am not some kind of slayer, I don't live my life out hunting vamps. I have come across them and helped when needed."

"So what exactly is this talent?" Jared questioned.

"Well... it's easier to show you than explain." Zee looked around before getting an idea. "Emily would you mind cutting me one of the roses from your garden?"

Emily complied and bustled out the back door. She reentered holding a single red rose. Handing it over to Zee, she sat down and watched with the others. Zyanya looked to each of them before taking a deep breath and throwing the rose up in the air. As it came closer to falling in the middle of the table, it suddenly stopped in mid air.

Sam quirked a brow at her so Zee began to explain. "It's frozen in time, but still alive as everything else in the world goes on around it. Now I could unfreeze it and let it fall, or," she started as she bit her lip. Everyone watched in awe as the rose swiftly browned, then blackened, and shriveled into nothing but little specks of dust that drifted down to the table. "I can take away the remaining time it has left."

Jared's eyes bugged out. "That is so freaking cool."

"It's basically dealing with jumps in time. I don't relish in taking another creature's time away from them, but essentially that's what vampires are doing. Life is precious, but they are killing people on their own extended time and I can't sit back and do nothing."

Sam looked intrigued. "So can you do the whole time travel thing as well and can can you do it with people?"

Zee laughed. "No, I'm not Marty McFly... I can't go back in time. Life is only meant to move onward so we learn from our mistakes. Now as far as sending someone forward, I honestly have never tried nor saw the point."

Paul bumped Zee's shoulder. "Sexy and a leech killer... I like it."

With an eye roll and a grin, she watched as the men talked excitedly about how this could help with the red head who keeps going into the trees. The conversation halted when Emily brought out the remaining cakes. Within a minute, they were inhaled by the three bulky men sitting at the table. As they chewed and grunted, Zee thought she would ask about her house.

"Do you guys have any building experience or know anyone who does? I am looking to add an addition my house. Since I teach dance, I wanted to build a studio. I pay well and I could take some shifts off your hands. I know I don't have your speed or strength." _Yet, _she thought. "But maybe I can draw this red head out and you obviously know I can handle myself." Zyanya noticed Emily briefly look down to her engagement ring. She must have been thinking about money for their wedding. It appeared Sam caught it too.

"I think we can work something out." Sam replied. "When were you looking to get the work done?"

Zee became excited at the thought of teaching again. "As soon as possible."

"How about Jared and Paul take you to the hardware store and you can start picking out the material?" When Zee happily nodded, Sam threw his keys to Paul. "Take my truck and put everything in the back. I'll take patrol." He gave Emily a kiss before saying goodbye and running out.

As the other two giants prepared to leave. Zee stopped them. "Whoa there... I know you guys don't feel the cold but your not being very inconspicuous. At least wear shirts and shoes, it's like 20 degrees out there." She clucked her tongue.

"What's wrong Time Warp... is my body to much for you to handle?" Paul asked as he cocked his head to the side and winked.

Zee laughed at the nickname he gave her. "Yes, I am sure you make all the old ladies swoon... now go get dressed." She shooed them off and smiled inwardly knowing they would not get her own personal joke.

With a grumble, the pair went towards the back of the house. Zee said goodbye to Emily and waited by the truck.

.-^-.

Inside the hardware store, Zyanya ordered the wood and drywall that would be put in the back of the truck. She also flipped through their catalog and picked out special flooring. Most of her other needs she figured she would purchase online. The boys goofed off as she made her way down the paint aisle. She suddenly felt Jared jerk upright next to her. When she followed his line of sight, she could see a girl of about 17 staring at him with flushed cheeks. Bringing her attention back to Jared, the look on his face was something to behold. He looked as if a child would seeing something magical for the first time.

"No way," Paul groaned. It was then that Zee realized what had just happened. Jared imprinted.

"Hi Jared," The shy girl said before looking down at her feet.

"Hi Kim," Jared spoke with a lazy smile while he drawled out her name.

"I haven't seen you in school, I hope you're okay?" She looked up hoping for some type of explanation.

Jared took a step forward. "Yeah... I should be back really soon."

Kim looked happy at that thought. "Well... I should go find my dad." As she turned to leave, Zee stopped her hoping to help Jared out a little.

"Excuse me... Kim?"

The girl turned her attention towards Zee. "Erm... Yes?"

Zyanya walked over towards her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my name is Zee and I would really appreciate a girl's opinion on a paint color. As much as my friends here try to be helpful, they don't know much about a woman's touch." Zee's intent was to give Jared more time with Kim but also let the her know they were only friends. She could tell the girl instantly looked relieved.

"Sure... I can try and help." Kim nodded.

As Zyanya looked at color swatches for her new studio, Jared and Kim flirted with each other. Paul looked bored out of his mind and kept glaring at a random guy that was ogling Zee. When the color was picked and approved. Kim shared her phone number with both Zee and Jared. After she left, Jared was as giddy as a school girl. That only led to Paul ripping on him for already being, as they say, 'whipped'. The truck was loaded and the three of them set out towards Zee's house.

"So Jared... when are you going back to school?" Zee asked with a small smirk.

He laughed as he slightly bounced in the truck seat. "Tomorrow. I never thought I would be so excited for school."

"She's very pretty Jared, well done. I am sure you guys will be happy." Zee watched as Jared beamed with pride. "Now, all we need to do it find Mr. Perv here his soul mate." She nudged Paul.

"No thanks." Paul scuffed. "I like not being tied down. They say variety is the spice of life... and oh how I love that variety."

"You say that now, but wait until you find her," Zee singsonged.

Paul gave her a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't mind waiting that time out with you," He said and then raised his eyebrows a few times.

Zyanya rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming Casanova."

Jared interrupted their banter. "Whoa Zee, you live here? This place is haunted. They say an old witch lived here."

Zee scowled to herself. 'I do not, nor have I ever looked like an old witch'. "Yes, I live here and I am very happy with my cozy cottage in the woods. I assure you it is not haunted."

When the group exited the vehicle, Zee began to point out which side of her house she wanted the studio added to. Keeping the wrap around porch intact, they decided it would be best to give the addition a separate outside entrance.

For the rest of the evening the boys worked on building the frame and Zee cooked. She invited Sam and Emily over for dinner to give her a break. They all enjoyed the dinner conversation and shared stories. She felt like they were really becoming a tight knit group. Both Emily and Sam were thrilled to hear about Jared imprinting and made him promise to bring her over as soon as it felt right. With dessert, they worked out patrols and Zee promised to get herself reacquainted with the woods. The end of the evening had the group saying goodbye and welcoming her to their little family.

...

Lying in bed, Zee went over the day again in her mind. Things seemed to be coming together nicely and it felt right. So many thoughts raced through her head. How was Bella's movie night and did Jessica drive her crazy? She thought about how Jared's day would go with Kim tomorrow. She smiled at the thought of Emily wanting her to stop by and hang out just to do girl stuff. But mostly... her mind kept drifting back to the stranger from the diner. Zee really hoped she would get to see him again.

* * *

Leave your questions or comments. :D


	3. Chance Meeting

A/N: Thanks again for all the favs, follows, and comments. Don't be shy, give your opinion. Now that the foundation is laid for the story, you will see a lot more character interaction. My dialogue obsession peeked through in this chapter.

Edited: 10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Consequence - by The Notwist

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 3

Chance Meeting

Zyanya was dreaming peacefully in her sleep until she woke up to an earthquake. As her bed shook and she stifled a growl, she realized all to soon that it was not a natural disaster interrupting her slumber... it was huge shapeshifter named Paul.

"Come on sleepy head, get your ass out of bed."

"Paul, if you break my bed, so help me... you will be buying a new one."

Laughing, he laid down next to Zee with his hands crisscrossed behind is head and his long legs dangling off the edge. "I came over to work on your house. Sam will be here shortly." He paused and tried lifting up her blanket. "What do you have on under there anyway?"

Zee yawned. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's just a nightgown." She sat up on her bed and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah, a hot nightgown. I didn't think girls still wore those, now I am kinda wishing they did."

"It's to early for me to properly reply to that comment. I am going to go make some coffee."

Zee stood and padded her way out into the kitchen. Turning the coffee machine on, she pulled out some mugs and then went to her refrigerator to gather up ingredients for breakfast. While she cooked, she mentally planned out her day. Sam and Paul were going to work on her house and Emily would come over to keep them company. Zee decided the night prior, she would cut school and start a running regime through the forest. She mapped out the treaty line and would have her phone handy in case there was a problem. When she was finished cooking, she placed a plate in front of Paul and informed him to let her other guests know there was food when they arrived.

Heading back to her bedroom, Zee picked out some clothes and hopped in the shower. After she was done, she dried her hair and dressed. She was zipping up her hoodie as she entered the kitchen. Zee was greeted with smiles and good mornings from Sam and Emily who were enjoying the food she cooked.

Paul looked over at her and arched his eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

Zyanya looked down at herself confused. "It's a running skirt."

"Don't you own pants?" Paul teased. "Not that I'm complaining, but as you reminded us yesterday, it's cold out. You will end up getting sick."

She gave him an annoyed look. "I don't get sick and the cold doesn't bother me." Zee brought her attention back to Sam. "I am going to do a run through. I have my phone clipped to waist so if I get lost... I'll call."

Before Sam could say anything Paul jumped in. "You call if you see ANYTHING and be careful out there." He ordered.

Zee rolled her eyes "Yes dad."

"That's right... who's your daddy?"

Zyanya couldn't help herself and began to laugh. "Paul, I really cannot wait to meet your future imprint. With her matching a soul like yours, it's going to be utter chaos. Two Pauls... Gods help us all." With a shake of the head, she was out the door and running into the woods.

A few hours later, Zee was keeping up a good pace. She hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary so she decided to cross the treaty line. Jogging along, she found herself coming closer to a house. Taking a break, she stopped in front of it to take in all of it's unique features. "So this is the infamous Cullen house," she spoke to herself. Walking around, she spied all of it's details. Taking note of how open it appeared with the amount of windows in place, she decided to steal that idea for her studio. One wall of just glass looking out into the forest would making the lighting amazing. Something moving from her peripheral vision stopped her thoughts and she jerked her head to catch it.

"Hello?" she called out while walking in it's direction.

She searched out frantically looking for anything moving, but there was nothing but eerie silence. No birds chirping, no insects buzzing, no little critters scurrying... just dead quiet. Whatever it was decided not to make it's presence known. Zee thought it best not to tip it off that she was different and began to jog back towards her house.

Arriving back home, she briefed Sam and Paul on her suspicions. She told them it might be a good idea to sniff around the Cullen house and see if they catch a new scent. They agreed and went back to work.

...

The next day played out the same way. Zyanya took off from school and would go back on Monday. Now that Saturday was here, she planned for a day of errands. Her first stop would be to Billy's to keep him up-to-date on their progress.

.-^-.

Inside the large wooden shed at the Black residence, Jacob knelt in front of a mangled motorcycle. To say he was surprised when Bella showed up would be an understatement. Now, she had two bikes she wanted him to fix up and it would give him the perfect excuse to hang out with her. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he developed a bit of a crush on her when she moved here. Jacob also felt bad for his friend after hearing about the awful breakup she went through with that Cullen guy.

Mentally piecing together the parts he would need to rebuild the engine, he would occasionally look up to see Quil and Embry engaging Bella in conversation.

Hearing a sudden knock, Jacob and his friends drew their attention towards the door. Jacob sucked in a breath, there she stood... the raven haired goddess from the diner. The girl had turned him into a compete idiot and he chastised himself for being unable to talk to her. When he did find his courage... it was to late, she had already left. Jake had dragged his friends there daily, hoping to see her again... but she never showed. Now, here she stood, in his doorway, and Jake was once again at a loss for words. Thankfully, Bella spoke for all of them.

"Zee... it's so good to see you." Bella ran up to the girl and gave her a stiff hug. After, she turned around to introduce her to the rest of the boys. "Guys, this is my friend Zyanya from school."

Bella had acquainted her with Quil and Embry before Jacob's turn came. Jacob's heart rate picked up and he blushed at the fact her smile became wider when she laid eyes on him. Again, he tried to figure out what the heck this girl was doing to him. He shyly greeted her and argued with himself to get a grip.

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything, I was looking for Billy. I knocked and there was no answer, so when I heard voices... I thought I would check in here," Zee explained to them.

Quil was the first of the boys to find his voice. "Yeah, he goes fishing on Saturdays but you should stay and hang out with us," he urged while the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess I can stay for a little while." Zee leaned her back into the wall and got comfortable. "So... what are you guys up to?"

"Depends..." Jacob smiled at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

She gave him a slight smirk. "I have been known to hold some secrets."

Jacob bit his lip back, her attempt to act sly only made her look adorable. He gestured to the bikes before he spoke. "Bella brought over these motorcycles and we are attempting to put them back together. We are doing it under the radar so her dad doesn't know."

Zyanya feigned shock. "Bella..." She shook her head. "I never pictured you for a speed demon." She laughed out causing Bells to join her.

"So Zee," Quil began as he crossed his arms trying to flex them. This caused Jake to roll his eyes. "Do your parents live in Forks? Is that why you go to school there?"

"No, my parents are dead." Her reply caused everyone to quiet down but she waved it off. "They died a long time ago. I am actually emancipated and just moved back to the Bishop property last month."

"Um... you know that place is haunted, right?" Embry chimed in.

Zee looked a bit annoyed at first but quickly giggled. "What's with you guys here? You are all afraid of ghosts."

"Does that mean your boyfriend is afraid of ghosts too?" Quil interrogated while rubbing his chin. Jake internally groaned at his friend's obvious attempt to see if she was taken.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Zee confirmed while Jacob's mind did a little happy dance.

"Not that she couldn't," Bella joined in. "Quite a few of the male population in Forks have asked her out."

"So your milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, heh," Quil blurted out.

Zyanya covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Jake slapped Quil in the back of the head. "Did you really just say that out loud?" she asked.

"Don't mind him," Jacob spoke as he glared at Quil. "He gets extremely awkward around new people."

"What?" Quil brushed him off and rubbed the back of his head. "It was a joke. See..." He pointed to Zyanya. "She thought it was funny."

Jacob gave out a fake 'ha ha ha' while secretly swiping his hand across the engine and dirtying his fingers with motor oil. "Yeah... only a joke... like this." He quickly ran his fingers down Quil's face and gave a genuine chuckle. The girls and Embry followed suit with laughter.

Quil shrieked when he realized what Jake had done. "Dude... my pores, your clogging my pores," he yelled out as he grabbed a rag and frantically attempted to clean his face. He looked around the room at the group's feeble attempt to keep straight faced. "Hey... I'm 16, good skin care is important," Quil tried to defend himself but found it only made his friends laugh out again.

"You're such a girl," Jake slipped out.

"Hey!" Bella and Zee chanted together causing Jake to hold his hands up in defense apologetically.

Quil smirked. "Oh, I'm a girl?" He looked over to both females. "Check out the crap he's been listening to all week," he spoke as he ran to Jake's CD player. Before Jake could stop him, Quil pushed play. Suddenly, the song 'Falling in love in a coffee shop' filled the ears of everyone standing inside the large shed. It was the same song Zee was humming the day they had met.

Bella shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's a good song."

Zee caught the embarrassed look on Jake's face and smiled brightly at him. "It's a great song."

Jake was relieved that she looked happy and grinned back seeing her eyes twinkle at their own private secret. The glances she gave him could make him melt. He was quickly becoming enamored with this girl.

"You all have no taste," Quil complained. "Embry, help me pick out something. We'll show these chicks what real music is." He picked up Jake's CD case and started flipping through.

...

Zyanya wanted to get a better look at the bikes so she pushed herself off the wall and wandered over. Halfway there, she took a misstep and slid on a grease spot. Before she could catch herself, Embry who was closest to her, scooped her up. "Whoa there." Embry helped her stand upright and she suddenly felt the heat radiating off of his skin. As she stiffened, she noticed he gave her a small subtle sniff and that's when she knew... Embry was going to be next to phase. Thanking him, she resumed her path to the bikes and made a mental note to tell Sam ASAP.

...

Jake saw his opportunity and went to squat down next to the beautiful girl he was thrilled to have found again. Engaging her curiosity, he picked up one of the parts. "Do you know anything about bikes?" he asked.

Zee shook her head. "No, but I do find all this fascinating. It's like one big puzzle you have to piece back together."

Jake gave a slight chuckle at the look of wonder on her face. "I usually spend most of my time on my car." He looked over to the Rabbit. "I'm trying to rebuild it."

Zee turned her head to check out the vehicle. "Cool car. I always appreciated Volkswagon. They have unique designs. Personally, I always favored many of the older cars... they just don't make them now like they used to."

The conversation flowed naturally and surprisingly easy. The two of them discussed a variety of topics from school to movies and favorite things. They stopped briefly to turn and laugh when Quil began dancing for Bella. Jake could see that Bella was comfortable with his friends so he didn't feel bad for taking a little time to get to know Zee. He enjoyed using her nickname, but he had to admit... he liked how her full name rolled off his tongue.

"So... now that you know everyone, do you think you will be coming around much more?" Jake questioned her with hopeful eyes.

Zee tapped her chin with her finger pretending to think about. "Hmm."

Jake smiled and rested his head on his hand in mock patience.

She giggled at him. "I think I would like that a lot."

Jake removed his hand from his face and smiled widely at her. "Good."

"Oh," Zyanya said and reached for his face. "You have a little something..." She took her thumb and gently grazed his cheek causing his breath to hitch. While she continued to rub his skin, he took in every characteristic of her angelic face. He watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on her task. Jake instinctively licked his lips and relished in the fact they were so close. When her eyes leveled with his, he could see she realized the distance between them. Instead of pulling away, she simply smiled. Unfortunately, Quil's loud obnoxious voice poked through their private bubble.

"Jake, when's Billy getting back?"

He quickly looked at the clock on the wall before answering. "My dad will be home in about an hour." Focusing back on Zee, Jake was confused by the look on her face. Was it disappointment?

"You're Billy's son?" she asked.

Jake nodded and watched as the smile slipped from her face. She began to back up and before Jake could question her sudden personality change, 'Hungry like the wolf' began to play through her purse. Shuffling her hand though her bag, she pulled out her cellphone. Instead of hitting answer, she accidentally hit speaker and everyone heard the person on the other end.

"Yo, Time Warp... where the hell are ya? I'm at your house."

...

Embarrassed, Zee quickly took it off speaker and told the person to hold on. "Excuse me," she said to everyone as she stood and walked out of the shed.

Once outside, Zee resumed her conversation with Paul. He told her that she had been right about a leech being near the Cullen's place. They were sure it wasn't the red head, the trail was fresh and new. Great, so they had a new vampire running around she thought. Zyanya filled him in on her guess that Embry would be next. With a couple groans, he said that really just complicated things in La Push and promised to explain later as to why that was. They argued back and forth about Zee wanting to keep an eye on Embry. Paul finally conceded but told her to keep her distance in case he phased. This caused Zee to roll her eyes, he was worse than a big brother. Zee ended their call and put her phone away before walking back inside.

"There you are," Jake began. "Bella and I were just talking about going to get parts tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" he asked with anticipation.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel." Zee gazed at Jake who frowned at her statement. She looked from Embry to Quil. "Unless it's a group thing?"

Quil shrugged. "We weren't really invited."

"Your invited," Jake quickly sped out. "Everyone is."

"Oh," Zee smiled. "Okay then, count me in."

"Great." Jake seemed to cheer up instantly.

Zyanya opened her purse and took out her keys. She looked to the group before addressing them. "I should really get going. Jake, please tell your dad I stopped by and I will be in touch. It was great meeting you guys and I will see you all tomorrow." She said her goodbyes and let her eyes linger on Jacob's before leaving.

Walking out she felt the sadness come over her in waves. She was disappointed. It had been so long since she felt even a flurry of a connection with someone in that way. Zee had allowed herself to hope for something that couldn't happen. Jake was going to be a wolf, and one day he would imprint. He already belonged to someone else. With a sigh, she got into her car and left for home

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	4. It Started Off As A Good Day

Edited: 10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Take Shelter - by Years &amp; Years

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 4

It Started Off As A Good Day

Sunday morning had come and Zee was once again driving to the Black residence.

"Stop being so nervous, you're acting ridiculous," she berated herself.

A battle in her mind commenced through the drive there. He's just a boy, a boy she had now realized she had built a little crush on. Zee did not know why she even bothered to think of relationships, the sad truth was... they would age and she would stay the same. She might as well date a vampire. At that moment, she looked into the rear view mirror at herself and cringed. No... that would definitely not be happening.

Zee shook her head and tried to clear her mind but thoughts continued to creep in. He's only 16, you're ancient... she chastised herself. Your mind may be highly advanced in knowledge, but you're still a hormonal teenager - her inner voice argued. Yes, but I will always be 16 or 17 depending on what time structure you use and he will have an imprint, so end of story. Friends... that's it.

When Zyanya pulled up to the house, she saw that everyone was already there hanging out by Bella's truck. As she turned off her engine, the three boys ran up to her car. After exiting her vehicle, she felt arms envelop her in a hug. She could see Quill and Embry snickering before turning their attention to her car. Zee looked up to see Jake blushing as he pulled away from her.

Zyanya giggled. "I see you're a hugger."

"Yeah... sorry about that." He smiled and changed the subject. "So... this is a very cool car." He turned his attention back to her Comet.

"I don't mind the hugs." She winked and bumped his shoulder. He rubbed his neck with his hand and gave her a grin. Zee realized she was flirting so she brought her focus back to the car. "It's a 1964 Mercury Comet Caliente convertible. I told you I liked old cars."

Jake looked mesmerized as he walked around it. "Can I see the engine?" he asked as the other guys nodded excitedly. Zee laughed and went inside her car to pull the knob, when she came out, she noticed all three heads had disappeared under the hood.

Bella came over and leaned next to her while the boys babbled over engines and cylinders. The girls decided to ignore them for the time being and chat between each other.

"Hey Zee, do you want to come to dinner tonight? We are eating over at the Clearwaters and my dad asked me to invite you. He really wants to meet you."

"Are you sure the Clearwaters won't mind?" Zyayna asked.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. My dad mentioned inviting you to Harry and he even insisted."

"Okay then." She smiled. "Dinner sounds nice." Zee surveyed the boys and tried to get their attention. "Guys, we should be leaving for the salvage yard before the rain starts. If Bella doesn't mind, I think we should take my car because it has more room." She quickly looked to Bella who had no objection.

All three boys came from beyond the hood and simultaneously yelled out "Shotgun!" When they all realized they had said it... arguing, pushing, and bargaining ensued.

Zee rolled her eyes. "Bella, do you want the front seat?"

Her friend laughed and nodded before the pair entered the car. "How long do you think it will be before they notice?" she asked while Zee shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch.

Five minutes later, both girls shook their heads in utter surprise. Zee cleared her throat causing the guys to look in their direction. "You're all to late." She flicked her thumb over her shoulder. "In the back, boys."

With some scuffs and grumbles, they piled into the back seat and the five of them made the drive to go get motorcycle parts.

When Zyanya pulled up to the salvage yard she was in awe of how huge it was. After parking the car, the group left to enter the maze before them. Zee had never seen so many vehicles. One side was all cars, trucks, and buses lined up next to each other. The other side was nothing but motorcycles and recreational vehicles. "We could get lost in here," Zee thought out loud.

"Don't worry," Jake insisted as he linked his arm with hers. "I'll keep an eye on ya."

Zee looked up and smiled at him. Though she should be keeping her distance from Jacob, she couldn't help that she enjoyed the closeness.

Together, they all walked to the shabby looking house that sat in the middle of the metal graveyard. An old man with grey unruly hair sat in his rocker on the porch. A pack of cigarettes peeked out of the top of his red flannel shirt pocket and he eyed the teenagers wearily as they approached. Jake released his arm from Zee's and pulled out a piece of paper from the back of his jeans. Opening it and reading through the list carefully, he handed it to the old man and pointed out what they needed.

As the boys discussed parts with the yard owner, Zee let her eyes wonder the porch. Her face took on a happy expression as she made her way over to the bloodhound panting in the corner. "Copper," she bellowed out before squatting down to pet his head.

The old man arched an eyebrow at her. "His names Clint."

"He looks like Copper though," she cooed as she scratched under his chin. "So cute." Zee heard the laughs behind her and turned around. "Haven't any of you seen the Fox and the Hound?"

She watched as they all turned to each other with doubtful looks then collectively gave out no's and shook their heads.

She scuffed at them. "It's Disney. A very important Disney movie at that. It teaches about diversity and friendship among differences. I can't believe none of you have seen it. Okay..." She stood up. "I am adding it to our movie list... that I am now starting, of must sees."

"Deal," Jake spoke out before anyone else. He looked very happy about the idea of spending more time together.

Getting back to the reason they were there, the group took off toward the path that the owner had pointed. Zee noticed Embry was behind everyone so she hung back to talk with him. She could tell immediately that he was the shy one of the gang. As they walked, he kept his face pointed towards the ground.

"You guys are really into the whole cars thing aren't you?" she asked as he looked up startled to see Zee next to him.

Embry shrugged. "I guess so, we spend a lot of time in Jake's garage. There is just something about building a car from scratch that's satisfying."

"Typical boys." Zee smirked and clasped her hands behind her back. "So what other hobbies do you enjoy?"

Embry almost looked surprised that she asked. "I like to draw."

"Ahh... the arts. I'm jealous, I can't even draw a doodle flower," she admitted.

"That's sad." He laughed. "Well, I don't draw girly things like flowers." He puffed out his chest a little. "I draw manly things like dragons and warriors."

Zee was pleased their banter was coming naturally. "That is actually pretty cool, you'll have show me sometime."

He nodded. "Sure." Embry looked up towards Jake and then back to Zyanya. "You know... he has a crush on you."

Zee wasn't sure how to respond to that. She gazed at Jake who was now squatted down next to an old broken motorcycle unscrewing a part. For a moment, she smiled before letting out a sigh. "One day you'll understand," she spoke without looking at Embry.

The day went on and hours later the boy's hands were filled with crates of parts. After paying and putting them in Zee's trunk, the group headed back into the yard so Jake could look for VW pieces. While Jake and Embry seemed to be having a good time, the rest of them began to get bored.

As they all stood in front of an old Volkswagon Rabbit, Zee decided to be a little mischievous. She slowly walked behind Quil and pushed him on the shoulder. "This is home base and you're it!" she yelled before darting off. The others caught on and scattered. As she ran, she could hear Bella telling Quil to tag her because if she ran, she would just end up falling. So now, Quil had to catch Jake, Embry, and Zee.

Zee found herself peeking over the hood of an old bus. The coast was clear so she decided to go inside... knowing it was the perfect hiding place. Creeping up the steps, she kept her eyes on the outside windows. "There better not be rodents in here," she mumbled as she walked down the path between seats. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and pull her down. Before she could scream, a hand went over her mouth. Zee focused on the face of Jake laughing and putting a finger to his lips.

Jake took his hand away and Zee calmed herself. "It looks like we both had the same idea," she whispered.

"Yup, I knew you were smart." He smirked before lifting his head up to peek out the window. After getting a good look, he relaxed back into the seat. Jake noticed they were shoulder to shoulder. "You're really warm."

Zee gave out a small chuckle. "I always am."

He then took her hand and with his finger he traced the inside of her palm. "Even you're hands are warm while mine are cold."

Zyanya swallowed and tried to not think of his hand practically in hers. "So... do you think Quil will find us?" she tried to change the subject.

"He'll probably find Embry first. This was a good idea though, I haven't played this game in ages."

"Yeah... it's like the teenage version of hide and seek," she giggled out.

Jake studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Are you 18 like Bella?"

Zee shook her head. "I just turned 17 last month."

He looked surprised. "That means we are only a year apart." He grinned. "Bella can be a little weird about age." Jake's face took on a look of uncertainty. "Wait, how are you a senior and only just turned 17?"

"You did say I was smart." Zee gave him a cheeky smile. "I was able to skip a grade."

Jake blew out a breath. "Impressive." After some silence, he looked down at her well manicured hand. With his features gathering courage, he gently took it and linked his fingers with hers. Raising his head to meet her eyes, he canvassed them for any rejection. When he found none, he visibly calmed. "Zyanya, I'm really glad I met you."

Zee squeezed his hand. "I'm really glad I met you too Jake."

"I was thinking, maybe you and I could..." Jake began but was cut off.

"I know you're in there!" Quil yelled causing the pair to slide down farther into the seat.

"I really hate him sometimes," Jake mumbled out. He inched up to once again look out the window. "Quil found Embry, it's just us left." Ducking back down, he released Zee's hand. "I'm going to do the honorable thing and save the princess." He smiled and did a small bow. Jake must have noticed as she froze up but quickly dismissed it. "Stay here until I lead them away... then go back and touch home base for the win." With that, he took off out the door of the bus and the other boys chased after him.

Zee spotted her chance and ran back to the VW where they started.

Bella was sitting on the hood and laughed when she saw her touch the car. "I'm guessing you won."

"That I did," Zee said as she caught her breath. She could see the boys in the distance making their way back. When they were close enough to hear, she teased Quil. "Beat by a girl, tsk, tsk."

Quil scowled. "You had help, so it's doesn't truly count. I'm still awesome."

"Oh... the end result always counts and this ended with the girls winning." Zee threw her fisted hands up in the air. "Woot!"

Everyone laughed but Quil, who was still grumbling something about Jake being a traitor. Bella slid off the car and grabbed everyone's attention. "We should get going. Zee and I are having dinner at Harry's."

The ride back was quiet due to the fact they all had run out of energy. When Zee pulled in front of the Black's house, she noticed the extra cars parked outside.

"That's odd." Bella sat up straight in her seat. "My dad's here and that's Harry's car too."

The group exited Zyanya's car and made their way to the front door. Embry and Quil said their goodbyes before Zee followed Bella and Jake inside the house. Still trailing behind her friends, she noticed as they passed the kitchen that two woman were in there cooking. Bella and Jake didn't pay them any mind and went right on through the back door.

Once outside, a tall man with curly brown hair made his way towards them. He had a mustache and a fairly dark 5 o'clock shadow. Baring a resemblance to Bella, Zee guessed that this must be her father.

"Bells, there you are. Change of plans... we are all having dinner here together." Bella's dad looked between the three of them. "Jacob." He nodded before looking directly at Zee and giving her a once over. "And you must be Bella's friend from school."

"I am." Zyanya confirmed. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan, or do you prefer Chief Swan?"

"Mr. Swan is fine. You go to school in Forks?" he asked with a unconvinced look.

"Dad, don't third degree her. Yes... she goes to my school and is in most of my classes."

Zee couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. She noticed Jake was trying to hide a smile as well before cutting into the conversation.

"And on that note, I think I will be a good host and introduce Zee here, to the Clearwaters" Jake swiftly took Zyanya's hand and lead her away. She could faintly hear Bella arguing with her father as the distance grew. Zee suddenly found herself in front of two men. One much older than the other. She assumed this must be Mr. Clearwater and his son. Harry was shorter than Mr. Swan and had grey straight hair. He was more rounded in the middle and had many age lines on his face. His son looked like he couldn't be more than 14 with dark black hair and was still in the gangly phase. He had a very kind face and smiled instantly when the pair came over.

"Zyanya..." Jake made a gesture towards both men. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Clearwater and his son Seth."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Zee greeted.

"Jake, is this your girlfriend?" Seth asked with a smile that took over half of his face.

Zee was confused by the assumption until she realized that Jake was still holding her hand. He noticed too and gently let go before answering the younger teen. "No Seth, we are just friends," he replied with what Zee thought might be a hint of disappointment.

"Pfft and what's with this 'Mr. Clearwater' nonsense?" The older man pointed at Jake before looking to Zee. "You go right ahead and call me Harry, dear."

"Okay then, Harry." She smiled.

Harry bobbed his head around Zee to peek over her shoulder. "Ah... there's the wife. Sue come over here and bring Leah."

Zee turned to see the woman putting bowls of spaghetti on the table. Mother and daughter were both strikingly pretty. Both had very long dark straight hair and softened features with pouty lips. They looked like the same person at different ages. Harry continued to introduce her to both of them. Leah was the oldest of the three teens standing there and wasn't one for conversation. After a curt hello, she went back to the table.

Dinner was held outside buffet style. Everyone grabbed a seat and a plate of spaghetti. Zee sat between Bella and Jacob. Seth insisted on sitting to the other side of Jake and joined in on whatever they discussed. At one point, the lot of them were laughing over slurping the long pasta strands. Zyanya quickly used a napkin on her mouth when she heard Sue Clearwater addressing her.

"So Zee, what is your name short for?" the oldest female asked.

When Zee was sure her face was clean she replied. "Zee is my nickname for Zyanya. Sometimes it's hard for people to pronounce."

Sue smiled. "That's so pretty. Is there a meaning behind it?"

"Yes." Zee nodded. "It means always or forever in Zapotec." Noticing that most of the company now had eyes on her, she was hoping she wouldn't give to much away about herself.

"Wow... Zapotec, the forgotten tribe. Where were you born?" Sue continued.

"In Belize. I own a house there I sometimes visit. I spent most of my time at my Texas place before coming here though."

The group of people she had been eating with all became silent and she was trying to figure out what she had said wrong.

Finally Seth broke in. "You have three houses? You must be loaded."

"Seth, manners!" his mother chided.

Actually, Zee had more than three houses. When you have been around as long she has, money was just something that accumulated. She tried to play it off as best she could. "It's fine." She chuckled to Sue before looking to her son. "Seth, I just have a friend up north who's good with numbers. She moves stuff around with investments. I'm pretty clueless on that end of things."

The awkward silence halted when Bella's dad brought up something about a fishing trip. Zee was grateful the spotlight was off her. That was until there was a knock at the door and she realized she spoke to soon.

Billy rolled into the house to see whoever it was. A few minutes later, Paul in all his shirtless glory, came walking into the backyard. Zee internally groaned knowing it couldn't be good news. Everyone's eyes fixated on the newest guest.

Paul gave a quick wave to the group. "Um... sorry to interrupt, but Sam needs Zee."

Zee was surprised to see two people in the circle flinch. The first was Leah, who suddenly looked sad. The second was Jake. His response confused her the most as he continued to look at her with an accusing stare.

"How do you know Sam?" Leah blurted out.

Zee opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry.

"Zee is part of the group that helps look over things in La Push." The elder beamed with pride. "And we are lucky to have her."

Jake gave Zee a pointed look. "You're in Sam's gang?"

Again before Zee could reply, Paul chimed in. "We need to go now. A new friend of yours is having a difficult time tonight and Sam thought you could talk to them." Paul discreetly raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

Oh no, Zee thought. Embry. She stood up quickly and made sure she had her purse. She tried to say goodbye, but Paul grabbed her arm. "Paul..." she reprimanded.

"Babe..." He drawled out with a wink and a playful grin. Even under pressure, Paul found time to be cheeky. "Anyway..." He looked around. "Enjoy your dinner. Bye." He rushed Zee to leave. On the way out, she caught Jake giving her a disgusted look and she wondered how she was ever going to explain things to him now.

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review :D


	5. The Line Is Drawn

A/N: Sending love to all the folks who followed, faved, and reviewed. You rock... have a fab weekend.

Edited: 10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Bad Habit - by The Kooks

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 5

The Line Is Drawn

It was a crisp afternoon in January, cold for most... but not for the couple lazily swaying on a porch swing at the Bishop residence. Zee and Embry would be the small few with that exception. Their body temperature was to high for either one of them to notice the chill in the air. Zee had her head leaning on Embry's shoulder while pushing the swing gingerly with her foot against the wood. The pair was silent, each letting their minds wander. Zee recollected the events of the past week. It had been difficult for the both of them. It all started after Paul interrupted her dinner at the Blacks and dragged her out into the woods.

* * *

"Paul, why the hell did you bring me out here?" Zee tried to let her eyes adjust to the dark forest around her. When she left Jake's house, she thought they would take her car but Paul continued to walk right past it and pulled her into the trees.

Paul released her hand and turned to face her. "Okay, here's the deal. Embry shifted and is freaking out. That is pretty normal, we all did... but Sam thinks you might be able to calm him down because he doesn't trust us." Taking a small pause, Paul gave a slight grin before continuing. "I am going to phase and then you need to get on my back so I can take you to the rest of the pack."

Zee took a step back. "Oh no." She put her hands out in front of her. "I am NOT riding you."

Paul smirked but stayed silent.

"Oh shut up... don't even comment." Zee bit out while she glared at the cocky shapeshifter.

"You really do make it to easy, baby." He chuckled. "But I'm serious. Sam took Embry to the middle of the woods. It's the only way to get there fast."

With a frustrated sigh, Zee nodded and watched Paul duck behind some bushes before emerging. She recalled seeing the wolves the last time she arrived in La Push, but she was somehow unprepared to see it again. Paul was a sight to behold. His massive size was intimidating... but at the same time, the look in his eyes was warm. With his silvery fur appearing so soft, Zee couldn't help but go over and pet his back.

She laughed as she saw Paul's tail wag. "You know, it's hard for me to picture you taking out vampires when you look like you are about to rollover just so I can scratch your belly."

He let out a bark that sounded like a laugh and rolled his large wolfie eyes.

"Alright, big guy. Scoot down so I can get on."

Paul complied and Zee swung her leg over his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to grumble out something along the lines of 'I can't believe I am doing this.' The large wolf responded with another barked laugh before standing up fully. He allowed Zee to adjust and get a better grip before sprinting off.

She never thought Paul could run this fast. The trees became a blur and the wind tickled her face. The wolf darted left and right. Zee gave out a yelp and held on tighter when he jumped over a small embankment. After a few moments, a clearing in the distance became visible. They quickly came upon it and Zee could spot three wolves huddled together. Paul laid down in the grass so his passenger could get down.

Zee lifted her trembling leg over the panting wolf. She stood straighter and got herself steady before giving Paul a pointed look. "Show off."

The wolf showed his teeth in a smile and trotted off behind some trees. Zee decided not to wait and walked over to where the other wolves were. The black wolf and the brown one looked at her and moved away to reveal a shaking wolf backed into a tree. She assumed the brown and black colored ones were Sam and Jared, so the grey one with black spots in front of her must be Embry.

Zee moved forward slowly as not to frighten him anymore. "Embry," she spoke gently. "I know this is a lot to take in, but everyone just needs you to calm down so they can help. Don't worry, you're still you and I'll be here with you the whole time."

Embry let out a little whimper and looked back at the other wolves in silent communication. She watched him visibly begin to relax. He took a few steps forward and started to sniff her.

"She smells good doesn't she?"

The only female turned to see Paul walking over with a smile. He draped an arm over her shoulders and focused his eyes on his new pack mate. "That's why we keep her around."

With the roll of her eyes, Zee shrugged off his arm. "You wish." Deciding to show off a bit, she began to concentrate on the frayed edge of Paul's cut off jeans. "I think the 'men in short shorts' style went out in the eighties."

Paul was confused until he looked down at his shorts ageing rapidly. The edges were unraveling, getting shorter and shorter. "Okay Zee..." He gave a shaky laugh. "You can stop now." Still they got smaller. "Zee... ZEEE!" he yelled and finally they stopped, but not before he found himself sporting a new pair of daisy dukes.

The three wolves rolled around and barked with laughter. Zyanya had to cover her own mouth because she couldn't stop laughing either.

"It's not that funny," Paul growled out before crossing his arms. The group began to calm down but Paul could tell they were still stifling a laugh. He threw his hands up in the air. "Forget this. I'm phasing." He turned to walk and suddenly the loud barks and laughs started all over again. Paul moved his hands to hide his backside from peeking through the jeans. With all the dignity he could muster, he made his way behind the trees to shift back.

After the jeans incident, most of the night was filled with the pack teaching Embry how to transfer from wolf to human and back.

As the days went on, Embry was getting the hang of things. He was integrated with the pack, doing patrols, and making friends with the rest of the guys. Because his phasing was so unpredictable, he stayed out of school under the guise of being sick. The sad part though, he had to stay away from friends and family. He couldn't tell anyone about the pack or about the reason for it. Zee was still in his company, but gave him a bit of distance the first few days. Sam was the one to suggest it so that she was not close if he suddenly shifted. Both friends were in high spirits until Friday rolled around.

Zee wanted to get a head start on enrollment for her dance classes. She had a load of fliers made up to advertise for Spring registration and enlisted the pack to help her post them around town. Sam drove them all to the small shopping district in La Push. Zee, Embry and Paul were going to put the fliers in the shops on the west side while Sam and Jared would take the east side. They were to all meet back at the General Store when they finished.

After going into a few shops, Paul began whining. "Did you have to make them hot pink?"

"Yes," Zee said while fingering through the stack. "They stand out this way, the color catches people's eyes."

"It makes me look fruity, taping up a pink paper. How am I supposed to pick up chicks like that?" He wrinkled his nose at the fliers.

"Tell them you could get them a discount on dance lessons," Embry offered.

"Nice one bro." Paul grinned and patted his new friend on the back.

"Hey!" Zee bumped Embry's shoulder with her own. "Don't encourage him."

They went into store after store until finally they had made their way to the middle of the area. Turning off onto a dirt path, they followed it in the direction of the General Store.

"Good, we are finally here. My feet are killing me and I'm craving a blueberry Icee and some Skittles," Zee told the guys as she pushed the door open to the store that looked like a log cabin. The inside was small but neatly arranged. She passed the register and smiled at the teenage girl behind it. While Embry followed Zee down the candy aisle, Paul made a beeline for the store employee. Both Zee and Embry shook their heads and laughed at their friend trying to pick up yet another girl.

After getting everything they needed, the pair went to the register to pay. While the girl rung up their purchases, Zee would fidget and rub the back of her heel.

Embry watched her. "I knew you should have worn sneakers." He bent down low to the ground with his back to her. "Alright up you go."

"Thank you for the chivalry, but I'll be fine," she insisted while sliding her shoes back in place.

"I already grabbed your Icee and Paul has the fliers. It's only till Sam get's here, then we will be in the truck. Don't be stubborn."

Zee felt the stinging from the back of her heel intensify. Finally giving in, she jumped on Embry's back. As they were getting ready to walk towards the door, Zee caught Embry sneaking sips of her frozen beverage. "Hey... pass that back here before you drink it all."

Embry laughed and stuck out his blue tongue while they walked out the door.

"Thief." Zee giggled.

Both suddenly became quiet. They almost ran straight into Jake and Quil. Zee gave a small smile, while Embry had a blank face. Jake and Quil looked from each other to the couple in front of them.

Paul rushed out of the store excitedly and broke the awkward silence. "I'm the man... I got her phone number." He then halted when he saw the weird confrontation. Paul took a defensive pose. "Everything alright here?"

"Yeah," Zee said as she slid down off of her friend's back. "Everything is fine."

Jake ignored her and spoke directly to Embry. "I thought you were sick." When Embry didn't reply, Jake continued roughly. "I see you cut your hair... just like the rest of them."

Zee stepped forward with a sympathetic look. "Jake..." She started but was cut off by yells from Sam in his truck.

"Paul, Embry, Zee... Let's go!"

Both boys, whose names were called, turned immediately and walked towards the truck. Zee hesitated when she saw the look of disappointment on both Quil and Jake's faces. Taking another step forward, she once again heard Sam.

"Zee... come on."

Jake's face turned to anger. "Your leader is calling, go follow like a good girl." He looked away and walked right past her into the store.

* * *

It's funny how things can turn in an instant. One day friends all together, and the next... lines are drawn. Zee wished she could speak to Jake and even Quil, but she knew they would continue to avoid her. She happy she at least got to see Bella in school even if her sad friend stopped inviting her to hang out in the afternoons. Zee could only guess it had to do with her time with Jake.

Zee and Embry were affected by Jake's mood that day. It's now the end of the weekend and the pair hadn't done much more then lounge around. Zee hadn't even noticed she stopped pushing the swing. It was then that Embry brought her from her thoughts.

"Zee?"

"Hmm?" she hummed out and lifted her head off his shoulder.

He turned to face her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just about this past week," she replied as she brushed the fabric in her lap to straighten out her dress.

"He'll forgive us... when he phases, he will understand." Embry laid his hand over hers.

Zee gave a small smile at the gesture and nodded. "I know." She paused and looked out towards the road. "I miss him, so maybe it's a good thing I am getting some distance."

Embry furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Because I was starting to like him in a non friendship way." She sighed. "I have a bad habit of letting my emotions get the best of me when I shouldn't. We are not meant to be."

With a curious look, Embry continued to question her. "How do you know that?"

"He is going to have an imprint some day and as far as myself, I just don't know anymore if there is someone I'm meant to be with. I hope there is though." She stared off into the distance. "It would be nice to think that just like your imprints... there's my own soul mate out there that fits into the circumstances of my life."

Zee thought back to the day her life changed. She knew what she prayed for and she received everything in abundance. The last on her list was love... hopefully the Gods did have some type of plan for her. Her mind briefly brought up images of the past, but with it, pain began to edge forward so she was glad when an interruption halted her thoughts.

"Gaw!" Paul's voice boomed as he walked up the steps to Zee's house. "You two need to stop moping," he said as he leaned his back against the banister in front of the couple.

Embry smiled at Zee. "He's right."

With a small chuckle she nodded. "Who would have thought that Paul would be the wise one?"

"Glad you both are beginning to appreciate my intelligence." Paul smirked. "Now..." He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Neither of you has done your initiation into the pack."

Zee scuffed. "Paul, I told you, I am NOT getting the tattoo."

Paul waved her off. "I'm not talking about that." He paused and lowered his head, staring over his lashes. "But for the record, yes... in time, you will be getting the tattoo." Clearing his throat and ignoring Zee's penetrating gaze, he moved on. "Now where was I? Oh yes... initiation." He pointed to Embry. "You, go get in the truck." Paul then turned to Zee. "You, my lady, go into the house and put on a bathing suit. A bikini, one that is preferably of the barely there variety."

Zee looked at Embry confused and he just shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

.-^-.

Jake looked out the window of Bella's truck as they drove down the road. He was excited that they were finally going to ride the finished bikes. He looked over to Bella and smiled. She was so loyal, she came over everyday to hang out, just like she said she would. Not like Zee, who ended up being involved in Sam's cult. To make matters worse, she dragged Embry into the middle of it as well. A pang of pain hit his chest. He was really beginning to have strong feelings for that exotic beauty. He felt disappointed and betrayed by her. Jake vowed to forget her and put all his focus on Bella. He would try to get her to move past their friendship into a relationship.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled out as she pulled the car over on the side of the road. She jumped out and ran across the street to the guardrail overlooking the water.

Jake exited and followed behind her.

"We have to call someone. Sam Uley just pushed a guy over the cliff." Fear overtook Bella's features while she gripped onto the rail.

"Relax Bells. They are just cliff diving. It's an adrenaline thing."

She gave him a questioning look before gazing back at the cliff. "People do that for fun?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, but most don't jump from that high." He moved closer to her to see at a better angle.

Bella studied the small figures on top of the cliff. "Is that..." She squinted her eyes to see better. "Is that Zee?"

"And Embry," Jake said flatly, turning away and watching a passing car.

"Are they together or something?" Bella asked.

"Or something... I don't know." He scuffed and became frustrated. "They are both a part of Sam's gang now."

Her face screwed up in confusion "Sam has a gang?"

Jake turned back to look at the cliff top group and rubbed his neck. "Sam and his cronies call themselves the protectors of La Push. Recently, Embry hasn't been in school and has been ignoring me and Quil. We saw him the other day. He didn't say a word to us... just followed after Sam when he called for him. Embry used to make fun of that group, now he's a part of it. Zee is always with them too."

Bella stayed silent and listened as the conversation took a serious tone.

"Jared and Paul did the same thing... missed a bunch of school and then were suddenly being led around by Sam. The guy freaks me out, every time I see him, he's watching me... like he's waiting for me to join them."

Bella became concerned and placed a hand on his arm. "You should talk to your dad."

Jake shook his head and kicked some dirt up with his shoe. "You heard him at dinner. He thinks their group is La Push's saving grace."

Bella puckered her lips and stared intently at the rowdy gang. "Are you sure about Zee... she hasn't missed a lot school or said anything about the rest of them?"

"Positive." He continued steadfast. "My dad sings her praises more than Sam." Jake nodded towards the cliffs. "Just look at her with them."

.-^-.

Zee looked over the jagged rocks of the cliff again before backing away. They were extremely high up and the water looked choppy. She couldn't believe Sam pushed Jared over. But there he was, down there in the water, swimming and laughing like he didn't just get dropped off a cliff. She turned to address the boys.

"You all are insane. You have to be if you think I am going to jump off a cliff." She then pointed at Paul. "And was the bikini really necessary?" Zee looked down at her attire and was glad she picked a bikini that covered her well. She thought the terry cloth mini skirt was a nice touch too.

Paul looked her up and down. "Oh yeah... very necessary. By the way, thank you for that." He grinned.

"Come on Zee... it doesn't look to bad," Embry admitted while he looked down at the water.

"Oh Embry, no... not you too. Don't go to the dark side," Zee pleaded and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. She looked to Sam for help.

Sam shrugged. "Sorry kiddo, it's initiation."

Paul put his hands on his hips and spoke firmly. "Embry... you know what you have to do."

Embry stood up straight. He gave Paul and Sam a salute with his hand. An evil grin graced his normally gentle face while he eyed Zyanya.

"Oh shit," she mumbled before beginning to run and scream. Embry caught her quickly and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. Paul and Sam began to chant "Jump, jump, jump!"... loudly.

Embry walked them over to the edge of the cliff and Zee buried her head in his shoulder. He took a deep breath and leaped over the side while holding his friend. She screamed all the way down.

.-^-.

Thunder boomed loudly in the distance as Embry took Zee over the cliff with him. Jake felt the anger building. Those idiots, they shouldn't have made her jump. She could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Did you see that?" Bella questioned and pointed at the pair in the water.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

Bella paused trying to find the right words. "It was like... before they hit the water, they froze in the air before hitting it."

Jake chuckled. "I think your mind is playing tricks on you." Checking the water, Jake could see Zee was alright. She was back to laughing and splashing with the other guys. Paul followed the pair off the cliff, and lastly Sam, showing off with a swan dive.

Jake once again looked at Embry holding onto Zee and felt his jaw tighten. He was getting more pissed at the thought of those two together, especially after Jake confided in him about his feelings.

"We should leave if we want to ride the bikes while the weather is good," Bella reminded him as she began to make her way back to the car.

"You're right. Let's go." Jake didn't want to see anymore.

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	6. Time For Changes

A/N: This chapter went a little longer than I expected, but there was a lot of info to get in. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave reviews with your questions or comments. :waves: to all that followed, and :wink: at all you that fav'ed.

To: XxMoonlitShadowxX - Thank you for the lovely review. I always saw the pack as a tight knit group that was as close as family. That's how I see them with Zee. One big nutty family. :D

Edited: 10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Running With The Wolves - by Aurora

*Newish song, check it out.

It has been added to the music playlist, for this story, in my profile. :)

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 6

Time For Changes

Turning his pencil over, Jacob rubbed his eraser across the geometry answer he'd just written. Blowing out a breath, he looked across the table at Bella. He was glad she agreed to take a break from riding motorcycles. No matter what he told her, she still managed to be reckless and get herself hurt. Jake had taken her to the ER enough to know they should cool it for awhile.

A loud yell from the other room made Bella jump. Both teens began to laugh. "I guess the Sonic's are doing lousy," Jake offered while still chuckling.

Bella just shook her head and grinned. Pushing her homework to the side, she stood from the table and walked to the refrigerator. "Hey Jake, I have been thinking," Bella began as she grabbed a soda and turned back to her friend. "Since we are taking a break from the bikes, how about we do some hiking?" She finished and sat back down.

"You like to hike?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Well..." Bella flipped the tab back and forth on her can. "I always wanted to try it and I heard about this really great spot."

Jake thought about it for a moment. Bella was clumsy, but it was still safer than the bikes and at least she wanted to spend time with him. "Okay, We'll start tomorrow."

A knock at the door ended their conversation. "I'll get it!" Bella yelled out to Charlie as she stood and left the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with a very disheveled Zyanya in tow. Bella shrugged her shoulders at Jake and gave him a perplexed look.

"Bella, Jake." Zee nodded to both of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak to Billy."

"Yeah.. um, sure." Bella pointed toward the living room. "He's in there with my dad watching the game."

Zee nodded again and went into the other room. Bella and Jake casually walked behind her. When she came into view of both adults, Billy shifted in his seat to greet her. He paused a moment taking in her appearance and gave her a serious look.

Zee took the initiative. "Hello Mr. Swan... I came over to borrow Billy for a few minutes." She smiled coolly.

Charlie took his eyes briefly off the TV to reply to her. "Can't this wait till halftime?"

"It's okay Charlie, I'll be right back," Billy assured his friend. "Zyanya... let's talk outside." He turned his wheelchair front and back before straightening himself in line for the door. Zee automatically grabbed the handles on his chair and pushed him past the other teenagers... straight out the front door.

Jake waved Bella back into the kitchen. When she came in behind him, he whispered in her ear. "Open the window." He pointed to the small window just above the sink.

Bella understood his intention and bustled over to the counter. She slid the pane open slowly as not to make any noise. Jake moved next to her and both teens tried to eavesdrop on the private conversation.

Looking surprised, Bella listened to the odd gibberish and continued to stare at Jake. "What is that?"

Jake jerked his head back a little to give a shocked look. "It's Quileute, and Zee knows how to speak it fluently... but she's talking to fast." Jake was impressed, she knew the dialect better than him.

"Well, don't you know what they are saying?" Bella whispered out.

"We are only taught the basic words and phrases when we are younger at tribal school, only the elders really use it." Jake held his ear up closer to the window. "Something about a girl... forest. Now she's talking something about a ritual."

Both teens jumped back when they heard Billy's voice boom. "Well, that was definitely a no from him." A bewildered Jake informed Bella. They moved closer again when they heard Billy's voice soften.

"What's he saying now?" Bella questioned.

Jake furrowed his brows trying to work it out. "He has faith in her." Pausing for a moment to keep listening, Jake's eyes suddenly widened. "They are saying good bye's, quick sit back down."

Both teens hurried back to the table and grabbed a book to look busy. They heard the door slam shut and Billy rolled by the kitchen door alone. "You kids getting your homework done?"

"Yeah dad, I'm on my last math problem," Jake lied.

"Good." Billy nodded. "Make sure he keeps up them grade's Bella."

"Will do." Bella smiled and watched the wheelchair bound man pass by before looking back at Jake. "So what do you think that was all about? Do you think it had anything to do with Sam's gang?"

"I don't know." Jake admitted with a look of concern. "But something sure happened."

.-^-.

Zyanya lazily looked over at the blinking time on the DVD player while she laid on her couch. Seeing that it was past noon, she knew that Emily would be here shortly. Swinging her leg over the side and sitting upright, Zee gave out a groan. She looked down at her coffee table and inspected the bracelets she had spent all morning making. Zee hoped these would connect her more with the pack in the event of an emergency. It was true that since she moved back to La Push her speed and strength were getting stronger each day, but she still had no way to tap the pack mind. She hoped this link would come in handy.

Two nights ago, the red headed vampire made it right into the reservation. She was so close to Billy's house, it was lucky that Embry happened to be near enough to ward her off. The rest of the pack caught up to her but she was to fast. Zee found out during the chase, but was to far away to do anything. Billy was allowing her to go forward with some of her plans, so she was taking advantage of it.

Zee heard knocking and then her front door opening. "Hello... It's Emily."

Getting up to greet her guest, she made her way over to her friend. "Em, I told you before... just walk in. There is no need to knock."

"Oh, I know... just habit I guess," Emily replied as she shook off her coat.

Zee walked into the kitchen while Emily followed. "Was Sam okay with me calling a pack meeting tonight?" she asked while taking out two pans from her bottom cabinets.

Emily took one of the pans from her and put it on the counter. "Yeah, he was fine. He planned on having one anyway since the incident." After taking the other pan from Zee, Emily watched her open the refrigerator. "What are you making?"

"I was going to make two large pans of lasagna for dinner." Zee paused and then turned to Emily. "The boys can probably each eat a half a pan themselves, huh? Should I make three?"

Emily laughed. "Better make three. I'll help."

Both girls went back and forth from the fridge to the cabinets gathering ingredients.

"This can actually wait, It's only 12:30 we don't have to start cooking so early," Emily said.

"I thought we would do it now so we have time later to relax." Zee grinned. "I'll show you a cool trick I know."

As the girls worked layering noodles, Zee questioned Emily. "Did you give any thought to my offer?"

"Yes." Emily turned to her friend. "I would love to take the job, it's just something that I need to ask Sam first." She paused. "I just hope it's not charity."

"Emily, believe me it's not. It's a lot of work." Zee bumped her friends shoulder playfully. "I'm just hoping you don't quit after one week. My last assistant begged me to hire her an assistant." Zee giggled. "Once the calls start getting patched through to the main line in the house, it's going to get crazy... believe me."

"What type of businesses are you involved with outside of teaching?" Emily inquired.

The pair put the lasagnas in the oven while Zee thought how to answer. "My financial adviser gets me involved into a lot of ventures as a silent partner. I do like to know how things are going though, so I get weekly reports and sit in for monthly conference calls." Zee leaned against the counter. "I am only really active with my dance studios, everything else is more or less paperwork." Zee turned turned and began to grab plate out of the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face.

"Setting the table." Zee replied but could see Emily's demeanor had not changed. "Just trust me."

Emily shrugged and gave into helping. Once the table was set the girls sat in the living room and watched some TV.

Hours later, the oven buzzer went off and both ladies went to take the food out. Zee had Emily place all the food in the center of the table. "What time should we eat?" Zee asked.

"Well," Emily began. "You want to give yourself enough time for the meeting first... so I would say 6:30."

Zee nodded. "6:30 it is then." Just like that, everything on the table disappeared. Emily jumped back and Zee laughed.

"What happened to it?" Emily asked astounded.

"I sent it into the future. It will pop back up, just as it was, nice and hot at 6:30."

Emily looked from the table to Zee and back again. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

Zee smirked. "Wait until it freaks the guys out." With a short pause both girls began to laugh.

.-^-.

Evening had approached and the whole pack with Emily situated themselves at Zee's kitchen table. Once everyone was settled, Zee started the meeting.

"Okay." She stood up and put a bag on the table. "First off, I just want to say thanks to Sam for letting me call this get together." Sam nodded and Zee continued. "After our close call the other night, I spoke with the counsel. They have given me permission to put some plans in place. I want to discuss them all with you, and see if we get Sam's approval."

Zee dumped the bag of bracelets on the table. "First up, I made everyone a bracelet and there is extra for any newcomers. There is one in every color, so go ahead and take one."

"Aww, Zee... If you wanted to be best friends, you didn't have to make me a bracelet, I would have said yes." Paul held his hand over his heart.

Jared arched an eyebrow at her while picking one up. "You seriously made us tribal bracelets?"

"God guys... let her finish." Emily chimed in.

"Thank you Emily." Zee gave her friend an appreciative smile before turning her attention back to the boys. "Do you all see this?" Zee held up her wrist and showed them her own purple beaded wrist watch. "This has a panic button." She pushed it and all the bracelets began vibrate. "This is now my link to you. I'll push it should I come across the red head or any other vampire and you can use you wolfie smell to find me. Each of us need to start branching out solo to cover more territory."

The guys stayed silent so Zee took it as an agreement with her. "The bracelets are stretchy so you can leave them on when you phase and they won't chafe. Just put them on your wrist or ankle." She swished her hand in the air. "I've thought of something to work the opposite way with me getting to the pack if needed, but it hasn't been approved yet," Zee grumbled the end part.

"Okay, on to the scheduling. Emily?" Zee looked to her friend.

Much to Sam's surprise, Emily stood up to address the pack. "Zee has asked me to handle scheduling you all on shifts. There is going to be a lot more of them for maximum coverage, there will be days off as I think everyone will need it." Emily took a deep breath before continuing. "She also asked to hire me as her assistant to oversee her other ventures, which would place me here daily." She looked to Sam. "If you agree Sam, I would really like to take the job. It would be nice to work again."

Everyone slowly turned towards Sam and waited for a response. Sam blew out a breath and smiled. "If it's something you want to do and it will make you happy, then sure." He finished with leaning over and giving her a kiss on he check.

Zee clapped her hands and grinned at Emily. "Great, welcome aboard."

"I don't smell any food, did you make food?" Paul asked.

Zee rolled her eyes. "Yes Paul, there will be food when we are finished." She cleared her throat and tried to speed up the meeting. "Just a couple of last points and we are done. I am hiring contractors to finish my studio." The guys groaned at the lack of extra money and Zee put her hands up. "You guys did great work, but I think we can all agree our main focus has to be our patrols. Any extra time is going to go to that." She watched as they all reluctantly nodded.

"Lastly, since Emily is going to be here during normal hours... I want you all to use my house as a stop point." Zee looked towards the only engaged people in the room. "I think Emily and Sam would appreciate having some alone time now and then... not a house full of boys. I'm single, it's just me, so you can stay here whenever needed."

Emily mouthed a 'thank you' to Zee. She looked to Sam who was smiled and then to the boys who all had long faces. "Oh... don't worry boys, I'll still be cooking." Emily assured them.

"Oh, thank god." Jared breathed out.

"I wish you had said that sooner." Embry replied while Paul nodded along.

"Speaking of food... Em, what's the time?" Zee asked.

"6:29"

Zee quickly scooped the remaining bracelets off the table. "Everyone... fast, hands off the table!"

The group either backed their hands up or threw them up in the air. With a whoosh sound, the table was suddenly filled with place settings, hot food, and salad.

Paul screamed, Sam jumped back about 10 feet, Embry fell backwards in his chair, and Jared made a crisscross with his fingers yelling about devil food. Zee and Emily had a hard time keeping upright and were practically in tears from laughing so hard.

.-^-.

"Zee... Come on Zee, you have been falling asleep in school the past two weeks."

Zyanya lifted her head off her arm and stifled a yawn. The person waking her up was Bella and she was the same person who now looked at her with concern. Zee stared down at her food and wrinkled her nose.

"You should really eat something before the lunch period ends." Bella pointed out.

Jessica Stanley, the girl sitting across from her leaned in. "So... what's got you staying up so late? Do you have a hot boyfriend who's keeping you out at all hours of the night?" she asked with a devious twinkle in her eye.

"I thought you said you're not dating anyone right now?" Mike Newton chimed in.

Mike and Jessica were just two of the new friends she endured during her lunch period. Ever since Bella came back out of her shell and started talking again, Zee and her have been sitting with this group. Mike was an all around good looking guy. Dirty blonde hair, nice face, good smile... but he was overly friendly and persistent. Jessica reminded her of what they call a 'Valley Girl'. Lot's of 'totally's', and 'like no way's'. She was a brunette with pointed features and a bouncy personality, she also was the school's gossip queen.

Zee glanced at the other members of the clique at her table. There was Angela, the sweet girl with glasses who ran the school paper with her boyfriend Ben next to her. He had a skin condition that looked like it was starting to clear up. Both had dark hair which suited them as a couple. Last there was Tyler Crowley and Lauren Malory. I guess you could call them the pretty popular students of the school. Lauren had full lips and horrible short blunt white hair. From what Zee noticed, she didn't have much of a personality. Tyler on the other hand was dark skinned and very funny. He had big round eyes and kicked ass in sports.

Jessica waved a hand in front of Zee's face. "Anybody in there?"

"I'm sorry what?" Zee asked trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday. A bunch of us are all going," Bella repeated.

Mike sat up in his seat. "Yeah Zee, you should go," he ended with a big smile.

"Sorry, I can't make it," she replied. "I have plans with some friends."

Zee knew that Friday was the first day that Emily gave off Embry, Jared, and herself together. They planned to make the most of it. The past two weeks, the whole pack has been running on little sleep. They were slipping up and were even caught in sight of campers. Even Zee almost ran smack dab into Bella and Jake out hiking last weekend.

The rest of the table began to chat animatedly about their weekend plans while Bella nudged Zee. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Zee smiled. "Thanks."

The school bell rung and Zee stood up. She was glad she could dodge more questions from Bella. With a sigh she threw out her food and made her way to her afternoon classes.

.-^-.

Jake stood awkwardly across from a very stiff looking Mike Newton. When Bella invited Jake to the movies, he had hopes of alone time with her. Those hopes were quickly dashed at the mention of her bringing friends. Still... Jake planned on this being the night they finally moved things forward. He dressed his best, and drove his newly finished Rabbit to her house. Once again, he thought it might just be the two of them when he heard all her friends were sick.

Jake was not that lucky. Mike Newton insisted on tagging along. So now here he was, with this chuckle-head Mike, standing in the middle of the movie theater parking lot... waiting for Bella to come back with movie tickets.

"No way," Mike said and grinned at something. Jake followed his line of vision and was surprised to see Zee chatting with... Kim. She was the shy girl from his school, he guessed it made sense now that he thought about it. Kim was Jared's girlfriend. She sat at the lunch table with the rest of Sam's followers.

Mike began to wave wildly. "Hey Zee... over here."

Jake watched as Zee held up a finger to Kim and came running over. Looking at her from bottom to top, he noticed she was wearing black boots and a jean skirt that touched her leg above the knee. She had on a purple peasant top that fell slightly off her shoulders and a round black hat. Jake groaned to himself, is there anything this girl does not look good in?

"Hi Mike." She smiled and then looked at the other boy standing there. "Jake." She greeted with the same smile before bringing her attention back to Mike. "I forgot you all were planning a movie night."

"Yeah, you should totally sit with us," Mike insisted.

Zee hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "Can't... I'm already here with some friends."

Mike shrugged. "Bummer... maybe next time you can come." He then gave her a wink and pulled down on her hat. "Nice hat."

Jake crossed his arms and glared at Mike. His obvious attempt at flirting with Zee was pushing his last button.

"Zee we're going in!" Kim yelled.

"Oops... gotta go." Zee started walking backwards. "Enjoy the movie," she said before turning around fully and running back over to the group. The group that now consisted of Jared, Kim, and Embry.

Jake narrowed his eyes as he watched Mike check out Zee from behind. "I knew she was dating someone," the blond mumbled out. Hearing that, made Jake look back towards Zee. There she was, walking into the theater with Embry's arm around her.

"I've got our tickets, are you both ready to go in?" Bella spoke out, suddenly in front of them.

Trying to shake off his bad mood, Jake gave Bella a forced smile and followed her inside.

Mike was trying to gain Bella's attention with talk about the movie, but Jake could see she wasn't paying much attention to him. Instantly, a familiar laugh echoed in his ears. Focusing his vision on the refreshment stand, there again were the happy couples.

"The lady will have her favorite. A blue Icee," Embry told the guy behind the counter.

"Don't forget the Skittles bro, otherwise she will steal all your Twizzlers," Jared added.

Embry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we would have a catastrophe on our hands. A box of Skittles too please."

Zee's mouth dropped in mock insult. "No, Embry is the thief. Kim back me up here."

Kim took a break from sipping her soda. "It's true, he steals food off your plate all the time."

Jake hated watching them, he hated how close they were, and he hated how they all looked so happy together.

"Jake," Bella called causing Jacob to snap his head in her direction. He hadn't noticed that her and Mike moved ahead and were standing towards the entrance of theater 2. "Did you want to get snacks first?" she asked.

"No, let's just go get our seats," he replied as he rushed to her side.

Bella picked a row towards the back in the middle section. Jake was thankful she sat herself in between him and Mike. Getting himself comfortable in the seat, he tried to relax. Just as he felt his anger subsiding... here comes the fab four, skipping their way down the aisle and planting themselves down in the front left corner of the theater. Jake took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling. Is someone up there pissed off at me, his mind asked.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from them. He watched as they put their feet up on the back of the seats in front of them. Zee took off her hat and set it on top of Embry's head while Jared wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Jake," Bella whispered. "What's wrong, your grinding your teeth."

"Nothing." It came out more forcefully then he meant it to.

"Is it them?" She pointed at the Uley group.

When Jake didn't answer Bella took his silence as a yes.

"I'm actually kinda glad to see Zee out and about with some energy. I've been really worried about her," Bella admitted.

Jake furrowed is brows in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Because she's been exhausted. She's been sleeping through the last three weeks of school."

Jake thought for a moment. "Come to think of it... every time I have seen Embry since he's been back, he's had his head down too. Same with Jared and Paul when he actually shows up for school."

Bella frowned. "I hope they all are not in some kind of trouble. You saw how bad Zee looked that night at my house."

"My dad wouldn't let anything happen," Jake replied with a shake of his head. He looked back over at Zee and wandered if Bella was right. Was the girl in some kind of trouble? Now he felt kinda like a schmuck for being so angry with her.

As the movie went on, Jake continued to steal glances at Zee then brood. The movie was stupid, instead of making fun of it and laughing, he sat there in silence. Jake normally would have been more like the four people closer to the screen. He watched Zee make a fake gun with her pointer finger and thumb while aiming it at Jared. He returned the gesture by taking his hands and spreading them outward on the side of his head like spurting out brains.

Jake sighed. Well this night sucks.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mike blurted before running out of the theater.

"And the marshmallow saves the day," Jake said under his breath.

"I'll go, you can stay and enjoy the movie," Bella told Jake as she stood up.

"Nope, I'll come too," he replied before following her out.

...

Down in the front, four people were continuing to enjoy their first free night together. Three of them took the school day off earlier, just to catch up on sleep. It was worth it to be able to have energy for the evening.

Zee went to take a sip of her drink and found it completely empty. She elbowed the thief next to her. "Embry, you finished of my Icee."

"Oh... I thought that was my Icee," he whispered.

"No," Zee continued. "You finished your Icee ten minutes after the movie started." She stood up and sighed. "I'll just go get another."

Zee made her way out of the theater and over to the refreshment stand. The boy behind it smiled when he saw her walk up. "Can I get another blue Icee? My friend went and drank all mine." She chuckled.

"Sure," he said and went to fill her order. Zee tapped her fingers on the glass while she waited. When he returned he handed it to her. "No charge." He winked.

"Thank you..." She quickly looked at his name tag. "Chad. That was very nice of you."

"This is for you too." He slid a paper to her. "Call me some time, I can get you into the movies free anytime you want."

Zee tried not to laugh at how cheesy the boy was. "I'll keep that in mind." She gave a slight smile as she turned and sipped her drink. After taking a few steps she found herself being pulled into a corner. She panicked for a brief second before seeing who wanted her attention so badly.

"Umm... Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Are you with Embry?" he questioned harshly.

Zee began to giggle at the question. "What?"

"Are... you... with... Embry?" he slowly asked each word.

She couldn't understand why he was acting so strange. "No, Embry and I are just friends... just like Paul and Jared." Zee stared at him and tilted her head. "Jake are you feeling okay?"

He didn't answer and just continued to stare at her. Zee took the outside of her hand and felt his forehead. She then moved it to his cheek and he unintentionally leaned into it. "Oh no... we are the same temperature."

Jake took a step forward. "What's wrong with that?" he asked while leaning in. Zee had no where to go since her back was against the wall. He just continued to gaze into her eyes and Zee could feel her heartbeat start to race.

"Zyanya," he said her name in a slow husky tone. Hearing her name like that caused her breath to hitch. "What smells so good?" he questioned. Without giving Zee time to answer he lowered his nose to her neck and traced a line down to her collarbone breathing her in.

Her body gave a sudden shiver."I..umm..I...I'm not." She found herself unable to form a normal sentence. When Jake's eyes became level with hers again, he stood straighter and looked like he gained some composure. Taking a step back, Jake continued his questioning.

"Why are you in Sam's cult?"

Zee could see he was clearly on edge so she tried to give him gentle answers. "Jake... it's not a cult, we are helping keep things safe around La Push, you know that. One day I promise to explain everything."

Jake was not going to be deterred. "Why can't you do that now?"

"Because at this moment, you are incapable of understanding properly. I'm not the enemy Jacob."

He gave her a pointed look. "And how can I believe that?"

Zee gave him a sincere smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "You will just have to trust me."

"Jake?" A voice called from behind them. Both moved out of the corner to see Bella standing there. "Oh, Hi Zee." Her friend greeted and Zee responded with a small wave. "Jake, I just wanted to let you know we are ready to leave. Mike is really sick."

"Okay." Jake nodded.

Zee took this opportunity to leave. "I hope you all have a safe trip home." She pointed towards the theater. "I better get back." With that, she left them behind and rushed back into the theater. Once she got to where her seat was she crouched down and whispered to her friends. "We have to leave now!"

"What's going on?" Jared asked over Kim.

"Jake... he's burning up and his temper is all over the map," she replied.

"Shit," Embry belted out. "We are in for a long night."

They all began to gather their things and walk up the aisle. "I have to sit this one out guys, Jake does not trust me at all. I will make things worse." Zee insisted.

Embry nodded in understanding. He watched her as she took out her phone when they reached the parking lot. "Who you calling?"

Zee looked up from her task. "I am texting Billy a heads up."

'It is time - fever set in - be on your guard.'

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	7. Efficiency

A/N: First off... Happy 4th of July to those who are celebrating! Next... I want to say a big thank you to those who reviewed, they actually kick started my tush into writing. I know this update was a little longer of a wait than my usual every two days, but I actually did map out the rest of the story. I know what is going to happen from here on out between our couple. I am still really up in the air about Edward and Bella, but as we get closer I will let you all throw in your opinions. Lastly, I am editing this with very tired eyes so I will check it again later tonight and fix any mistakes I find.

Edit:10-16-16

Musical Inspiration:

Monster - by Imagine Dragons

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 7

Efficiency

"What time is it?"

Zee looked up from inspecting the grass that she was twirling around her fingers. Lifting her wrist to her face, she squinted to read the numbers on her watch. "It's just about midnight."

Embry grunted in response.

It's been a stressing evening for the three people now sitting in the woods near Jake's house. After leaving the movie theater, Zee had informed Sam that Jake was close to shifting. It was agreed among the pack that Embry and Sam would be the ones to go when Billy signaled them while Paul and Jared ran patrol. Zee planned to make sure she was out of sight when the time came, but decided to stay with her friends for now and keep them company.

Her thoughts drifted to the boy in the red house a short distance away. "Is it going to hurt him?" Zee all but whispered. A concerned look graced her features while she waited for an answer from both of the men sprawled out on the grass. She was worried for her friend and winced as she thought back of some of her own painful experiences.

Embry grimaced while Sam was the one to answer. "Only the first time."

Zee frowned at them and brought her attention back to the house.

"Don't worry," Embry said pushing himself up with his hands to focus on Zyanya. "It will be over really fast."

She gave a slight nod while re-positioning herself on the ground to get more comfortable.

"Besides... what you should really be worried about is the forest spirit." Embry stuck out his hands and wiggled his fingers in a spooky manner. "Legend has it, a spirit lurks in the woods watching over La Push to see if anyone if up to evil deeds." He lowered his one brow severely while raising the other. "Muah ha ha."

Zee chuckled at his feeble attempt to scare her. Before she could think more on it, her phone began to buzz.

Sam's head snapped in her direction. "I thought he said he was going to flick the porch light a few times to tell us to go in."

Zee scooted forward and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She drew her brows together in surprise at the number. "He is, it's not Billy," she said and hit the answer button.

"Darcy, what in the hell are you doing at the office this late... it has to be 2AM there," Zee spoke into the phone while gaining confused looks from the guys in her presence. Darcy's was Zee's assistant in Texas. The girl was amazing at her job, but Zee thought she was a bit high strung.

She listened as the girl spoke way to fast and it sounded like nothing but gibberish. "Okay... okay. Calm down, and take a few deep breaths." Hearing Darcy breathing into the phone, Zee continued. "Now what's wrong?"

"Zyanya... we are being audited. I thought it was a mistake, so before I called, I wanted to make sure. I went through every company profile until I found the culprit, and there is no doubt about it. The IRS is coming after us!"

Zee was shocked and perplexed at this information. "How can the IRS audit us? Our dance school is on a Reservation with it's own government, they have no jurisdiction."

"This has nothing to do with the schools. This has to do with a little company called..." Zee could hear papers being shuffled. "Foster Recyclables."

Thinking for a moment, Zee went through a mental list in her mind of the company. "Wait a minute... I was a silent backer for that company. It was supposed to be green."

Darcy sighed into the phone. "Yes, unfortunately... it was so green, they were caught laundering money. Now they are looking at everyone who financed the company to make sure they are on the up and up. You need to get here pronto."

Zee looked from Embry to Sam. "Darce... I can't just pick up and leave. I have things going on here."

Sam interrupted her, getting the gist of the conversation. "Go take care of what you need to. We will have Jacob for shifts. Go fix your problem."

"Yeah," Embry cut in. "We don't want to see our favorite girl going to jail."

Zee covered her phone to address the guys. "Are you sure?" She felt awful for thinking about leaving, but this would be handled faster if she was back in Texas.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "Get everything sorted. We'll be fine."

Blowing out a forceful breath, Zee went back to her phone conversation. "Darce, book me the first flight you can out of Port Angeles."

.-^-.

Jacob tossed and turned in his bed. He was freezing, his head was pounding, and no matter what he did... he couldn't get comfortable. When his irritation had reached his limit, Jake got out of his bed and began to pace his room.

His thoughts quickly turned to Zyanya. She said she wasn't with Embry, but why did everything point to that being a lie. They were always together and she was always touching him. "And he is always touching her," he growled out to himself.

"Jake... you alright in there son?" Billy's muffled voice came through the bedroom door.

"I'm fine."

Jake leaned down and placed his palms on the dresser while he looked at himself in the mirror. Staring at his reflection, the words were echoing in his head that he'd been played for a fool. They lied, they lied to make you feel better. Embry knew you liked her and went after her the first chance he got. Maybe he's the one who dragged her into Sam's mess. Flashbacks of every time Zee smiled at Embry replayed in his mind. Jake's breathing became heavy and he began to tremble.

He doesn't deserve her. She shouldn't be with him. "She should be with me!" he yelled out as he punched the mirror.

Billy instantly came rolling into his room. "Jake... how are you feeling?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Jake began to shake uncontrollably. "I SAID I WAS FINE!" he boomed.

Suddenly, Embry and Sam were in his doorway. Embry was rolling his dad out while Sam grabbed Jake's arms. Sam started dragging him out of his room and through the front door. Jake tried to fight back but Sam was to strong. Being pushed to the ground, Jake found himself on the forest floor. The throbbing in his skull heightened, the shaking intensified, and the chill in his body felt like it was hitting him in his core.

As Jake held onto his head, something began to happen. Pain... pain that only continued to build. Almost instantly, all of the bones in his body felt like they were grinding against each other. He let out an agonizing scream. "Please... help me... get me to a hospital." Jake managed to get out between breaths.

"That's what I am trying to do buddy. Just to relax your body," Sam's voice echoed.

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and let out more howls of pain. Another voice talking to him and trying to calm him down could faintly be heard.

"Jake, it will be okay... it will be over soon."

He couldn't be sure, but he would guess the voice was Embry's. Now, along with the other pain, a new one emerged. It felt like his skin was being torn from his body. Jake could feel the tears running down his face. Every second of this torment felt like an eternity.

Just as he prayed he would pass out, the torture began to subside and he felt his body gradually become warmer. Thanking the spirits that his pain was ending, relief flooded through him. It wasn't until Jake opened his eyes that a new emotion took precedence. Fear.

Staring at him, were two extremely large wolves. He stood to back away from them, but when he did he realized something was different. Looking down at his feet, he was horrified to see a pair of large paws. He skidded backwards and yelled out, but his voice was different... it came out as a yelp.

_"Jake just chill out, I know it's scary but we all went through it."_

_"Embry, just give him a minute."_

_"I'm just trying to help, Sam."_

Jake looked around trying to understand where the voice's were coming from. He opened his mouth to speak. _"Whoever you are, stay away from me."_ He realized quickly, he had no voice. Peering downward at himself once again, he began to whimper. _"What happened to me?"_

The black wolf took a step forward. _"Jake, it's Sam. I'm the black wolf in front of you, and Embry is the gray spotted one. You are a wolf now too... it's why you can't talk. We all communicate with each other through our minds."_

Jake shook his large head. _"I don't want this! Take it back, I don't want to be a part of your group. I just want my normal life back. Please Sam, take it back."_

_"Sorry kid, you were born into this like the rest of us."_

_"Paul... shut up, you're not helping!"_ Sam growled.

Jake looked back and forth trying to see if there was another wolf near. _"Where is he? I don't see him."_

_"He's a couple miles away. We can all hear each other over long distances, it's a pack mind... we are all connected. First, I want you to think about the legends you were told."_ Sam watched as Jake's mind pulled up stories the tribe told around the fire. _"They are all true. Turning into a protector is in your blood. We all phased because of the cold ones."_ Sam continued to explain everything to Jake.

Embry laid down in the grass and listened to Sam answer all of Jake's questions. When his friend's mind turned to sadness, Embry grew concerned. _"You doing okay Jake?"_

_"Not really,"_ Jake responded while intensely glaring at his own paws.

_"When this happened to me, a friend said something that helped."_ Embry showed Jake Zee telling him 'you're still you'.

_"Is Zyanya a wolf too?"_

Embry shook his big wolfie head. _"No, but Zee has her own special gifts."_ He then showed Jake what happened to Paul's jeans.

Jake started barking out a laugh and could hear Sam, Embry, and Jared laughing along in his mind.

_"Embry... you"re an asshole!"_ Paul's growling voice echoed out.

When things settled down, Jake's snout took to the air. _"What is that?"_ He put his nose to the ground and made his way to a spot in the grass. He found the scent to be intoxicating. _"Do you smell that? It smells really good."_

_"Like Citrus?"_ Sam gave a short barked chuckle.

_"Looks like he found Zee's spot."_

Jake kept breathing it in and tried to decipher what exactly it reminded him of. _"Yeah, but it's so much more than that. That's what Zee smells like?"_

_"Yup, but no one else smells like that, we think it's because she's different. This is good though... after we work on you phasing back and forth, you can practice following the scent back to her house."_ Sam moved back in front of Jake to make sure he had his full attention. _"Let's get started."_

.-^-.

As the sun was coming up over the horizon, Jacob found himself climbing the steps of Zyayna's house. He was exhausted. After a full night, he learned to relax his body and phase from wolf to human then back again. Now all Jake wanted to do was have something hot to eat and sleep the day away.

Walking inside, he found himself surprised by the decor. Zee kept the 'cabin in the woods' feel... the original wood and stone work was in tact. The only difference is everything had been modernized. It was a large space with wooden beams on the ceiling and it had an open loft upstairs with a banister you could look down. It looked like every room had hard wood flooring and there was an authentic stone fireplace in the living room.

A woman suddenly came bustling out of a room off of the kitchen and stood before the group. "Phew," she breathed out. "I can understand why Darcy almost quit."

He could see she was in her early twenties. Her tan skin and dark hair gave away that she was definitely from one of the Reservations. Jake instantly noticed the 3 long scars across her face. It looked like she had been clawed. Sam gave him stern look and Jake swallowed quickly when he realized he was staring.

"Zee was on the phone with a Darcy earlier, who is she?" Sam asked putting all his focus back on the woman.

"Zee's other assistant who had to hire an assistant herself," she informed the wolf.

Sam walked over to the girl and put his arms lovingly around her waist. "If it's to much on you Em, Zee will understand if you resign."

"Not with what she pays me... we are getting the wedding of our dreams," the scarred girl declared and reached up on the balls of her feet to kiss Sam on the lips. When she finished, she turned and grinned in Jake's direction.

Sam caught on and introduced her. "Jake, this is my fiancé Emily."

"Oh... nice to meet you," he spoke politely under Sam's watchful gaze.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Jake, I have heard a lot about you from Zee."

"Err..." Jake began and his face contorted into a look of shame for how he treated her. He nervously ran his hand through his long hair. "How bad was it?"

Emily let out a small giggle before walking over and placing a tender hand on his shoulder. "Zee has said nothing but good things about you."

"Great, now I feel even worse," he said and gave her a half smile for the gesture.

"Don't worry so much, she understood. You didn't know what was going on and you probably wouldn't have believed it until now anyway." Emily nodded her head towards the hallway. "Follow me and I will give you a tour of the place." She walked towards the steps and Jake followed in line. "I just want to show you where you can stay and then you can go down and have breakfast."

Once upstairs, Jake looked down from the loft at Embry and Sam hanging out on the living room couch.

"There are three guest bedrooms up here and there will always be fresh sheets." Emily said as she pointed to the doors. "Shifts can get hectic, so Zee let's everyone use her house as a home base of sorts. If you need to sleep or eat in between, you can come here. Meetings are held here as well unless otherwise stated."

Jake was surprised how cut and dry everything was. "You make it sound like I am starting the first day of a new job. Everything is organized." He chuckled.

"Things are efficient this way." She stopped in a room doorway for a moment and gave him a sympathetic look. "I know all this a lot to take in. Your whole life changed in the course of one night... but those creatures are out there killing people and you guys are the only ones who can stop them." She gave him a soft smile before speaking again. "We are all a team, it's not a job... it's a family that watches out for one another."

For a second time today, Jake was speechless as he absorbed everything Emily said. He gave her a simple nod that he understood. Looking around the room, He saw that it was designed pretty simple. It had clean white walls and a very large bed that looked comfortable.

"All three rooms are like this so there is no point in fighting over who gets the best one. Just pick one someone isn't sleeping in." She laughed and left the room.

Jake kept up the pace as they went back downstairs. As they walked, he took notice of all the framed pictures of Zee and the pack that lined the walls. They were definitely a strange group. Bringing him from his thoughts, Emily stopped at another room and opened the door. He was instantly hit with Zyanya's scent. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The whole house smelt like her, but it was strongest in this room.

"This is Zee's room and despite anything Paul tells you... it's off limits," Emily explained.

Now Jake was curious what Paul had to do with it. This room showed more of Zee's personality. All the furniture was maple wood. Her bedspread and curtains had hints of purple in them. The room looked Victorian with a chandelier in the center, but the only thing that stood out as girly was the vanity in the corner.

After seeing the bedrooms, Emily showed Jake the kitchen, dining room, office, and the door to Zee's studio. "Oh, one last thing," she added. "Take it easy on horsing around in the house. Zee has already had to replace two lamps. Now go sit down and I will bring breakfast out."

That was the best thing he heard all day. Jake ate and talked with his new pack mates. After satisfying his new appetite, he wandered upstairs and collapsed into bed for a very long sleep.

.-^-.

Jacob absently looked at the calendar while he chewed his bacon. A week... It's been a week since his life changed. It was odd that this all somehow felt normal now. He was friends with the people he spent so long despising... well aside from Embry that is. They all patrolled and they all goofed off. They had fun together. Jake could now see how it was possible that Zee, Embry, Jared, and Kim looked so close the night of the movies. They were a unit, all brought together by a single secret.

Embry showed Jake lots of memories of things he missed. Also, true to her word... there really was never anything going on between Embry and Zee. He was still learning all about the part Zee plays in this large family. Jake was relieved to hear she was actually a member of the pack, and not an imprint... though he swore Paul secretly wished she was his. Thinking of her made Jake hope she would come back soon, he needed to make amends with her.

Another apology Jake found himself giving was to his dad. After he phased the first time and caught up on the sleep he needed... Jake went home and apologized to his father for flipping out on him. His dad had sat him down and filled in any gaps his son might have had on the legends.

The next day he had to call Bella and tell her to stay away. He understood having to keep his distance from people, it's the whole reason he was cutting out on school for a few weeks. Jake still felt Bella should know the truth though. He didn't want to see her fall back into a pattern of depression and he knew without him, that was a real possibility.

"Okay, everyone move over... I need to hook up the speaker phone and then Sam can start the meeting," Emily called out as she made her way to the kitchen table with the white box. She put it in the middle and hooked up the phone to it.

Sam sat down at the head of the table and the rest of the guy's leaned in. "We are all here. Can you hear us Zee?"

"Yup... am I coming through clear?"

"Crystal," Sam replied.

Zee's adjusted lower voice came through the speaker. "Good morning Angels!"

"Good morning Charlie!" Paul and Jared replied in high pitch voices.

Everyone began to laugh until Sam's voice cut through. "All right you three, knock it off."

Sam mostly went on about how there hasn't been any sightings of the red headed leech. He told us we were all doing a good job and to make sure we get enough sleep in between shifts. While he was talking, Jake spotted Embry looking curiously at the speaker. He watched Embry mouth the number's to himself that he read from the ID.

"What are you doing?" The new wolf whispered to his friend.

"I had to make sure she was on a different line. Check this out this." Embry replied with a smirk.

Jake eyed Embry asking Paul for his phone so he could text his mom. As Paul slid it over to him, Embry checked to make sure Sam was still talking to Zee. He was asking her how things were going with her audit. The conversation halted when a song came through the speaker.

"Look at them girls with the Daisy Dukes on, I want you to... Look at them girls with the Daisy Dukes on, Everybody..." Suddenly, the speaker was quiet. "Paul," Zee said. "Why are you calling me?"

The table roared with laughter at the fact Zee had that song as Paul's ring tone on her cell. Paul's face turned red. "It's not funny."

Sam chuckled. "It kinda is." That itself earned another laugh from the group. "Okay... Okay. Enough jokes. Sorry Zee, you were saying?"

Zee stopped giggling so she could answer. "Things are slow going here. The auditor is reviewing records, and my assistant is buried under a mound of paperwork somewhere around here."

"Well, keep us posted," Sam replied. "We all miss you and can't wait to have you back." He then turned his attention to Jacob. "Jake, you have been doing great this week." Everyone agreed and gave him encouragement. "Was there any questions or concerns you had?" Sam asked.

"Yes actually," Jake nervously began. "I understand the staying away from people thing for now, but I think Bella needs to know the truth so she can handle it better."

"You can't seriously want to tell the leech lover," Paul said aggravated.

"I'm sorry Jake, the secrecy of the pack is to be protected. You can't tell her anything about the pack. Only a select few are allowed to know, and Bella does not fall into any of those categories," Sam spoke as the rest of the table quieted.

"Well, how do you explain Zee knowing then?" Jake replied. He really didn't want to throw Zee under the bus, but he was trying to prove a point.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Because she's one of us you idiot."

"It's true Jake, Zee may not be a wolf... but she is pack. She's in the trenches with us everyday and even if that was not the case, Zee keeps the counsel informed of all the happenings we deal with," Sam confirmed.

Jake was not about to give up. "Zee, help me out here. Bella is your friend too. She can handle this, she's good with weird. Don't you think she should know?"

Everyone could hear Zee sighing into the phone. "I'm sorry Jake, but no... I don't think Bella should know. The pack's secret should continued to be preserved. Not just for the town, but for each of us... I don't think many of your brothers at the table would feel very comfortable with other's knowing what they are unless it's necessary. I agree with Sam, The only ones that can know are the pack, the elders, and imprints."

Jake looked around and was irritated to see them all being so unreasonable. The anger was building and he felt himself start to shake.

Sam quickly jolted up from his seat to stand in front of Emily. Once in his protective stance, he pointed towards the door. "Go take a run Jake and cool off."

Jake stood up so forcefully that his chair fell backwards. With a quick sprint, he was out the door and into the woods. He phased and ran as fast as he could go while still reeling from the conversation. Jake swore he would figure out a way for Bella to know the truth. He would save his friend from going dark again.

.-^-.

Zyanya looked up at her house and smiled. "Home sweet home." She dragged her suitcase behind her and opened the front door. Setting it to the side, she looked into the kitchen and living room. "Hello... anyone here?" When she received no answer, she concluded she had the place to herself. The first thing she did was walk to her couch, kick off her heels, and plop down to rest her sore feet on her coffee table.

It had been almost two weeks since she'd been home. Just yesterday, her and Darcy finally convinced the auditor that everything checked out. Zee made sure she caught the next flight out of Houston.

Zee had just closed her eyes when her cell phone started ringing. She lifted her lids towards the ceiling and groaned. She knew it was Bella calling. Her friend had been calling all week with concerns about Jacob. Reaching in her purse, she grabbed the phone to answer it.

"Hey Bella," Zee greeted her as she rubbed her tired eyes. "No, I haven't seen Jacob, I actually just walked through the door." She listened to her frantic friend again go on a tirade about where Jake could be. Trying to pacify Bella and avoid answering any questions, Zee decided to keep her company. "Bella relax, I am sure everything is fine. How about you and I hang out later and you can fill me in on all the gossip from school?"

"Oh," Bella replied. "That sounds nice. How about around 6. I should be back from my hike by then."

Hike... Zee thought. Oh no, that is not a good thing. "You are going hiking? I love hiking," Zee lied. "How about I join you? They say you should never go alone."

"Sure," her friend agreed. "Can you be here in 20 minutes?"

Zee wanted to cry at the fact she wouldn't have time for a nap. She hadn't gotten much sleep on this trip. With fake enthusiasm she replied. "Yeah, great! I'll see you soon." After hanging up, Zee went to the kitchen to make herself some strong coffee. While it brewed, she paced her way to her bedroom closet to find her hiking boots. It was going to be a tough morning.

* * *

So... not a lot of action this chapter, but the meadow is coming up next chapter and the plot will be thickening. :D Fav/Follow/Review


	8. Fight It

A/N: Thanks for the new fav/follows. Once again, you reviewers rock and totally make my day. :D

I still have not gotten to double check the last chapter for errors because the site is being wonky and it's taking forever to upload. I saw a few, so will fix them asap. Hope you all are having a great weekend!

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

More Than Friends - By Edie Brickell

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 8

Fight It

Bella let out a 'oomph' sound when her knees hit the dirt.

Zyanya's face contorted into a painful expression as she watched her friend fall to the ground for a third occasion. This time, the culprit that tripped her, was a thick tree root sticking out on the path. Zee hurried over and helped lift Bella up onto her feet. She glanced down at the girl's jeans. "Is it a bleeder?"

Bella rubbed her knees and shook her head. "No... I'm okay. Let's just get going, I want to find the meadow." She brushed past a concerned Zee.

This girl is on a mission, Zee mused to herself and followed behind. She wondered if this is what Bella and Jake were doing out here a couple of weeks ago, searching for some mystery meadow. "Are you sure this place exists?"

"Yes," Bella replied flatly without further explanation.

Zee squinted her eyes as she looked towards the sky. "For March weather, it sure is bright out." She flicked down her sunglasses over her eyes and positioned them correctly around her ears. Zee continued to trail behind Bella and swat away branches that poked her while she passed. She didn't really think they were on an actual path anymore and began to question her determined friend's sense of direction. Zee pulled a compass out of her bag and was just getting it settled in her palm when she collided into a very still Bella. Looking over her friends shoulder, she could see what was left of a circular meadow.

Bella took a few strides towards the middle and frantically started looking around. Seeing her friend looking distressed, Zee ran towards her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella was overwrought and in a frenzied state. "It's dead... everything is dead. Maybe it was never here. Maybe I imagined it all." She ran her hand through her hair and stared down at the ground. "Maybe I imagined him," she whispered and began to hug herself.

Zee was worried, her friend looked like she was on the verge of tears and was acting unusually odd. "Hey..." Zee put her hands on Bella's shoulders to get her to calm down and focus. "It's okay Bella, I'm here," she spoke smoothly. "Now, tell me what you are looking for and what you think you imagined."

"I just..." Bella never finished her sentence as she stared at Zyanya. She took her arm's from around her stomach and wrapped them around Zee's neck into a hug.

Surprised by the sudden change, Zee tried to comfort her as best she could. She rubbed her back and repeated that everything would be alright. Both girls were interrupted when a third person popped up.

"Bella..."

As Bella jumped away from her friend, Zee took in the male's appearance who now joined them in the meadow. The man had dark skin and long dread locks past his shoulders. His chest, peeking out through his jacket, showed that his physique was toned. A mustache and goatee framed his mouth, but the feature that stood out the most was his large eyes and bright red pupils. A vampire had found them.

"Laurent." Bella sighed then smiled. "You're real."

Zee arched an eyebrow at her friend. Why on earth is she chatty with this guy, does she not see the red eyes? Zee was now questioning Bella's sanity.

"Was there any doubt I wasn't?" He chuckled as he came closer. "I was just at the Cullen's place, I see they have been gone for a long time now. I'm a bit surprised they left you behind... unguarded."

Bella looked like she got the gist that this would not be a pleasant reunion. "They come back and check in all the time."

Laurent laughed again. "I think not." His eyes shifted from Bella to Zee. "I can smell her from here." He pointed to Bella and then aimed his finger on Zee. "But you... you are something entirely different."

"I get that a lot." Zee mused and crossed her arms. She decided to let him keep talking before doing anything.

Bella jumped back in the conversation so the focus would not be on Zyanya. "I'll tell the Cullens you stopped by." She spoke out taking a step closer to Zee.

"Oh... I don't think you will be telling them anything. You see," he said as he again moved forward. "I came out here as a favor for Victoria. Now, she plans to issue your death herself, since Edward did kill her mate after all, but I think I will take care of that for her."

Zee started to mentally prepare herself. This vamp was getting to close and she knew she had to time this perfectly.

"Edward will know and he will come after you," Bella pleaded.

Laurent shrugged. "He must not care if he left you as if you were nothing of importance," he insisted and Bella flinched. "You do smell good and I'm going to enjoy this."

"Bella!" Zee bellowed out before wrapping her arms around the girl. It was at that moment Zee froze both Bella and Laurent. Taking a deep breath, Zee stepped back to see Bella standing with her eyes squeezed shut. She turned around to check on the vampire and saw that she had froze him mid stride. "That is what I call good timing." She beamed to herself. "Now... let's see if they actually wear those bracelets I made."

Zee pushed the little panic button on her watch and threw her bag on the ground to sit on. Getting herself comfortable, she rested in the middle of the meadow and waited. A few minutes later, A black wolf ran through the trees with the rest of the pack trotting close behind.

Zyanya stood and brushed herself off. She smiled at all the wolves before her and watched as Sam ran off behind some bushes. "Boys..." She spread her arms wide. "I missed you." Soon, she was attacked with furry paws and a few licks to her face. After Zee hugged Jared, Embry, and Paul, She noticed a lone copper colored wolf off by himself. She shuffled over and grinned at him. "Look at you Jake..." She scratched under his chin. "Aren't you a pretty color."

"Zee." Sam called out causing Zee to make her way over to him. "Nice shades." He spoke giving her a lopsided smile and flicking them so she had to readjust the sunglasses on her nose. "So..." He hooked his thumb towards the vampire. "What's going on here?"

"I got you guys a present, but didn't have time to wrap it." She smirked and the wolves gave out a little bark of laughter. Zee then proceeded to tell Sam everything the vampire said while the rest of the pack circled them. "I think it's best if you drag him outside the meadow before I unfreeze them. That way it will be easier to get Bella out of here without seeing anything."

"Agreed, good work Zee." He complimented with a light pat on the back and ran behind the bushes again to shift. When he reemerged, the wolves grabbed Laurent by the shoulders with their teeth and dragged him beyond the trees.

Once they were out of sight, Zee picked up her bag and walked over to Bella. "10 seconds!" she yelled out. Counting down silently in her head, She wrapped her arms back around Bella. When she reached one, she set both Bella and Laurent free.

Bella opened her eyes and moved her head back and forth over Zee's shoulder. "Where did he go?"

Zee released her and looked around as well. "I don't know... but let's get out of here in case he comes back."

Her friend nodded forcefully and both girls turned to go out the way they came. A scream made Bella pause and look behind her. As Zee tried to pull her away, Bella caught a glimpse of the wolves hauling an escaped Laurent back into the trees.

"Did... did you see that. Huge horse size wolves just attacked Laurent," Bella said wide eyed.

"No, I think they were bears." Zee insisted while continuing to tug the girl away from the meadow.

Bella picked up her pace. "They were definitely wolves, I have to tell Charlie," she declared as they found their way back to the trail.

Well, that didn't go as planned Zee thought to herself.

.-^-.

It was late afternoon at the Black household when Jake finally awoke from his nap. He wanted to make sure he had enough sleep before his next run. The wolf was pulling double patrols today so he would have his Saturday off. Ever since the pack learned about the connection with the red headed leech and Bella, they have added her house to their route. It had been one week since they took out that vampire in the meadow, and Jake was still angry that Bella was so friendly with it. To be honest, he was pissed she associated with them at all. It was their fault that he had become what he is.

Pushing his frustration out of his mind, Jake climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he dully stared inside. He grabbed a carton of orange juice and pushed the top open to chug it down.

"Jake..." His father's voice made him stop mid gulp. "Use a glass," he chided.

Jake put the carton on the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry dad." Opening the cabinet, he found a glass and filled it to the brim. He leaned his back towards the counter to face his father. He watched his dad link his hands in his lap and give him one of his 'serious talk' looks. Jake arched an eyebrow at him. "Something you wanted to discuss?"

The older man just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just curious if you have seen Zee?"

Jake thought it was an odd question but answered it anyway. "I saw her the day she came back from Texas... the day in the meadow. I haven't seen her since because she's either at school, patrolling, or out covering up our tracks with Harry on their wolf hunts." After the meadow, Bella had told everyone about the wolves in the woods, now the pack had to watch out for guys with rifles.

"Oh." His dad frowned. "I was really hoping one of the men in the Black line would finally catch a break," he mumbled under his breath.

Jake wouldn't have caught that if it wasn't for his heightened hearing. "What are you talking about?"

Billy waved him off. "It's not important." He readjusted himself in his chair. "We need to figure out what to do about Bella, she's becoming a problem. That girl sat in her truck out front for a good part of last night."

Jake blew out a breath. "I'm working on it."

"Okay son, just don't stress yourself out. I can try to keep her at bay," he said as he grabbed his wheels and turned his chair. Before he left he stared at Jake. "I just want you to know I am proud of you, you are doing a great service to our tribe... your mom would be proud too." His dad gave him a large smile before rolling away.

Jake had to admit, hearing that made him feel a little better about his situation. Now, he just had to figure out what to do about Bella. He took another sip of juice and stared off into space.

He promised he wouldn't hurt her... that he'd always be her friend. That's exactly what he was doing though, hurting her. She should know the truth about everything that's going on... she is a part of it. But she did lie and keep the Cullen's secret, even from him, his mind argued.

Jake thought back of how she looked the day she was found in the woods. It was right after that leech left her and moved away with his family. Jake sighed and put his glass in the sink. He decided he couldn't see her like that again, He'd find a way to tell her.

As if her ears were ringing, Bella's truck pulled up to the house. Jake slipped on his sneakers and paused before opening the front door. "Might as well get this over with." He turned the knob and walked through. As he jogged down the steps he could see her getting out of her truck.

Jake looked down at his feet while she approached him in the pouring rain.

"Jake." Her voice trembled.

He looked up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes and then it hit him.

.-^-.

Zee pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine to her car. She leaned her head back into the seat cushion for a moment to give herself a small break. The tired girl had just left the wolf hunt with Harry and the other angry townsfolk... she had five minutes before she had to start patrol. Opening the car door and getting out, Zee didn't even bother to enter her house. Instead, she walked right past it and into the woods. She found the familiar stump at the entrance point and took a seat to wait.

Zee thought about how her and Harry were making a good team. Whenever they came across a wolf print they would easily smudge it over with their shoes. Zee had been keeping an extra eye on Harry since she heard Charlie inquire about his heart trouble. She didn't want to see the man push himself to far.

The sound of crunching leaves brought her attention to the person entering. "Embry?" She gave her friend a puzzled look. "I thought I had patrol with Jake tonight."

"Yeah... about that," Embry began to bite his lip like he did when he was nervous.

Zee stood up and rushed over to him. "What is it?"

"Jake stopped by earlier and asked me to switch with him. He went to Bella's tonight," Embry informed her and keep his eyes steady on her face.

"Okay... is he watching her house because of the red head?"

Embry shook his head. "No, he's going to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Zee asked confused.

"Zee..." Embry blew out a long breath and looked up at the sky before bringing his gaze back to her. "Jake imprinted on Bella."

Zyanya stood there for a moment before slowly sitting down again on the stump. "Wow... that was fast." Bella, Jake imprinted on Bella. Zee couldn't help it, she felt her stomach sink. She knew it would happen she told herself, but it still didn't make it hurt any less.

"How ya doing?" Embry inquired while trying to read her expressions.

Zee realized she was being to transparent. Standing up, she smiled at Embry. "Good... and good for Jake, Bella's a great girl... I'm sure they will be happy." Zee took her hands and swatted her backside to remove any dirt that may have gotten on her skirt. "We should get started on our run."

Embry nodded. Before Zee could walk in front of him he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "Just in case you needed it," he said before gradually pulling away.

Zee laid a hand on his cheek. "Thanks Embry." She smiled and then took off for her trail.

Running through the forest, Zee enjoyed feeling the wind on her face. The faster she ran, the more she thought... mostly about Jake. She decided that it was better this happened so soon. If it hurt like this now, imagine how bad it would have been if she were more invested in those feelings. Zee had always thought it would happen for him, it seemed to be the case for all the prior wolves in Black bloodline... they all eventually imprinted. These thoughts brought a memory of the last time she was in La Push into her mind.

* * *

Zyanya stood barefoot in the mud with a pail laced over her arm. While she searched through the oysters to pick the best ones, a man of 21 sat on a rock not far from her. His tan skin glistened in the sun from the ocean spray. Long black hair whipped in the wind as he closed his eyes and took in the warmth around him. He had a strong brow line that was positioned perfectly with his lifted cheekbones.

After putting a handful of shellfish in her pail, Zyanya looked to her friend. "Ephraim... explain imprinting to me."

Her friend sighed before looking to her. "Why do you ask such things?"

"Because I'm curious," she insisted as she put the pail down and wiped her hands on her dress.

"You know more than I. You have witnessed it through my ancestors and have heard the tales. You know what imprinting is Zyanya," he said firmly before giving her a sullen look.

"But I want to hear it how you hear it, what you will experience. I know that the information is told from father to son. I only hear from the legends what it is actually like. I only know that it is your spirit wife," she spoke adamantly and she sat down beside Ephraim on the rock.

Ephraim furrowed his brows and stared at the ocean. "And if I do not wish to imprint?"

"But you must," she said in surprise at the thought of him not wanting to. "You will receive your perfect mate, everything you could ever want. It's destiny to fall in love with her."

"My choices are not my own. I want to choose who I love... who I do love." Ephraim looked at Zyanya with sad eyes.

Zyanya took her friend's hand in hers. "When you do find a girl to love, she will be your imprint." She smiled. "You have been a great friend to me these past months. I have been in such a sad place since death took someone I cared for. Your imprint will find great joy in being joined with a man of your strength and kindness."

Ephraim nodded and stared back to the waves for a moment. "Your friend." Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Zyanya and smiled at her. Ephraim tucked her chin length hair behind her ear. "My father told that imprinting gave meaning. Your soul is fulfilled, the spirit wife is the half of you that you seek. For the fish, she is water. For the eagle, she is flight. For the man, she is the heart. When the souls greet for the first time, he becomes hers."

Zyanya smiled gingerly with a dreamy expression on her face. "So that is what is was like for Nitis."

"My ancestor loved his imprint greatly... but there was love before her." Ephraim explained.

Tilting her head to the side with a curious look. "Your great great grandfather was a very quiet man... are you sure? I was here before he imprinted and never saw him talk to another female."

Ephraim laughed. "Father to son talks passed down." He said pointing out that she used that line herself.

Zyanya let out her own chuckle. "I suspect that Nitis was not only a man of silence but of secrets as well." She grinned and patted her friends hand. "Thank you Ephraim, thank you for explaining for me."

He smiled and stood. "The sun is hiding, we must go." Ephraim helped her up and the pair walked back to the village.

* * *

Zee was still running through the forest at a fast pace when her head cleared. She had almost forgotten that chat with her old friend. Zee recalled that Ephraim did indeed imprint two months after that conversation. Of all the wolves she had known and befriended through time, her reaction had never been what it is now. She only felt true happiness for all of them and she was happy for Jake... it's just that at the same time she was saddened.

Zyanya knew she had to shake these feelings. More than friends will never happen.

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	9. Awakening

A/N: Due to mass reader panic, I tried to get this next update out quickly lol. As promised this story will have a Jake/Zee endgame, but things get messy... we are in the twilight world after all. I can say, I will try to be as original as possible though. Have faith and enjoy the ride :)

Also, some reviewers gave really cool story suggestions. I know I have my plan already set in motion, but wouldn't mind reading some Jake stories like that. If you write them, please let me know so I can follow.

FYI: This is an informative chapter, you all may be able to link a few things together from Zee's past.

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

Mirrors - by Justin Timberlake

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 9

Awakening

The sun shone brightly through the now uncovered window of Zyanya's bedroom. Zee squeezed her eyes tightly shut and held the pillow firmly to her face. Why, her mind chanted, why does he have to do this to me?

"Zeeeeeee. I know your awake. Stop ignoring me," the annoying voice rung out. "Don't make me jump on that bed girl."

Zyanya removed the pillow from her eyes and turned her head to view her alarm clock. "Paul, it's 8 AM and it's Saturday."

"Yes, and you are missing a beautiful day. We have patrol soon anyway... so up and at 'em, I will see you in the kitchen."

Zee sat up in her bed and stretched. Looking towards her doorway at the retreating figure, she shook her head and laughed. "Who would have thought that cocky perv of a wolf would be such a morning person."

After finishing her daily morning activities, Zee made her way into the kitchen. She gave a general good morning to everyone and grabbed the mail off the counter. Taking a seat next to Paul at the table, Zee nibbled on some toast and began to shuffle through the envelopes. A smile lit up her face when she came across a heavy letter with a return address from Texas.

Quickly opening it, she saw the note that said she was promised these. Inside, were a good sized stack of photos that she eagerly pulled out. Looking at the first picture, Zee beamed with pride.

"Who's that?" Emily asked over her shoulder while stirring some type of batter she prepared.

Zee pointed to the man in the photo. "That's Jacy, his wife Mary is next to him, and..." She moved her finger to the infant in the picture. "that is their new baby daughter Sunny."

"Oh," Emily cooed. "She's so precious." Zee nodded in agreement, and Em continued to watch as she went through each picture. "Are they family?"

"Not blood related." Zee replied. "Jacy lived with me for a long time though and we are as close as a brother and sister can be." Zyanya couldn't really explain that Jacy came to live with her when he was only five years old. The grown man in the picture was clearly in his twenties. She basically raised him herself, moving to two different reservations to keep her secret in tact. Despite the age of appearance, she would always be his big sister.

"He kinda looks like Seth Clearwater," Emily offered nonchalantly before walking back to the counter.

Zee took a closer look at Jacy's features. She could see a bit of a resemblance. Same tanned skin from their backgrounds, same cropped black hair, and same wide smile. There was a slight similarity in the nose, but their eyes were completely different.

"We should go, we have to go wake Jake up," Embry announced as he stood from the table.

Zee had been so engulfed in the photographs, she hadn't noticed Embry come in. Now that she looked around, she saw that the whole pack was there minus Jake. "How come he got to sleep in?"

"Because he doesn't have a Paul alarm clock," Jared joked while walking over to put his plate in the sink. "We are all going, we wanna know the scoop on Bella."

Bella and Jake... Zee had done such a good job at pushing that topic out of her mind. Well, she supposed she would have to deal with it sooner or later... might as well get it over with. She pushed herself up from her chair and said good bye to Emily. The pack left her house and walked into the woods.

Zee stared at the ground while the rest of the guys phased. When they were all ready, she turned around to address them. "Last one to the edge of the woods at Jake's... changes all the bed sheets at the house." With a smirk she took off running.

Zyanya's speed was at an all time high. The longer she stayed in La Push, the more her capabilities strengthened. It was an exchange of gifts with the tribe's own founder that made it possible for her to be a protector and offer assistance. She always wondered why the boys never questioned more about the tribe's legends. They now knew that the wolf and imprinting stories were true, why not be curious about the other stories?

Seeing the clearing coming up before her, Zee slowed down to a jog and waited. Right behind her was Sam. Jared and Paul followed a few minutes later, while an aggravated Embry brought up the rear.

The boys came out from behind the bushes to greet her. "Hell Zee, are you sure you aren't part leech, you run like them?" Paul blurt out.

Sam tugged on her ponytail and smiled. "Our girl is becoming quite lethal."

"I'm also way lighter than you huge wolves, I take longer jumps." She turned her gaze to the loser of the race. "Sorry Embry, you're on sheet duty." Zee pouted at him while he just shrugged.

As the pack came out of the woods, they noticed Bella's truck in front of the house. "I wonder how their talk went?" Paul questioned while they walked.

Zee witnessed Bella shuffle out of the house towards them. Her face was screwed up in anger and her hands were curled into fists. "I'm guessing not to well... she looks extremely pissed off right now." Watching Bella, they all stopped in their tracks.

Bella marched right up to Sam and forcefully pushed him back. "Why him, why did you have to do this to him? He didn't want any part of your group."

"Whoa girlie." Paul laughed. "This chick needs to get her facts straight."

Bella lost her cool and slapped Paul right across the face. It left a crack sound to linger on all their ears.

Zee put her hand to her mouth. "Oh Gods, of all the people for her to hit... did it have to be Paul?"

The next sequence of events happened so instantaneously that it was like watching it in slow motion. Paul began to shake violently. Jared suddenly locked his arms around Zee to protect her. He moved the two of them out of the way and spun them around so their backs were facing Paul.

Sam told Bella to get away while attempting to calm down the agitated wolf. His efforts were futile though as Paul phased out in the open. When Bella saw what he had become, she screamed and started to run. Zee looked over Jared's shoulder to make sure Bella was okay, instead she saw Jake running and phasing himself. As both boys were about to attack one another... Zee froze them mid air.

...

Jake was stuck, he moved his eyes towards the ground to see he was not touching it. One moment he wanted to rip Paul apart for going after Bella, the next he's frozen.

_"Freaking Time Warp."_

Jake heard Paul's thoughts enter his mind and guessed Zee did this. He was glaring at the wolf across from him when his view was obstructed by the back of Zee's head. Jake listened as she chastised Paul and internally smirked._ "Serves you right... Ass."_ He thought over to the other wolf.

"Paul, of all the people to go after. You know the law. Heavens forbid something actually happened and she got hurt. You are all as good as brothers, how could you do that to Jake?" Zee growled out at Paul who was unable to reply.

Zee turned around to face Jake. "I'm so sorry..." Jake didn't hear another word she said. He was so caught up in color of her eyes. They were like a smoky topaz, just like his mother's birthstone. Everything began to fade and the entire scene around him changed.

Jake looked around in confusion. It was suddenly night in the forest and the only light to be found was coming from the burning logs to his side. He found himself sitting cross legged parallel from Zyanya. Both of their palms were reached out and touching one another. Her hair was long and intertwined with some type of headdress. She was chanting and the smoke coming out of the fire was swirling around them in the most unusual way.

The scene melted away into daylight. Jake could see Zee sitting on the bank of the river. She was draped in what looked like a colorful burlap cloth. She was humming while her two long ebony braids danced in the wind. When she realized he was there, she looked up and gave him a large smile. With the quickest of speeds, a woman suddenly stood behind her in a long Renaissance type dress. Jake panicked, the woman had red eyes, and Zee didn't notice she was there. Before he could do anything, the vampire took her hands and twisted Zee's head with such force it snapped her neck. "Zyanya!" Jake screamed out, but his voice was not his own.

Shifting to a new moment, Jake could feel himself hiding in the bushes. He poked his head up to see what was happening and caught sight of Zee bathing in the river. Her wet hair was longer and cascaded down her back to reach her hips. The odd thing was that Jake knew each time these visions changed, he was a different person... and each time the feelings for Zyanya were stronger. He felt himself blush when she turned around, but she did not catch that he was there.

Colors twirled around and he found himself on the outskirts of a village. He was on the back of a horse and frantically searching around for Zyanya. Gunfire echoed in his ears and the smell of fire burned his nose. When Jake finally spotted her, he was taken back in awe. Zee was the only woman fighting along side the tribe against men trying to attack the village. Her face was painted and her clothes were of animal hide. He watched as she back armed a man in the throat and kicked another to the ground. Screams could be heard from a tribal woman who was being assaulted. Jake's eyes widened as Zee threw a what looked like a small axe at the man's back. He fell to his death and the woman was able to get away. Jake felt himself buck the horse and ride it towards Zee. With one hand reached out, he grabbed hers and pulled her onto the steed.

The battle faded and Jake was now in a small school. Zyanya was leaning over a child teaching her to read in English. Her appearance threw him off, she looked like she walked right out of The Great Gatsby. Zee's hair was short to her chin and a barrette pinned it to the side. Her dress hit her knee and her heels were very old fashioned. She waved Jake over with a small smile and he sat down next to the little girl. "Here, you can help her," she said as she walked over to another child. Listening to the girl read, He didn't look at the book... instead he couldn't take his eyes off of Zyanya. It was the strongest amount of love he had felt for her since the visions started.

As if it never happened, Jake was now back in the place where he started. He felt himself on the ground looking up at a very confused looking Zee. That is the moment everything flooded in. All the smiles she had given him since that first day in the diner flashed in his mind. A void he wasn't even aware he had... was suddenly filled. His heart swelled and he looked at her knowing she was the most important thing in the world. Without her... there was no him. Jake knew he would live the rest of his life for only Zyanya, he was now entirely hers. A sense of pure joy radiated through him until a voice echoed in his mind.

_"You Bastard! You lied!"_ Paul yelled into his thoughts. _"Not only that, but you just had to go and imprint on Zee,"_ he growled out.

_"Can I get a minute here?"_ Jake responded, annoyed that the other wolf was kinda ruining his moment. It was shortlived though because a loud roar radiated from the forest. Before he could question the noise, he watched as Zee sucked in a breath and her hand went to her chest. Falling to her knees, she continued to breath heavy. The pack circled around her concerned.

Fear overcame Jake at the thought that something might be wrong with her. He leaned in close laying his large furry ear next to her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

"I'm okay Jake," she said with a rub to his head. Her breathing evened out and she slowly stood up smiling. "She's awake." He heard her mutter to herself. Zee instantly became giddy. She pointed to the two men still in wolf form. "I hope you two can work this out." Zee then looked to the rest of the pack. "Why don't you guys go take Bella to my house and let her calm down. I will be there in a bit, there is something I have to take care of." With that, Zee ran into the forest.

Sam stood in front of Jake and Paul. "Alright, both of you go for a run."

Jake looked towards Bella who seemed dazed and watched as she walked to her truck with the rest of the guys. He sprinted into the forest with Paul on his tail.

_"Time to fess up Black... why'd you lie about imprinting on Bella?"_

Jake gave out a low snuff._ "Look..."_ He stopped running. _"I made a promise to Bella, I promised I would never hurt her and always be there for her. I was just trying to be a good friend. She was a wreck after the leeches left, I didn't want to see her spiral out of control again. No one would let me talk to her. The only way I could tell her anything was if she was one of us, on the counsel..."_

_"Or an imprint,"_ Paul finished for him. _"You're an idiot."_

_"Well... it was all for nothing anyway. When I told Sam I imprinted on Bella, he said 'well if she is your imprint, you can tell her about everything.' Because of how he worded it, when the time came, nothing would come out because Bella was not my imprint. I was still held by the order. I had to improvise and hope she would figure things out on her own."_

Paul shook his head. _"So let me ask you this, you know we all share a wolf mind... how the hell were you going to keep this a secret?"_

Jake lowered his head to the ground embarrassed. _"I hadn't planned that far ahead."_

_"Again... you're an idiot,"_ Paul repeated while stretching out. He laid on the ground and looked up at Jake. _"Black, you are pretty much screwed. The whole pack thinks you imprinted on Bella... including your actual imprint. Zee, the one who thinks imprinting is more sacred than I think even Sam himself does. She won't even look twice at any of the wolves because she swears they have an imprint out there waiting for them. When she finds out you lied about something so important she's going to think you are scum."_

Jake groaned but it came out like a whimper. _"Shit."_

Paul watched the wolf in front of him pace back and forth. _"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm thinking,"_ he replied and continued to pace. After a few minutes Jake stopped._ "Okay... I'm not going to tell her yet. We are not back to being as friendly as we were when we met. First... I have to apologize, then I will work on getting back into her good graces. Maybe I can make her fall in love with me before I tell her so she won't care as much. It will soften the blow that I lied and will make her more accepting of the imprint."_

Paul raised one of his furry brows. _"So you're not going to tell anyone the truth?"_ He watched as Jake shook his head. _"How are you going to keep the Bella imprint news from getting back to Bella or your father?"_

_"Sam won't let the pack say anything if I tell him I am not ready for anyone to know. I figure I can keep them all from finding out the truth if I do my patrol rotations with you and Zee. Otherwise, I will just keep my mind busy so no one overhears anything,"_ Jake explained and realized a simple flaw in his plan. _"Are you going to tell anyone?"_

Paul barked out a laugh._ "Nope, it's going to be to much fun watching you burn yourself to the ground on this one."_

Jake nodded and then paused. _"I was wondering... what was it like on your end when I imprinted."_

Paul thought back so Jake could see. _"You did space out there for awhile before, but you snapped out of it and then the imprint happened. It was actually pretty cool, I hate to admit it but I'm jealous... I want to feel that."_

_"Yeah,"_ Jake responded. He thought about Zee and gave a smile which looked more like his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

_"Oh gods... don't do that. I had to see that stupid grin on Jared's face after Kim. It's not much better in wolf form,"_ Paul warned and stood up._ "We better go, your leech lover awaits."_ He barked out a laugh and took off with an annoyed Jake behind him.

.-^-.

Zee found herself in a familiar part of the woods, near the treaty line. Her eyes scanned the trees and focused in on a dark mist lingering near a branch. "Boox," she called out.

The fog intensified and slide down the base of the tree. When it moved to the ground, a shape began to take form. As it glided forward the indentations of paws could be seen. Zee smiled as a very large black jaguar came face to face with her. "Oh Boox... I've missed you," she whispered into the cat's fur as she hugged it. The animal purred in response.

"We have work to do again. I want you to be my eyes and ears in the forest. Alert me of anything suspicious and keep yourself well hidden." She pet Boox a few more times before sending her off. Now, Zee would know 'when and where' if the pack needed her. Billy is not going to be a happy camper.

* * *

Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	10. Not Alone

A/N: Thanks again to all the folks who reviewed, followed, and faved.

To answer a question regarding the last chapter. Yes, before Jake imprinted he was pulled into scenes from the past. Each of the eyes he saw through were different ancestors of his that had cared for her through time. He still does not know that though as his father never gave him the talk about Zee's history in the tribe. He will find out later though. :)

I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Sorry for the gap but I was in a reading mode this month. I usually keep my profile updated on what I am up to if y'all feel like checking.

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

Instant Crush - By Daft Punk

(Playlist for this story is linked in profile)

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 10

Not Alone

It was Saturday evening in La Push, Washington and a nervous young girl stood idle on the porch of a little red house. After Zyanya had seen Boox in the forest she went back to her home to inquire how Bella was handling the news. Unfortunately, Zee was told she missed her friend and Jacob by a few minutes. Even though Sam told the pack that Jake wished the imprint to be a secret, Jake still took her for a walk to explain about the wolves.

Zyanya ran her patrol and now found herself staring at the white screen door in front of her. She was working up the courage to knock and confess to Billy. She felt like a teenager getting ready to confess to her parents that she got pulled over for speeding. Zee's mind continued to defend that this wasn't her fault... but her nerves continued to thrust questions at her. What if he bans her from the pack... or worse, kicks her out of La Push?

"Zyanya, how long are you going to stand in front of my door?"

Zee hopped backwards startled. She wrung her hands together while he continued to stare at her. "Billy... I didn't see you there."

He chuckled. "I gathered as much." Opening the door fully for her, he waved her in. "Well... come on then."

Zee sat down in her normal spot on the couch. Their chats about the ongoings of the pack have become a weekly regime. This was the first time she was hesitant to speak first, but she pushed through. Adjusting her posture to give her some confidence, she looked at the man across from her straight in the eyes. "I needed to tell you that my chanul has been awakened." Her confidence did not last long when she saw Billy's eyebrows raise.

"Zyanya," he started in a stern voice. "I specifically told you the night you came to see me at Charlie's place... that you were not to perform that ritual."

"I swear Billy... I didn't do a thing, she woke up on her own." Watching the chief let out a long exaggerated sigh, Zee wondered if she was about to get a verbal lashing.

Billy propped his head up with his hand and looked in deep thought. After a few moments, he shifted in his seat and focused on Zyanya. "I know you understand about how our tribe shifts. In your culture you had your own name for it."

"Yes, nagual... the man who is able to shift into his other soul, the animal spirit protector," she jumped in to remind him of the information.

"Right..." He nodded. "This is not the same for you and this is what concerns me dear. If the wolves get hurt in wolf form, they heal at an accelerated rate." He took her hand in his. "You do not heal like them, you are still very fragile. Now with your..." Billy paused trying to recall the word.

"Chanul," Zee offered.

"Thank you, yes, chanul... you are leaving yourself extremely vulnerable. I know that jaguar is your spirit protector, but if she get's hurt... you get hurt." He gave her a serious look. "There are hunters out there in those woods, not to mention a vampire roaming around and spirits help us if those Cullens come back... she could be lunch."

Zee couldn't help it, but she giggled. She quickly made it sound like a cough when she could see that Billy was not amused. "I promise Boox is keeping well hidden. It's just extra surveillance for us. I can let the guys know if she sees the redhead or will know their location if they find her first. Everything will be fine." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I hope so. I feel very protective of you Zyanya, just like one of my own children and I can assure you none of us in this tribe want to lose you." He bent his head down to make a point with his eyes. "It would not be the first time."

Zee scowled. She hated to remember that day a vampire got the jump on her. She had no warning and not a clue the woman was behind her. "That was a very long time ago, and I have learned to take better awareness of my surroundings. Besides, my Chunal..." Zee abruptly stopped speaking when the chief held his hand up.

"Hi Jake," Billy said without looking away. He bent in closer so only Zee could hear. "Some awareness you got there kid." Billy chuckled and leaned back in his chair before looking at his son. "You're home early."

Zee turned to see that Jake was indeed standing just beyond the living room. How did she miss him come in? Darn those wolfie stealth reflexes. He does look really nice in that shirt though. Her thoughts stopped when she heard her name mentioned. "Huh?"

Jake pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I was telling my dad that I came home because I heard you were here and I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh..." Zee gave him a surprised look before turning to Billy. "I think we are done here?" The older man nodded so she stood from the couch and brought her attention back to Jake. "Sure, we can talk."

Jake gestured to a hall she had not been down before. "We can go to my room."

Following his direction, Zee walked past Jake and turned the corner towards what she assumed was his room. Turning back at him while she walked he tilted his head up to indicate she was going the right way. Entering through the open door she observed the small bedroom. The walls were tan and had three car posters attached to them. The wooden night stand was covered with a stack of magazines and it sat next to a single bed that seemed entirely to small for the tall wolf. For a boy, the room was surprisingly kept neatly. Zee sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the room owner to start the conversation.

...

Jake lingered in the doorway and thought of exactly how he wanted to word things. He noticed his hands were still in his pockets so he removed them quickly. It seemed to be a habit he started ever since meeting Zyanya. The way he figured it, shielding his hands was the only way to prevent them from instinctively wanting to reach out to touch her. Clearing his throat, he mentally prepared for the speech he had in his mind. "Zyanya, I need to apologize..."

Zee waved him off and gave him a smile. "You really don't, I understand why..."

"No," he stole back the conversation and swiftly sat down next to her. Turning his body to face her he continued. "I do... when we met it was as if we had an instant friendship. That night I found out you were connected to Sam, I thought the most horrible things. I was angry that you could be so close to people who at the time, I thought were no good. I was horrible to you and...and," Jake began to stutter as his emotions were taking over. "And... my actions were inexcusable. A good friend would have asked and not assumed. I'm asking you to forgive me for being a jerk and I promise to be a better friend this time around."

Zee smiled up him. "I forgive you," she replied and put her hand on his knee as reassurance.

Putting his hand on top of hers, Jake looked at Zee with a smile and tried to deny the tingling sensation running through him. Being this close to her was like being in a dream. "Thank you." He suddenly hoped he didn't look foolish with that dopey grin Paul had described. "So... what's this about a channel?"

Zee giggled causing him to widen his smile. "It's called a chunal. It's part of my culture. It is believed that there is two parts to the soul. The main part of course belongs to the owner, it's everything you are... your essence. The second part, this is your spirit protector. It is usually in the form of an animal. You..." She dipped her head towards Jake. "have a nagual, the soul of a wolf protector you turn into. Now the other type is a chunal. Those separate from the body and manifest into an animal on their own. In that case, your wolf would be roaming around."

"I bet it would be better to have a chu-nal then," he sounded out and started to laugh. "Those words sound so much prettier when you say them."

"You did well on the pronunciation. Also, having a chunal isn't the better option. There is much less control." Zee was silent and her smile faltered a bit. With a slight tug she removed her hand from under Jake's and briefly looked down at her lap. "How'd it go with Bella?"

And here it was, Jake thought... the removal of physical contact with the mention on Bella. "She is fine. We were actually exchanging information. Did you know her ex vamp boyfriend was a mind reader?"

That piqued Zee's interest as she tilted her head to the side. "Really? So he hears everything that everyone is thinking?"

Jake was glad to see her mood brighten so he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, everyone except for Bella. If you think about it, it has to be a blast to think of random things just to screw with his head."

Zee laughed out. "Oh, the possibilities"

"Exactly," he drawled out. "Some of the other Cullens have powers too. Apparently, one can tell the future, another can feel emotions and send them out."

"Err..." Zee scrunched her face up. "Watching sports in that house must be awful. One telling you who will win and the other chilling you out when all you want to do is yell at the TV."

Jake boomed out with laughter and Zee joined along. He enjoyed how her mind worked, they really were well suited for each other. After they both calmed down, he put his arms out. "Friends again?"

"Yes. Always were," she insisted and accepted the hug he offered.

Jake took notice that this hug was different from the one he had given her before. He didn't think it was just him noticing either... it seemed the combination of how both of them were intertwined was now more intimate. Jake closed his eyes as Zee's hand smoothly gripped behind the edge of his hairline. His fingers rested into the curve of her back while his chin took residence into the crook of her neck. The moment they should have let go only seemed to bring them closer together. He imagined he could stay like this forever, just letting her scent enthrall his senses. The tingling he had felt earlier was now replaced with a thick electric current that possessed his entire body.

"Zyanya, you should probably start for home before it gets to late," his dad's voice traveled into the room from his spot in the doorway.

He felt Zyanya begin to break away and reluctantly followed suit. As they released each other, Jake could feel the last remnant of her fingertips grazing his neck and instantly missed the connection.

Zee smiled to the chief before standing. "You're right Billy I should go." She left with a short good night to Jake and his father.

Watching her as she exited the room, Jake's gaze rested back on his fathers. His dad was giving him that serious look of his. Initiating a talk, Jake figured he would get it over with. "Okay, what is it?"

The old man's eyes never wavered from their intent. "I think it would be best if you kept your distance from that girl."

To say Jake was surprised by his father's comment would be an understatement. "Why would you sat that?"

"Jake," his father began with a sigh. "Zyanya is the type of girl that men fall in love with easily. She's bright, courageous, beautiful... and I care for her as if she was my own flesh and blood but..." He paused briefly as if figuring out his own words. "She is very set in her ways of thinking. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially when something isn't meant to be."

Jacob guessed this must have something to do with his father's thought's on imprinting. "Dad, no worries. Trust me... everything will be fine. Things will work out, you'll see." The teen leaned back into his bed and tried his best to get comfortable. He was wiped out from the long day and all he wanted was to sleep and dream of holding the woman he was fated with. With a long yawn he looked to his father still parked his his doorway. "Good night dad."

...

Billy did not take his son's reassurance lightly and planned to talk with him again another time. He noticed the way Jake looked at Zyanya and he feared his boy would succumb to the heartache of his ancestors. To many in the line had fallen in love with Zee, but sadly none of them had imprinted on her. They continued to hold a torch for the girl even after meeting their own spirit wives. He did not want Jake to feel that same anguish. Maybe helping someone to be a distraction would be a good thing. Billy swore he would protect his son's heart. "G'night Jake."

.-^-.

Sunday came and the pack thought they would take some time for fun. It was decided that the group would enjoy the day at the beach. The plan was to meet at Zyanya's house in the morning and from there everyone would drive to the coast. While waiting for the last two people to arrive... who coincidentally happened to be Bella and Jake, Zee helped Emily and Kim pack the picnic baskets.

Zyanya barely heard the conversation between the girls next to her due to reminiscing over the chat she had with Jake the night before. She was glad they were able to fall back into their friendship so easily, but that hug scared her. The feelings she was trying so hard to repress were stirring about after that hug. Zee was determined to be more careful during her times with Jake.

"Alright, everyone is finally here... let's get a move on," Sam announced as he grabbed a cooler full of beverages.

Zee turned around to see Bella and Jake hanging by the front door. She gave them a smile and a wave before they went back out to Bella's truck. As everyone was exiting the house, Zee tugged Embry's arm holding him back. "Stick to me like glue today, okay?"

Embry gave her a confused look before briefly gazing over at Jake and Bella. It was then everything clicked and he realized Zyanya didn't want to be alone with the happy couple. "Will do." He nodded.

When they all arrived at the beach, time seemed to fly by with enjoyment. Though it was still early in the day, the boys insisted on making a bonfire. Not only was the fire magical to watch, but it provided warmth for the imprints on this chilly day. For the most part, the group mainly hung around and goofed off.

Zee noticed that Jake tried to engage her in conversation quite frequently and even offered to grab her a drink a few times. His offers were waved off by Embry who would always be kind enough to bring her a beverage instead. The idea of playing football was thrown out and all the guys agreed to the match. Being the only female who could keep up with them, Zee insisted on joining the game.

The teams consisted of Sam, Embry, and Zee against Jared, Paul, and Jake. The game had started and after a handful of plays, Zee was having a blast. Being a little on the competitive side, she was in full on trash talk mode that other team was getting their asses kicked by a girl.

...

"Frick, she is fast," Jake muttered to himself while Paul laughed. Jogging back to the imaginary line made in the sand, his team called their next play and rounded Jared before he yelled hike. Jake ran long and noticed Zee was covering him. Seeing the football flying his way, Jake jumped up to catch it. His feet didn't touch the ground before he was tackled onto his back. He looked up to a laughing Zyanya on top of him.

"I've got you." She beamed.

Jake's goofy smile was set back in place again. He could see her beauty magnified in her happy carefree state. "Yes you do." He realized then he wanted her to know how truthful that statement was and how hard it was going to be to keep this secret.

Zee tilted her head to the side as if almost questioning that comment. Before anything else could be said the arms of Embry wrapped around her waist and he helped her up. "Come'on Zee let's not beat up Jake."

Jacob pushed himself up and watched the pair walk off. Brushing the sand off his legs he became frustrated and gave off a low growl. "What the hell?"

Paul who was close enough to hear him strode over and chuckled. "I believe you were just game blocked by your buddy Embry."

"He's been doing it all damn day." Jake squeezed his hands around the football and thought he might actually pop it if he didn't reel in his anger. He was completely aggravated with how the day was going. All he wanted was a chance to be alone with Zee, but every time he was shot down by Embry. Even though he was told over and over again there was nothing going on between the two of them, Jake still was not able to shake that twinge of jealousy. "You don't think Embry has feelings for her do you?"

Paul shook his head. "As much as I could mess with you right now Black, I will be a stand up guy and answer truthfully. No. You have seen his thoughts yourself. I think it's more of a brotherly affection since he's an only child. He's protective of her just like he is his mom. The funny thing is though, it looks like he is protecting her from you." Paul gave Jake a reassuring slap on the back and both boys ran back to the line to continue on with their game.

After many tackles and scores, the game had finally ended. Zee did her victory dance in the sand and her teammates all high-fived each other. With whines from the losing side and promises of a rematch, everyone settled back in a circle around the bonfire.

...

Zyanya took her usual spot next to Embry and got comfy on the blanket. The men were still discussing football while Zee's eyes wandered towards Emily. The scarred girl looked deep in thought while she stared across the fire at Jake and Bella. Stealing back her gaze, Emily gave a small motion with her head that she wanted to talk. "Zee, I think the guys are getting hungry, can you help me get the food out of the trunk."

Zee lifted herself off the ground. "Sure Em." As she stood and began to walk up the trail, Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her along at a faster speed. When they reached the car, Zee gave her friend a questioning look. "Okay, what's going on... what did you want to tell me that you couldn't in front of everyone else?"

"Something weird is going on with Jake," she insisted while popping the trunk open.

Zee leaned in and grabbed the bag full of papers plates and napkins. "What do you mean?"

Emily slipped her arm under the picnic basket and grabbed chips with the other. "I mean, he is not acting like someone who imprinted." Filling her hands with one more bag, Sam's fiancé took her elbow and pushed down the trunk door locking it into place. "Look, I have been an imprint for a while now... I know how the men act. I know from my and Sam's relationship and I've seen it with Jared and Kim. Jake does not look at Bella the way he should."

Zyanya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Jake is acting this way because he does not want Bella to find out he imprinted on her. We just have to go with the flow until he decides to tell her, until then... she can't know."

Emily nodded and both girls went back down the path to the beach. What they did not notice was the brown haired girl with chocolate eyes who was out of sight and off to the side.

...

After hearing Emily and Zee went off to grab food, Bella decided to help. As she walked closer to the pair she heard the tail end of their conversation. Not wanting to interrupt since her name was mentioned, Bella hid and let them walk past. Now, Bella knew she was Jake's imprint. The only problem was... she had no idea what an imprint was, but she did plan to find out.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun... Bella knows! Fav/Follow/Review :D


	11. Stolen Kisses

A/N: I'm grateful to see this story has picked up some popularity. I feel bad that I had it on the back burner while I worked on my other stories. I'll be sure to move it to the front of the line. Thanks so much again for the favs, follows, and reviews. It definitely pushes me to move the story along.

P.S: If you are one of the ten people in this world who have not seen 'The Matrix', there may be some spoilers.

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

I Really Like You - by Carly Rae Jepsen

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 11

Stolen Kisses

"That's wonderful Claire," Zyanya said as she straightened another child's arms. "Keep those toes pointed girls. Remember, I want to see nice formed trees for fifth position."

Zee took a step back from her pupil and observed the young class. While Tchaikovsky's 'Waltz of the flowers' played in the background, her students giggled and learned the basics of ballet.

Spring break had begun, and with it, a full set of dance classes to teach. For the last hour, her studio had been filled with little girls who were aged four to six. Claire was her only student that was three. She was Emily's niece and since she was such a close friend, Zee slipped her in.

Hearing the laughter heighten over the music, Zee turned to see what had all the girls acting silly. Gazing through the wall of glass that viewed the forest, she covered her mouth and let out her own chuckle. Jared and Paul were flitting about outside as if they were performing their own version of Swan Lake. Needing the girls to calm down, Zee put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in mock anger. The boys got the hint and did an end bow to finish their performance.

While the children clapped, Zee looked to the clock and saw they were finished. "Okay girls... time's up for today. Remember to practice at home." While the class grabbed their bags to leave, Zee walked over to her youngest student. "Claire, I need you to sit on the chair and wait for me while I take each child to their parent. Your mommy is already inside with your Aunt Emily so I will bring you to her when I am done."

Using her knee, Claire climbed on top of the chair, took a seat, and let her legs swing back and forth. "Okay Miss Z."

Zee opened the studio door and let each child out one by one. When all the parents and kids were matched, she picked Claire up and brought her into the house. With a passing smile to Emily, she walked into the living room to find Sharon nose deep in a book about duct tape. The woman was a crafting genius with the stuff.

Claire's mother looked up and pushed her black framed glasses further up the slope of her nose. "All finished?" She questioned while Zee lowered her daughter to the ground.

"Yup, she did great. Claire takes better direction than some of the older girls."

Sharon held out her arms and the little girl responded to rush in for a hug. Her mother gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "That's my little ballerina. I'm so proud of you."

Zee watched the pair and smiled. She had enjoyed getting to know the 22 year old this week. Emily filled her in on Sharon's sad situation. She had learned that Em's sister had been engaged to her high school sweetheart. They had planned to marry right after school, but her fiancé died in a horrible robbery before they could. Now, it is just the two of them living on the Makah Reservation.

As Sharon gathered up her things she looked to Zyanya. "So... same day next week?"

Zee gave her a nod. "Yup, see you then." The younger brunette watched as Sharon buttoned her daughter's coat and grabbed her hand. With a goodbye, both girls left and Zee hurried herself to her room. She only had thirty minutes until Jake would be here to go on patrol with her.

While getting ready, Zee made the decision to introduce Jake to Boox. It had been almost a week since he apologized and they re-established their friendship. Each day they had hung out and had fun together. Zyanya would admit to herself that she was having a difficult time keeping her feelings within the friendship border. She could not explain the unusual pull she felt towards him. Still... she fought it and would continue to do so.

Walking from her room to the kitchen, she found the boy who was invading her thoughts. Jake was leaning on the counter and stood up straight when he noticed her presence. When she saw his face light up with that happy smile of his, hers immediately mirrored it and her stomach went into butterfly mode. She mentally chanted Bella's name in her head over and over again.

Zee pulled her gaze away and fiddled with clipping her phone to her arm. Bringing her attention back, she gestured to the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He began to walk behind her. "We are early though."

Zee turned her head back to respond. "I know, but I have something I want to show you first." She gave him a mischievous smile before striding out of the house.

Once outside, the pair walked gingerly side by side and entered the forest. Zee could see Jake's curiosity was spiked and waited for the questions to flow. It didn't take long.

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"To the falls near the treaty line." She replied and received a raised eyebrow from him in return. Zee internally laughed at the circumstances. If the two of them were not just friends, it would seem like she was leading him on a romantic outing. She bit her lip and shook that idea from her mind.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jake said quickly. "but, Paul said he hasn't picked up a scent in that area for weeks."

"I know." She linked her fingers behind her back and hopped over a branch. "This hasn't anything to do with our patrols... well, maybe it sorta does," she resigned. "The important thing is, I just need you to keep an open mind." Zee stared up at him with hopeful eyes. "Do you think you can do that?"

Jake gazed into eyes and his features softened. With a lazy grin he nodded. "I can do anything you ask."

"Thanks Jake." She smiled and gave him a subtle shoulder bump.

With a comfortable silence, they reached their destination. Both teens could hear the water rushing in the distance. Zee looked up to the trees and waited. She could see that after Jake inspected their surroundings, he was keeping a watchful eye on her.

Zyanya waited and sure enough, a few moment's later, the black mist came out from beyond the trees. Boox's form was taking shape and gliding towards her. As Zee went to kneel down, arms suddenly circled her and she was spun around behind Jacob.

Standing forcefully in front of her, he pushed backwards and wouldn't let her move. "Stay back Zyanya."

Zee giggled at the sight of Boox. The jaguar lazily plopped down on the ground and tilted it's head with an annoyed expression. "Jake," she said softly to calm him. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"Zee," he started and made them take a step back together. "This is dangerous."

The brunette girl shook her head and forced him to look at her. "It's not... she's my chunal. Remember I explained it to you."

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment before staring back at the big cat. "That is your spirit protector?" he asked unsure.

"Yes, come on." She grabbed his hand before he could object and dragged him over to Boox. After giving her jaguar a good scratch behind the ears, she tried to gauge the shapeshifter's reaction. "Jake... meet my chunal Boox."

Before Jake could respond, the black cat nudged her head under his arm and began to purr. Reacting, he stroked the fur on her neck and laughed. "I think she likes me."

"Of course she does." Zee smiled. "She is an extension of myself." The jaguar continued to snuggle up to Jake causing her to let out a small laugh. "I'm not this clingy though."

Jake grinned and continued to pet her chunal. "I don't mind."

The moment he said it, Boox took the initiative and licked Jake's cheek. "Boox," Zee chided. "stop stealing kisses from Jake." Rolling her eyes, the jaguar continued. "Well, now you're just trying to embarrass me," Zee let out with a huff.

Laughing, Jake stood up and lent out a hand to help Zee stand as well. "You know," Jake began. "in a round about way, it means that you kissed me."

Zee opened and closed her mouth a few times. Much to her dismay, she didn't have the words to respond to that.

Jake chuckled and playfully put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I'll make sure to pay you back another time. For now, we need to patrol." With a smile he released her and ran off.

Standing still, Zee was trying to will her feet to move and her mind to reboot. He meant when he was in wolf form... right? Clearing her mind, she ran off the other way to her familiar route.

.-^-.

Zyanya dug the heels of her feet into the sand and watched as the waves pummeled the rocks in the distance. It felt nice to relax after a long patrol. She sat and took in the cool March breeze as she waited for the boys to finish up Jake's initiation. Zee was grateful they didn't push for her to make another jump off the high cliff. She told the pack she would contently watch from below and meet them when they swam back to shore.

"Zee?"

The brunette shaded her eyes with her hand and squinted at the person now standing next to her. "Oh..." She realized it was her friend quickly. "Hey Bella, what brings you down here?"

Bella took a seat beside her in the sand and criss-crossed her legs. "Billy told my dad that Jake was here. He mentioned I should come down."

"Yes." Zee pointed in the direction of the cliffs. "He should be back shortly."

Bella nodded. "So... how's your Spring break been? Are you keeping busy?"

"It seems busy is all I am these days." She let out a slight laugh. "Between teaching dance class, my other ventures, and patrolling... I'm swamped."

"Any sign of Victoria?"

"No," Zee assured her. "Don't worry though, we have it covered."

Leaning back, Bella put her weight on her arms. "I still can't believe you're part of the pack. Jake explained a little bit about what you can do." With a sigh she paused briefly. "It kinda makes me feel insignificant. I don't like having to rely on people."

"Don't say that." Zee put a hand on her shoulder. "You're smart and with the information you have provided, it helps keep everyone safe."

"Thanks," Bella said but still didn't look convinced. Zyanya took her hand back and tried to tie her hair in a bun while her friend spoke up again. "Zee, I wanted to ask you something." With a pause she looked at her expectantly. "What's an imprint?"

Zyanya froze with her hands still tangled in her hair. She stared at Bella wide eyed as she finished. "Where did you hear that word?"

The older brunette shrugged. "Jake mentioned it in passing," she said. "He just didn't really explain what it was."

"I think you should ask Jake." Zee bit her lip wanting to end this topic of conversation.

"Please Zee," Bella begged and grabbed her friends hands making her flinch. "I know Jake wouldn't mind, in fact... I am sure he would tell me himself but I don't want to look foolish by asking." Bella tried again. "A real friend wouldn't keep a secret from another."

Zee was torn on what to do. On one hand, she knew that Bella would eventually find out anyway. On the other, the sooner she found out... the sooner her close friendship with Jake would stop. After her friend found out, it will forever be Bella and Jake. Zee mentally shook her head, she couldn't be selfish... Jake deserves to be happy. She knew she couldn't tell Bella about her being Jake's imprint but... if he already mentioned it around her, it couldn't hurt that she knew what it was, right?

"Okay." Zee took a deep breath. "It's something that only happens for those in the tribe who have shifted. It's like having a soul mate, but so much more..." She continued to tell her friend all about wolves imprinting but made sure to leave out the fact that Jacob imprinted on her.

Bella sat and listened carefully to everything the female pack member said. When Zee finished she spoke up. "What if a wolf imprinted on someone who was already in love with someone else?"

"To my knowledge, it would not be the first time that has happened. The imprint always trumps whatever feelings they had prior though. It can't really be helped, and who would really give that up anyway. People search this world for love, to find someone who understands them completely and would always be there for them. What better person then your actual other half?"

After some silence, Bella replied. "Thank you for telling me." She smiled. "I'll make sure to talk to him about it at an appropriate time." Looking off into the distance she watched the boys swimming up to the beach.

Zee could feel her facial features drop. Bella must have noticed it too because she gave her a confused look. Not wanting to be questioned anymore, Zee picked up her things. "I should get going." She stood. "I'll let you guys have some alone time, you haven't gotten to see Jake all day." With a fake smile, she trudged her way back up towards the dunes.

...

Bella watched her walk off and then turned her attention back to Jake. When she caught his eye, she gave him a large smile. She was an imprint.

.-^-.

'Rent a movie night'. It was something the entire pack had been looking forward to. Jake knew it seemed like they were together all the time, but now... it was the whole group with the imprints included. When he saw the opening next to Zyanya on the couch he practically leapt towards it. It did not go unnoticed by Paul who shot him a smirk.

Jake was a little disappointed when he returned from initiation only to find Bella waiting. He knew Zee was there because her scent lingered behind, but he didn't know why she hadn't stayed. For the rest of the evening, he spent time with Bella and promised he would take her cliff diving some day. Jake noticed Bells wasn't acting her usual self. She seemed to be more mindful and contemplative with her bouts of silence. She did look a spark happier though.

"Jake, where's Bella?" Emily asked.

"Oh..." He tried to come up with a good excuse for not inviting her. The truth was Zee interacted with him more when Bella wasn't around. "I was with her earlier, she looked tired so I didn't bring it up. I thought we would just keep it a pack thing tonight."

Emily continued to study Jake. It made him a tad uncomfortable because he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Okay." She shrugged. "But the other imprints are here."

"Yeah," Paul chimed in. "It's almost to cozy in here. That couch is like an imprintee haven."

His statement earned a glare from Jake. Paul was hinting towards things with Zee right there. Jake could see what he meant though, it was him and Zee on one end, Sam and Emily on the other, and Jared with Kim on the floor between them. Paul and Embry occupied the empty chairs.

"Hey don't count me in that group," Zee spoke out. "I'm a single lady and will be able to ogle Keanu freely."

Embry raised an eyebrow to her. "Is that why we are watching The Matrix?"

"Yes!" Zee, Emily, and Kim replied in unison. That earned a scuff from the rest of the men in the room.

While everyone got settled, Jake let his eyes linger on Zyanya. Even in a comfortable state she looked beautiful. Her hair was straight and she had on a white cotton dress. Her bunny slipper covered feet rested on the coffee table and she hugged a small throw pillow that was shaped like a bucket of popcorn. Taking advantage of the closeness, he moved over more so their arms were touching. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when she leaned into him. Zee didn't know it yet, but she was his.

When the movie began, it became abundantly clear that their group were a bunch of talkers. The girls commented on the clothes and how dreamy Keanu was. Jake now loathed the guy and vowed to never watch another one of his movies again. The men mostly would make remarks on the CGI and the cool moves. The worst of them all though, was Paul... his commentary went on for the whole movie.

"Seriously, who the hell just accepts pills from a guy you don't know. Drugs are bad mkay."

"If this was Star Wars, Morpheus would be Yoda... Battery you are."

"Cypher has the right idea... I would want my ass back in the Matrix too."

"Oh, come on... she loves him because the Oracle said she would. What a bunch of bull. She's known him for like two minutes and they haven't made out once. Yet... they pull some sleeping beauty crap and he's all... I will now be bad ass for you. Game on."

Movie night got a bit more lively after Paul made one last comment.

"You know..." Paul rubbed his chin. "I bet I could pull some kung fu moves in wolf form."

"No way." Embry shook his head. "We are not that flexible on all fours."

Paul gave him an evil grin. "Challenge accepted."

Before anyone could stop him, Paul ran to the far corner of the room. With a collective yell from the group, he ignored them and phased. Sadly, he didn't take in the dimensions of his position to how big he was in wolf form and a lamp went flying across the room.

"Dammit." Zee stood. "That was a new lamp, Paul!"

Zyanya's anger dissipated once she looked at the big wolf in her living room standing on his hind legs attempting to look like the karate kid. It was ridiculously funny and the room of people collectively lost it. They were so loud, Jake questioned if the people in Forks could hear them laughing.

When the noise finally died down, Emily ran upstairs to grab Paul some new clothes since his previous ones were now in shreds. While the group turned their heads, the wolf phased back and changed. Paul sat and continued to banter with Embry over his success. The second sequel was put into the Blu-ray causing a few of the room's occupants to grumble. It looked like Sam and Jared were on the 'no more Keanu movies' train too.

The group lounged back into their original seats and began to watch the action movie play on the widescreen TV. This time around was much more quieter then the first. As Jake watched, he felt his lids getting heavier. All of his patrolling was obviously getting the better of him.

Jake had awoken to a dark living room. He was able to make out the shapes of the furniture by the lighted screen of the static television. Feeling warmth surrounding him, it was then he detected that he was not alone. Zyanya lay sleeping in his arms... it would seem they were the only two left. Pulling her closer, he let his cheek sweep across her forehead and breathed in the scent of her hair. When she began to stir, he frowned at knowing he would have to release her. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered and she gently pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I must have fallen asleep on you."

Jake took his fingers and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's okay... I didn't mind."

Zee noticed that his other hand still rested on her back. When Jake didn't remove it she peeked up at him through her thick lashes. "Jake..." She breathed out slowly. "I... well, there has been something I wanted to tell you, but I really shouldn't. I know you can only ever see me as a friend... I mean, I know you imprinted on Bella..." She stopped herself and shook her head downward.

Jake wanted nothing more then for her to continue. He took his hand and placed it under her chin making her focus on only him. "Tell me."

"If I had it my way, we would be more that friends." She swallowed and let her vulnerability show. "I really like you and I can't help it."

Feeling the joy and excitement flow through him, Jake smiled widely at the girl in his arms. "I didn't imprint on Bella." He revealed and watched her carefully. "And I have strong feelings for you too... in fact..."

"Jake... Jake!"

Jacob was jostled upright. Blinking rapidly he stared at Embry before looking around confused. He saw Emily cleaning up the snacks left on the coffee table while Sam stood stretching. Off towards the kitchen, Paul was following Jared and Kim out the front door. Lastly, he glanced to his side and saw Zee curled into a ball sleeping on the couch. Rubbing his eyes, he was saddened by the fact he was only dreaming.

"You awake man?" Embry pressed. "You look pretty out of it."

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Just need a minute."

Embry pointed to Zee. "She clonked out halfway through the movie. I'm not sure if I should wake her, I have to get home though. My mom's been on my case."

"Go... I'll take care of her," he insisted. "No point on making things harder for yourself."

Embry blew out a long breath and gave him a grateful look before turning to leave. "Thanks, see ya tomorrow."

Once Embry was out the door, Jake bent down over his imprint. He ignored the other couple in the room and softly wrapped his arms around Zyanya. Lifting her up gently bridal style, she shifted easily into his embrace and tucked her head into the corner of his neck. With his back to Sam and Emily, he sighed and closed his eyes. He relished the contact of their bodies touching... even if it was only because she asleep. He tightened his grip and carried Zee to her bedroom. Once inside, he laid her down as gracefully as he was able to. Jake pulled the covers over her and smiled how her hair made a halo over the pillow.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he watched her sleep. A conflicted thought popped into his mind and he debated on it. Giving in, he leaned down and his breath hitched. A stolen kiss is all he wanted at this moment. The temptation was to much to ignore. Closing his eyes, he followed through and brushed his lips across hers. Only taking a moment to enjoy her sweet scent and the softness of her lips, he pulled back and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Soon," he whispered.

Standing, he turned, walked out of her room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

How is this Bella situation going to screw things up for Jake? Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	12. End Of All

A/N: Thanks again for the Favs/Follows and once again you reviewers rock. Seeing the comments people leave make my day. I know Jake's being a scaredy cat with not telling Zee the truth, but he's a 16 year old boy who's trying to be slick and get away with the lie. He has no idea he's actually making things worse. Let's hope the kid get's his shit together. haha.

I know this chapter is a little sad, but I really wanted to write it in my version with the twist of Zee being there. I hope you like the send off.

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

The Mark - by Cold Specks

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 12

End Of All

Limp laces floated in a puddle. Zyanya slammed the car door shut and scowled down at her boot. This had to be the third time today she tied her shoe. Bending down, she fiddled with the thin ropes and did a double knot for good measure.

As she stood upright to walk the concrete path that lead to the Clearwater house, a howl in the distance echoed through her ears. One of the pack was calling the rest of the wolves. Gauging the distance, Zee knew she was to far away to be of any help. Since she had no link to the pack mind, she decided to do the next best thing... send Boox.

Closing her eyes and feeling the connection, she sent instructions to her chunal. _Find them and help._

With there not being much more she could do, Zee walked up and knocked on the front door. Harry and herself had to do another round of covering wolf tracks today with the hunting squad. Chief Swan was still leading the weekly expeditions to hunt down the animals he believed were killing people. If he only knew what was really attacking the innocent hikers.

"Oh... it's you."

Zee looked through the glass door to see Leah sneering at her. She knew that Sam's ex disliked her because Zee was friendly with him. To Leah's knowledge, she was part of 'his group' and that made her an enemy. Still, Zee tried to have patience with the girl. "Hello Leah." She smiled. "I'm here for your dad, we have to go tracking today and I thought I would pop over early to see how he's doing."

"Whatever." She opened the door without inviting her in. "He's in the kitchen with my mom."

Once Zee was inside the house, Leah rushed past her. She was out of sight a second later and a slammed door could be heard in the distance. Guessing she was left to find them on her own, Zee wandered into the kitchen. She stopped in the entry way when she found Sue stirring something in a bowl and Harry hovering over a map on the table. Wanting to grab their attention, she tried to be as subtle as possible. "Umm... Hi."

Both heads popped up at the intrusion, but they smiled at their surprise guest.

Sue wiped her hands on a towel before turning. "Zyanya, when did you here?"

Zee leisurely pointed towards the hallway. "Leah let me in." She shrugged. "I figured I would come to say hello and then me and Harry could go together."

Letting out a sigh, Sue gave a quick glance towards her daughter's room. "Don't mind her, she hasn't been feeling well lately. I did raise her with better manners than that." The older woman waved her over. "Come... help me lake lunch."

Fulfilling the Sue's request, Zee paced herself over to the sink. "So, Harry," she addressed the man behind her while scrubbing her hands. "where does Chief Swan have us going today?"

The older man huffed. "Charlie has us hiking parallel to the outer limits of the Ozette Triangle. He wants to make sure the hikers are safe since that's a pretty well known trail."

Zee nodded absently while she dried her hands and made her way over to the cutting board.

"I still can't believe they have the group of you hunting wolves while the real threat goes undetected," Sue threw out while she put some bread in the toaster.

The sudden realization of what Sue said caused Zee to stop the knife from slicing off a new section of celery. She turned slightly to glance at Harry.

The man of the house gave her a side smile. "Don't worry Zyanya... my wife is fully aware of everything."

"Everything?" Zee asked and brought her vision back to Sue.

"Yes... I know it all." Sue gave her a laugh. "Even all about you dear," she whispered as she put a reassuring hand on her back. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. In fact... your story was one of my favorites growing up."

Zee smiled and shifted uncomfortably. She wondered just how much information was retold about herself through the years. Instead of letting her thoughts linger, she continued on the task at hand and slid the cut up celery into the bowl of tuna fish.

The silence ended with footsteps that sounded like a heard of buffalo. Seth fumbled his way into the kitchen and smiled widely when he saw the young brunette in his home.

"Hi Zee... are you staying for lunch? Is Jake here too?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. It was impossible not to light up around this kid. His energy overflowed the room. "But I'm afraid it's just me. Jake is out and about somewhere with Sam."

"Argggg!" A loud yell could be heard down the hall.

Seth rolled his eyes while his father shook his head and lowered his voice. "Thin walls... Leah's not over that yet. We try not to talk about him here."

"Ahh." Zee nodded and pursed her lips. "Sorry... won't mention the 'S' word again."

Zee helped Sue put the plated tuna salad sandwiches on the table. When she finished, Seth pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him gracefully as she sat.

As Sue opened the refrigerator to grab drinks, Harry knocked on the wall. "Leah, lunch is ready!"

Suddenly, a cracking sound boomed through the house along with loud screaming. It frightened the four of them and made them pause briefly in fear. Getting their bearings, everyone jumped from the table while the noise became louder. The group ran towards Leah's room. Harry tried the knob, but it was locked. "Leah!" he yelled out in a panic. "Are you alright?" He continued to shake and turn the door handle frantically when she didn't reply. "Seth, find me a screwdriver quick!" Hearing her pained cries from the other side, he banged the wood with his fist to let her knew he was there. "Leah, sweetheart... it will be okay. We'll get to you."

Sue screamed and the group took a step back when horrible thrashing sounds came from inside the room. Glass breaking and wood cracking were among the things that could be heard.

Zee furrowed her brows. It can't be, she told herself. There is no way... the gene skips females.

Seth ran to his father's side with a screwdriver in hand. Harry took it from him quickly and went for the screws in the doorknob. When the second screw dropped to the floor, he yanked the handle off and threw open the door. "Oh sweet spirits," he muttered while lifting his hand to his mouth.

The four of them turned white at the sight of a large grey wolf panting on top of a very broken bed.

Harry grabbed his arm with a yelp and fell to his knees.

Zee began pushing the panic button on her watch repeatedly. She knew once would do the trick, but her eyes were still frozen on a fully phased Leah and the shock was a lot to take in. Zoning out the screams of Sue and Seth, Zee focused on Harry who was now clutching his chest. "Sue..." She grabbed the woman to calm her down. "Take Harry out of here. Something's wrong."

Sue brought her focus back to her husband. With help from her son, the pair dragged Harry off to the living room.

Taking a step towards Leah, Zee put her hands up in peace as the wolf continued to snarl at her. "Leah... I know you are really scared and probably a little pissed off right now, but please don't take a chunk out of me. I'm sure the guys are talking to you in your head... listen to them. All they want to do is help and they will be here shortly. You just have to trust..."

Zee didn't get to finish speaking as she was suddenly thrown across the room by an invisible force. Groaning at the pain that started to resonate through her back and around her wrist, she watched wide eyed as Leah stalked towards her.

.-^-.

Meanwhile in the forest, Jake had slowed his chase with the redhead when Leah's voice came through yelling in his mind.

_"I can't believe this is happening. What the hell is wrong with me. I'm furry... I'm freaking furry! They all looked at me like I was a monster. I'm losing it, there are voices in my head. I'm going crazy. Why the hell did she have to be here. Why... What was that... did I do that to her? Good, I hope it hurt you little bitch. Let's see if I could make it worse."_

_"Leah."_ Jake growled at seeing the vision of Zee falling backwards. _"Stay away from her!"_

_"As your alpha Leah, I order you not to harm Zyanya."_

_"Sam? Why can I hear you?"_

_"Just relax Lee... we will be there shortly."_

Jake began to pause his run, but Sam stopped him.

_"Jake... continue on... go get the leech. Jared and I are going to the Clearwaters."_

_"But Sam..."_

_"I'm not negotiating... get that vamp!"_

Jake continued to pick up his pace, but his concerns for Zee were coming to the forefront of his mind.

_"Jake,"_ Paul called out from his side. _"Keep your head in the game man."_

He knew what Paul was doing, he couldn't think of Zyanya, it would raise to many questions. When he finally saw red hair again, he could see she was about to charge after a large jaguar that was on the ground. _"No!"_ Jake barked out.

When the vampire saw them coming, she gave up her quest and ran again. Jake stopped in front of a hurt Boox while Embry and Paul continued after her. Nudging the large cat with his head, she stood and limped away before fading into smoke. Jake stared in awe as the mist glided up into a tree and went out of sight. The wolf shook his head... don't think about it, just go. Turning he got back on the trail of the leech. When he reached the end, he could see Paul and Embry standing on the ledge of the cliff.

_"We lost her, she jumped right into the water,"_ Embry stated frustrated.

The three of them could hear the chatter in the background between the other pack members, but they had gotten good at focusing on singular conversations.

Paul snarled._ "I swear when we catch her, I am gonna gnaw her face off."_

Jake wrinkled his snout. _"That's really disgusting dude."_ While Embry laughed at his comment, Jake looked around. He saw a flash of brown in the distance before it disappeared over the rocks. _"Was that Bella?"_

.-^-.

Zee was extremely thankful the guys arrived here so quick. To be honest, wolf Leah scared the heck out of her. She knew if push came to shove she could freeze her, but the looks she was getting from the phased girl were enough to send shivers down her spine. While Jared helped her up, Sam tried to sooth a shaken Leah.

Leaving the room, Zee could see the bruising that had already begun on her wrist. She guessed that Boox had gone a little above the call of duty and went after the redhead. Zee thought it was probably best to keep that piece of info to herself. When she made it to the living room, she could see Harry's wife picking up her keys.

"I have to get him to the hospital, I think he's having a heart attack," Sue sped out as she grabbed her purse. "The ambulance will never make it out here in time."

Seth stood in the corner hugging himself. "Is dad gonna die?"

Zee ran over to comfort him. When she took him in her arms she noticed the shaking and the heat. "Oh no," she began as she stepped back and took his arm. "Jared... I need you!" the brunette screamed and dragged Seth out of the house.

Once on the front lawn, Zee backed away from the scared kid.

Jared came running out. "What is it?" No sooner did he ask... did Seth drop to the ground screaming in pain. "Oh... you have got to be kidding me. Another one?" he asked looking to Zee and gaining a nod in response.

"Stay with him, I am going to help Sue."

Zee scurried inside and watched as Sue struggled to get her husband up from his chair. Quickly, she maneuvered herself on the other side of the man and both woman were able to assist him in walking. With each step they took, Sue watched over him carefully. Without looking over, she questioned Zee. "It's happening to Seth too isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied as they steadied their pace. After getting Harry settled in the car, Zee addressed Sue once again. "Take him and go. Once Leah and Seth are able to calm down and phase back I will bring them to the hospital."

Sue opened the driver side door and gave Zee a meaningful look. "Thank you." With that said, she got in and sped off the property.

.-^-.

A few hours had past and Zee now found herself sitting in hospital waiting room with the Clearwater siblings. Most of the family's friends along with the pack lingered in the area as well. Zee was told that Sam had to leave to check on Jake. Apparently, there was an incident with Bella but no one knew the details at this point. Right now the female pack member was to emotionally drained to question it.

When Sue came into the room, everyone stood and waited for her to address them. Questions of 'how's Harry was doing' and 'what's the prognosis' were flying about. Sue put up her hand to hush the crowd. "I'll explain everything. But first..." She stared at Zee. "he's asking to speak with Zyanya."

"Me?" Zee pointed to herself. Why would Harry ask to see her out of everyone here.

"Yes... please go talk to him," she begged.

"Of... of course," Zee stuttered out and slid her purse over her shoulder with her good hand. She tried not to think about her throbbing wrist. Zee promised herself she would get it bandaged after everything cooled down. She watched as Sue pointed in the direction of his room and she followed the path past the nurses' station. When she ended the hall, she gave the door a quick knock. "Harry... um... you wanted to see me?"

"Yes..." He took a struggled breath. "Come, sit."

Zee sat beside him and took in his appearance. He looked so fragile and weak. It was breaking her heart to see a man who only a few short hours ago was lively and full of vitality, now he was a shadow of his former self. She sat in silence and waited for him to speak.

"Sue's relaying the news to everyone out there. I'm not doing so well," he said as Zee wiped her eyes. "I need a favor from you Zyanya."

"Name it."

The old man's face took on a look of seriousness. "I want you to preform the 'Cessation Of Xaba'."

Zee's breath hitched. "Harry," she choked out. "I haven't preformed that rite in centuries." Shifting her wrist into a more comfortable position, she looked down at her feet. Zee couldn't contemplate why he would ask this of her. Has he given up?

As if reading her mind, Harry replied to her question. "The doctors already told me I am not going to last the night. Sue's already begun arrangements. Most people don't get the chance to know when they are going to die kid, but I do."

She gave him a tearful chuckle. "Kid... I am older than you by a lot."

"Which is why I need the oldest tribe member to preform this for me. Though I have to admit, in a lot of ways you still act like a young girl." He smiled and winked at her.

Zee shrugged gave him a small smile. "I can't help it... I am stuck with the mind set of a 17 year old."

Harry reached out a shaky hand and took her good hand in his. "Please do this for me Zyanya."

"Okay..." She looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. "Okay.. I'll do it." Zee stood and grabbed her purse once again. "I need to get a few things and you need to take the time to say good bye to your family and friends properly. Till then... take it easy until I get back." Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his forehead and squeezed his hand gently before leaving the room.

.-^-.

Zee leaned back uncomfortably in her seat. The waiting room was emptying out with people going in to see Harry. They knew at this point the man wasn't going to make it and they were taking these last moments they could with him. The bag from the gift shop sat on the floor next to her. Zee mentally went through the instructions in her mind as she remembered them.

She raised her head and was surprised to see Sam walking out of the room. The brunette was not sure when he arrived back at the hospital, but she could see now he was making his way over to her.

"Zee... everyone is going to be coming out shortly. When they are finished, Leah and Seth will go in. Since this situation is an emotional overload for them, I would like you to stick close. You are the only one who would be able to stop them from phasing out in pubic."

She knew what he meant. If they started to wolf out, she was meant to freeze them on the spot. "You can count on me."

"Thanks." He gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder before going back to Harry.

Zee watched as people would filter out of the hospital room. There didn't seem to be a dry eye in the place. Poor Chief Swan and Billy embraced in a comforting hug after they left the room. Even old Quil who was on the counsel seemed to have a hard time keeping it together.

As the last family friend left, Seth and Leah entered. Zee stood from her seat and grabbed the bag with the newly acquired items. She headed towards the door, but only lingered in the hall to give the family of four some privacy. Zee was still able to hear their wails from her spot though.

"You can't leave us dad. I'm so scared. We're not a family without you," Seth's voice cracked. "Who's going to take care of mom."

Zee felt her heart ache. All she wanted to do at that moment was go hug Seth but knew she had to stay rooted where she was.

"You listen here son... your mother is one of the strongest people I have ever met and I know she will continue to raise you two right. The both of you are so brave... I am so proud of you and your sister and feel so blessed that you were my children. No matter how many of us are left... we will always be a family."

Hearing the sobs and sniffles from within the room, Zee found herself wiping her own eyes at Harry's words.

"I'm sorry daddy," Leahs pained voice echoed out. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"This is not your fault Leah." Harry and Sue both reassured their daughter.

"Yes it is!" Leah's voice became louder causing Zee to step into the doorway. "It is though... if I didn't turn into one of them, this wouldn't have happened."

"Leah," Zee said gently "Are you alright... do you need me to stop anything?" She asked vaguely not wanting to make the situation worse for her.

"No." The volatile girl responded through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

Zee nodded. "Okay." She gave her a small smile and inched back into the hallway.

"This was due to my health Leah... maybe one to many pieces of bacon in the morning. I never want you to blame yourself. Please don't do that," Harry struggled out. "I know you see this change as a burden and I am sure it will not be easy on you, but you were given a tremendous gift. People will be safer now that you and Seth are protectors." Wheezing, their father sniffled back tears. "Just know that I love you... I love you all so much. Now... it's time for you to let me go."

"Daddy..."

Zee didn't hear much more then cries after that. She imagined the family took their last moments holding each other. About five minutes later, Leah went running from the room. Zee eyed Sam who took off after her. When Seth exited a bit later, the only other female pack member pulled him into a fierce hug. Zee continued to hold the boy and rub his back as he wept. Emily noticed the two and came over to switch places with her. The imprintee took Seth and led him back to the waiting room.

Zee took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She picked up her things from the floor and walked into Harry's room. Setting her bag on the table, she tried to be as quiet as possible. Zee went back and locked the door so no one else would interrupt them. She wanted to give the married couple their last moments together without being bothersome. As Zee took the candles and placed them around the room, she couldn't help overhearing the couple.

"Do you remember our first date?" Sue asked as she ran her fingers through her husbands hair.

Harry gave her a loving smile. "How can I not. I thought bowling would somehow be romantic."

His wife let out a weak laugh. "You let me win... that was romantic enough for me." Sue's tears flowed over her cheeks. "What am I going to do without you Har?"

"You're going to live." He paused to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "And your gonna be happy because that's what I want."

"I love you husband."

"And I love you wife."

The two kissed, and Zee adverted her eyes to their last intimate moment. She couldn't help but envy the love the two had for one another. She hoped that one day she would have love like that.

Harry's voice brought Zee back from her thoughts. "You ready to start Zee?"

"Yes." She nodded and took the salt from the bag. "This will have to do since I don't have sand." Zee walked around and poured it into a large circle. When finished, she pulled out a lighter and with each candle she lit, she chanted special words in the tribe's native tongue. Again, she didn't have torches so she was working with what was available. Next, she sat beside Harry and took a pin from her bag. With the lighter, she lit the metal and sterilized the sharp end.

Briefly closing her eyes, she chanted the words to go along with the blood offering. Pricking her finger, she took Harry's hands and put a dab of blood in the center each of his palms. Zee took the needle and repeated the same procedure on him. After his blood was on her skin, she linked their hands and spoke the incantation.

Sue watched on but didn't say a word.

As Zee continued to speak the words over and over again. Sue's eyes widened as each of the candles blew itself out and the room filled with their smokey aftermath. The smoke only lingered in the circled area inside the salt line.

Harry gasped. "I see them... their faces in the fog." His face took on the look of joy. "Mom... dad, my uncles, and aunts... grandparents. They're all here." He wheezed out in excitement.

Sue looked confused, but Zee nodded to let her know what he was seeing was true. Because of the blood link, she was the only other person who could see what he saw. "They are here to show you the journey home."

Zee winced when Harry grasped her bad hand tightly.

"Harry, soften your hand. Your strength is hurting our Zyanya." A familiar voice spoke out causing Zee's breath to hitch.

"Ephraim," Zee shaky voice questioned. She watched in fascination as the smoked form of her old friend walked forward.

"Hello Zyanya," he said as she smiled up at him. "Know that you are very much missed. I do ask though, that you watch over that great grandson of mine."

"I will," she tearfully replied.

Ephraim's spirit nodded and his smile lingered on her. "He is such a lucky man."

In an instant he was gone and Zee focused back onto the others. "Harry," she called out gaining his attention. "The only thing holding your spirit here is me now. Once you let go of my hands, the others will help your soul go home."

Sue let out a sob at her words. Harry looked to his wife with all the love he could muster. "It's time Susan... I need to leave. I want you to know that having your love has made me the happiest man on this earth. I will always love you and I will always watch over our family."

Sue nodded. "Go my dear... let your soul have peace. I love you." She smiled through her tears.

"I love you." With one last kiss to his wife, he released Zee hands from his and closed his eyes.

The smoke in the room quickly evaporated and the monitors Harry was hooked up to flatlined. Sue let out a wretched cry and Zee instantly went to her side. She gathered the older woman up in her arms and rocked her as she sobbed over the loss of her husband.

* * *

Sorry there was no Jake/Zee interaction in this chapter, but I felt like I had to end it where I did. What do you guys think? Also... Do you think I should keep Leah snarky? The group is pretty tight knit... she's either going to cause problems or add a whole new flare. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


	13. I'm Begging You

A/N: As always, thank you to those who Faved/Followed. I love when you guys review, it let's me know you're getting into the story. I hope you are you all enjoying December and the cheerfulness it brings... no matter what holiday you celebrate. :D

Edit: 10-17-16

Musical Inspiration:

Stay - By Hurts

(Playlist on profile updated)

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 13

I'm Begging You

Dark clouds littered the sky, and the signs of impending rain had worried faces looking upward. Zyanya was one of many hoping the storm would hold off just a little longer. It had been a few day's since Harry's death and now everyone had gathered to remember the man he had been.

Zee fidgeted in her seat and tried not to think about the itch that was becoming unbearable beneath her wrist brace. When she had her injury discreetly checked out, she was grateful to find she wouldn't need a cast. The doctor said it was a hair line fracture and that as long as she didn't try lifting anything, a brace would work just fine. Now, amongst her black dress ensemble, a tan plastic monstrosity stood out above her hand.

She had noticed Jake staring at it with a pensive look, but when she caught him... he quickly put his attention back onto his father speaking. Zee studied him and thought about how handsome he looked all dressed up. His muscular frame was outlined through his white tailored shirt while his tan skin contrasted beautifully against his black tie and pants. Zee couldn't help but muse that there was always something about a man in a tie. Realizing she was gawking, she rushed to bring her attention back to the memorial speech.

When the funeral officially ended, Zee stood from her seat and paced her way towards the direction of the pack. Suddenly, she felt an arm hooked around her own and looked up to see Jake steering her in a different direction. Though surprised, she followed along as he brought her to a grassy spot behind a large tree.

Jake released her and took his place before her. He pointed to her brace. "What happened? I haven't had the chance to ask."

"Ahh..." She lifted her wrist up and let out a fake laugh. "My cat got into a bit of trouble."

His eyebrows shot upward. "Was that caused by what happened to Boox?" Jake put his hands on his hips and waited for a response while giving her an incredulous look.

"Please don't tell Billy," she begged. Though she was an elder to the chief, Zee's urge not to disappoint the man was oddly strong.

Jake blew out a long breath and rubbed his forehead. "Zee... why are you worried about telling my dad?"

"Well..." She shuffled her feet. "He maybe kinda warned me to be careful with using Boox because in the long run I could get hurt," Zee sped out.

Throwing his hands up, Jake began to mumble to calm himself down. "Do you know I was there? That leech was second away from going after your jaguar. If she wasn't chased off, who knows what could have happened."

"I know..." She nodded. "and your right, I'm sorry. I didn't think it through well enough, it was a snap decision. Just please..." Zee took his hand. "don't tell your dad. He can be one scary dude when he goes parental."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "Okay..." He linked his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb in circle. "I won't say anything. But..." His features went serious while looking down at here. "make sure to listen this time and no more sending Boox on kamikaze missions."

"Deal. I promise from now on she is only on surveillance duty unless I speak with you first."

"Good." His face softened. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Zee shrugged. "Just my back has some bruising, but I'm fine."

"Let me see." He insisted as he turned her body.

"Jake..." She looked around the tree to see how many people were still in the cemetery. "We're outside."

"And..." He laughed. "Did you forget I have to strip down in the forest on the daily basis. Relax." Jake put a hand on her shoulder. "I just want to see your back. Only honorable intentions, I promise."

Just my luck, she thought. Zee shook her head, what has gotten into her? "Okay," she said as she pulled her hair to the side. Jake unzipped the back of her dress and paused before going lower than he should. He touched the area on her right side just under her bra. The sensation made her flinch in pain.

Jake sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry."

Zee knew he was eyeing the purple bruise that she saw earlier in her own reflection. He continued to inspect her back with a feather's touch before zipping her dress up. When he stepped back, Zee looked over her shoulder at him. "What's the verdict doc, will I live?"

Frustration was written on Jake's face though he tried to play it off. "Yes... just take it easy though."

"Will do." She turned to face him. "So, where's Bella? I really thought she would be here with her dad."

Jake's jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists momentarily before relaxing. "She has a guest this weekend. I didn't expect her to come. Let's not talk about Bella."

"Alright," Zee said even though she was interested as to the change in his voice. She had heard vague details about Bella's almost drowning and was surprised Jake was able to actually leave her side after something so traumatic. It had to be killing him that he almost lost her.

"Are you going to Sue's?" he asked, braking her from her thoughts. "Everyone is heading over there now."

"No." Zee shook her head and tightened the grip around her purse. "I think there is already going to be enough people packed into the house. In fact..." She looked at her watch. "I should be going. There is some places I wanted to stop by."

"Fine, Fine," he relented and stared at her with attentive eyes. His face gave away that he was having a personal debate in his mind. Letting out a long breath, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before swiftly walking away.

Zee's hand went to the side of her face while she watched Jake's figure grow smaller in the distance. "Well, that's new," she whispered out.

.-^-.

After leaving the post office, Zee found herself pulling her car up to the curb in front of Bella's house. She mainly wanted to check on her friend, but also wanted to get the full story on what happened that day at the cliffs. The brunette could not fathom what made Bella decide to go cliff jumping solo.

Swiftly making it to the front door, she gave a good knock and waited. It was only a moment before Bella tripped through the opening. She looked surprised to see Zyanya there.

"Zee..." Bella looked over her shoulder inside the house quickly before bringing her attention back to her visitor. "Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the funeral."

"I was, but everyone is at Sue's house now. Since I knew she would already be overwhelmed, I decided to head out. I just finished sending a care package to my brother and since I was only down the road... I thought I would stop by and check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine." Bella gave an awkward laugh. "It was no big deal."

Zee noticed her friend's nervousness. It was very clear she was stealing glances to someone inside the house while she kept her conversation going at the front door. Zyanya could see she was clearly making her friend uncomfortable with her presence. Before she could give a polite goodbye, Zee heard a giggled whisper. 'Invite her in.'

Bella's lips made a thin line and her body stayed very stiff. "How about you come in, it looks like its going to start raining."

Zee could see that Bella's words didn't match her demeanor. She thought briefly about getting back in her car, but curiosity got the better of her and she found herself wanting to see who the mystery guest was. "Thanks." Zee smiled. "I'd love to come in."

Following Bella inside, the pair made their way to the sitting room. Once there, Zee was finally able to see the person who her friend was so determined on keeping a secret. She had to admit, she was not expecting what she saw.

The petite girl who stood across the room was a fresh face. Zee had been in the area long enough to recall most of the girls in school and around town... but this girl, she stood out. Judging from her expensive scarf and coat, she definitely came from money. Her short bobbed hair was stylish, but the color and smoothness of her skin stood out the most. It was then that Zee gazed at her eyes. She relaxed when she inspected that they were a gold color and not red.

The short haired girl smiled after making her own fascinated study of Zyanya. "You look like someone I have seen before," she said while looking over the features of Zee's face. "The resemblance... it's striking." The small framed girl blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Oh... I'm so sorry. My name is Alice."

Zee gave her a friendly smile. "My name is Zyanya... Zee for short. It's nice to meet you Alice."

"Ahh... the famous Zee," Alice said as she fluttered towards her. "I've heard all about you. Bella has told me all about your abilities."

Zee whipped her heard in her friend's direction. The shy girl at least had the decency to look ashamed. A twinge of betrayal hit Zyanya. She had trusted Bella not to go spilling her or the packs secrets.

"Oh, don't worry," Alice said. "we are all in the supernatural circle." She ended her statement with a wink.

Zee studied the girl who had the energy of a humming bird some more. Even without the red eyes, it finally clicked. "You're a vampire."

"Alice is a Cullen, she came back to visit," Bella finally spoke up.

"So, you are the vision seeing vegetation vampire?" Zee instinctively crossed her arms and quirked her brow.

Alice nodded with a bright smile. "And you... are like an enigma." She took a step closer and tilted her head. "When I try to see your future, it's not like the wolves but more like trying to watch a TV through squiggly lines. I know the picture is there but I can't make it out because there is to much interference. You do smell a bit like them, but your scent is so overpowering." Alice was now in front of Zee breathing in heavily. "It's quite lovely. You smell really good."

Before Zee could respond, strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her backwards. Feeling instant comfort, she knew immediately she was in Jake's embrace.

"Back off little leech," he growled out.

Not knowing how she hadn't noticed him come in, she gazed up at her protector to see he was on the defensive. While Bella looked panicked, the tiny vampire in the room looked more annoyed than frightened.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Alice rolled her eyes. "She doesn't even spark a thirst."

Trying to smooth out the situation, Bella jumped in place between them and Alice. "Jake what are you doing here?"

"I came back to check and see if you were safe," he spoke in the same rough tone and never took his eyes off the tiny vamp.

Alice put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Yeah and now everything has gone blank." Grumbling, she mumbled out "Stupid fleabags".

"Pfft..." Jake gave an arrogant look. "like I'd be sorry for messing up your sneak preview."

"Okay..." Bella put her hands out to make the space wider between the sparring enemies. "let's all just calm down." She looked to Zyanya for help.

Zee rubbed Jake's arm that still encased her body. "We're fine Jake. Alice and myself were just doing proper introductions." The small vampire shot Jake a smug look. Zee didn't feel there was any cause for concern in regards to Alice, she seemed harmless enough. Seeing Bella eyeing Jake's tight hold, Zee wiggled herself free. "I think I'll just step away and use the washroom." Not sure where to go, she looked to her host for direction. "Bella?"

"Um, yeah..." She blinked a few times as if to clear her head and pointed towards the hall. "its right through there."

Zee nodded in thanks and began to follow the path as Alice spoke up.

"Well... while she is powdering her nose, I will make some calls home. Excuse me." She did a little curtsy before flitted off.

...

Jake watched his imprint and the leech leave the room before looking to Bella. His friend sighed and moped into the kitchen. Following behind, Jake continued to seethe. "I can't believe you are letting that bloodsucker hang around. The pack can't protect you here if she or them are officially back." Watching as she turned the coffee machine on, he could see her shoulders slump. "Do they even know it's their fault that the redhead is after you?"

"Just don't, Jake... okay?" Bella breathed out as she leaned over the sink. "It's not their fault and she's my friend... just like you."

Jake could see she was trying to calm herself down. He shook his head in annoyance that she did not realize the type of danger she was in. When he saw her struggle to reach for a cup that was to high in the cabinet, he stood closely behind her. Knowing she was saddened by today's events, Jake sighed and gently spoke up. "Here i'll get it for you."

While Jake pulled the cup down, Bella turned into him and lifted her face to his. "Speaking of friends... why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" He asked perplexed by her posture and the sudden warmness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm your imprint?" she whispered. "I would have...I mean... we can discuss what that means to us."

As Bella leaned in a little closer, Jake's mouth dropped. He was flabbergasted. Those were words he never wanted to hear her speak or know about. He questioned himself... horrified at how the lie could have gotten back to her? He scrambled to find the words to fix this but after hearing a gasp from the other side of the room, he did not get his chance. He turned to see Zyanya gaping at the two of them and his stomach dropped with a wince.

Zee took a step backwards. "Oh... I'm so sorry... um... please don't let me interrupt." Her face was one of shock while she placed a hand over her chest and twisted around.

"No wait..." Jake pulled back. "Zyanya..." He called out but it was already to late. With the speed of a cheetah, his imprint was gone from the room. "Dammit."

...

Zyanya propped herself up with her back to the wall in the hallway. The image of what she had just seen was burned into her mind. She had walked in on Bella and Jake about to kiss. They had officially begun the imprint dance and Zee was sure now the pair would be inseparable. She tried to make sense of her feelings, but there were so many... she didn't know which to tackle first. Jake seemed to be the only man to ever spark such a wide range of emotions in her. At the moment, heartbreak took hold of her once again.

Zee told herself she should know better, she was not some emotionally stunted teenager. It didn't matter though, her mind was at war with itself and it played out like a scene in a psychiatrist's office. An unaged girl with centuries upon centuries of wisdom and maturity sat in a chair and consoled her jealous pathetic lovesick 17 year old counterpart as she laid on the couch and cried.

When the phone's ringing echoed through the room, the green monster inside of Zee rejoiced. Anything that ceased their interlude brought her a tiny bit of happiness. She pondered briefly if setting Bella's couch on fire would ruin their mood enough for the whole night. Shaking her head, she sighed.

The brunette wondered how to deal with this situation she had gotten herself into. She could pick up and move... it was an option. Cowardly, but an option nonetheless. Knowing there was still danger with the rogue vampire on the loose, Zee pushed the urge to run to the back of her thoughts.

With a fast breeze, her hair blew to the side. A streak of white whizzed by at lightening speed past her. While she tried to make sense of what just happened, loud voices bounced off the walls. Concerned, Zee hurried her way into the kitchen to see Jake on the other side of the room while Bella yelled at him.

"Bella it doesn't matter, we have to go." Alice grabbed the angry girl by the shoulders. "He's going to the Volturi. He's going to kill himself."

"No," Bella whispered out and a look of agony washed over her face. "He wouldn't, he..." The scared girl's hand took on a tremor. "I never got him to promise."

"Focus." Alice shook her. "Get your things, we are leaving."

As Bella's gathered her bearings, she rushed around and wrote a quick note. When she took off towards the stairs, Jake followed behind demanding to know what was going on. "Now wait just a minute... you better start explaining."

Zee stood in place still confused as to what exactly went down. She tried straining her ears to listen to the muffled voices on the floor above but her attempt proved futile. Zee looked to the only other occupant in the room for answers. Alice's blank face stared off into nothingness and her features glazed over. The poor girl looked as if she had taken a hit of peyote. Zee chuckled at that thought... she was pretty sure the undead couldn't get high.

Hearing footsteps trampling down the steps, both girls broke from the stillness. Bella was first to speak as she panted out of breath. "I'm packed, let's go."

Alice nodded as Bella went towards the front door. The small vampire smiled and took Zee's hand. "Come on little flower, we need you too." As Alice attempted to pull Zee along, Bella stopped.

Though the only normal human in the house looked surprised, Jake halted Alice instantly. "Whoa... I don't think so." He released Zee from Alice's grasp and moved her to the side of him. "You are not taking Zyanya anywhere."

Annoyed, that no one had yet to explain anything to her... Zee crossed her arms and gave the only other females in the room a pointed look."What's going on?"

Alice widened her eyes at Bella and gestured towards Zyanya. Getting the gist of what her friend wanted, Bella begged. "Please Zee, we need your help. I need your help," she pleaded. "I don't know how safe this is and I need someone with your talents. Please... as my friend, do this for me."

A rumble vibrated through Jacob's throat. "Stop trying to manipulate her!" he grounded out while staring daggers at Bella causing the pale girl to take a step backwards.

Zee furrowed her brows at the hulking form to her side. To say she was surprised at his fierce protectiveness towards her was an understatement. It left questions on what would possess him to be angry with his imprint?

"She doesn't need to go to save your precious Edward." He finished.

Now, Zee understood. He was simply jealous. Still puzzled by what was needed of her, she addressed both girls. "Explain."

Alice took the lead. "We need you to go to Italy with us. I already know you will be there because I am getting interference in my visions. Bella needs to convince my brother not to kill himself." The hummingbird of a girl took an unneeded breath and briefly looked to her human friend. "The Volturii are a powerful coven of vampires and she's a human. I can only protect her so much, but you are able to kill our kind if it comes down to it... she needs your protection the most."

Zee took a moment to think this through. Despite it being foolish on Bella's part to go running into a dangerous vampire coven, she couldn't fault her for trying to save someone she cared about. Sighing, Zee nodded her head. "I'll do it."

As the three girls exited the house, a stunned Jake came chasing after them. They were almost to the vehicle when he stopped their entrance.

"This is crazy. You can't go running off to Italy," he said taking a step in front of the car. His eyes traveled to Zyanya. "You can't do this, it's reckless."

"Jake..." Zee sighed again. "I'm pretty sure Bella has made her decision." She looked to the girl for confirmation and received a nod in return. "I'll make sure she's safe."

"No," He forced out and shook his head in defiance. "I'll go instead."

Alice swiftly spoke up. "You can't go. They will sniff you out in a second and kill you. Then they will know the pack exists and come back here to eliminate every last one of them."

As Jake moved closer to Zee in a panic, Bella and Alice took the opportunity to enter the now unguarded car. Blocking her view from the vehicle, Jake stood before Zee with pleading eyes. "Don't do this."

"Everything will be fine Jake, I'm a protector... this is what I do." She gave him a small smile.

Refusing to give up, Jake pulled her into his arms. He trapped her into a strong hug while continuing to beg in whispers. "Please stay. Don't go." He implored and his breathing became heavy. "Please, I can't loose..."

"Hey..." Zee rubbed his back and found herself getting emotional. "I'll make sure she comes home."

Jake pulled backwards and looked at her with his face pained in misery. A crack of lightening made him stiffen briefly before relaxing back into the hold of the girl in front of him. Drizzles of rain dropped down onto the pair while the sky darkened. Jake closed his eyes and let his forehead touch Zyanya's. "It's not her."

Through the window of her car, Alice reminded the pair of her presence. "We need to leave, now."

Zee found herself having difficulty moving. It was not due to Jacobs physical strength or fear of the task that was asked of her, it was for the simple reason that her young body and mind yearned for the closeness of Jake. And now, she had to leave him not knowing for sure if she would make it back. "I have to do this." She breathed out softly. "If anything were to happen to Bella, I would never forgive myself." Not only did Zee not want to lose her friend, but she knew by default she would lose Jake as well. Wolves don't last to long after the death of an imprint.

Once again, moving his head back to stare at Zyanya with unshed tears in his eyes, Jake lifted both hands to the sides of her face. "Please... you have to stay." His eyes continued to plead with her. "You don't understand..."

Silencing him, Zee pulled his head down and placed a lingered kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry." With all the strength she had, she gently broke away from his hold and rushed into the back seat of the car. "Go Alice." Zee knew that if she didn't leave right now, she wouldn't leave at all. As the car drove away, She gazed out the back window to see Jake rub his face with his hands and run off into the woods. Zee closed her eyes and listened to a howl that resounded in the distance.

Facing forward, she came to the sight of Bella's penetrating stare. "I didn't notice you and Jake had gotten so close," she said with a touch of bite to her tone.

"He's one of my best friends." Zee tried to compose herself. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

Bella gave her a smidge of a smile. "Thank you for doing this Zee. I'm grateful for your help. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I think I do." Zee replied.

Seeming to accept her answer, Bella repositioned herself and the three ladies continued to drive to the airport.

.-^-.

Enjoying the mild breeze outside the Florence airport, Zyanya looked onto her pacing friend. Since the flight, Bella had been unable to stand still. The pale girl kept her arm firmly tucked around her stomach while she repeatedly ran a hand through her hair.

During the flight Alice had kept tabs on Edward's situation and informed Bella of his decisions. The pair had made a plan and confirmed it with Zee. During those many hours, it was known that the suicidal vampire had approached the coven in hopes that they would end his existence. They declined and since Edward was so determined to die, he planned on making a big display. This would force the Volturi's hand and make them kill him. As of right now, there were no decisions yet on what Edward would do.

Waiting for Alice to get them some transportation, Zee smoothed out her long grey dress. She was thankful for that layover in Frankfort and was pleasantly surprised by the array of fashion shops the airport held. It gave her the opportunity to get out of the clothes from the funeral and freshen up. While she tapped her new pale pink flats, a yellow Porsche pulled into the pickup zone.

With two honks of the horn, the tinted windowed glided down to reveal a smirking Alice. "Get in."

Complying, both girls entered the vehicle before it peeled away from the airport. As they drove along the countryside, Zee tried to break the thick tension. "Don't you just love that stolen car smell?" While Alice chuckled, Bella ignored her and bit at her fingernails nervously. "This is going to be a long ride," Zee mumbled out and relaxed further into the backseat.

The silence in the car gave Zyanya time to think over how things were back in Forks. She felt awful for how she left things with Jake, but she knew she did the right thing. If Bella did not make it out of this alive, the Jake we all knew would cease to exist. She was shocked though that he was so adamant that she not go. Why beg her and not Bella? Zee then recalled that she did not hear what was said when the couple was upstairs. His pleas were probably just as heartfelt if not more to his imprint. Her eyes drifted to Bella and she thought that the girl in the passenger seat has no idea how lucky she is.

While Bella suddenly grabbed at the dashboard, Zee could feel the car accelerate. The girl looked frantically at Alice. "What is it?"

"He decided," she bit out. "He will wait in the alley until noon and then he will expose himself to the humans under the clock tower."

"When Alice, when?" Bella practically screamed.

"Noon."

The three girls glanced at the clock in the console. Bella began to hyperventilate and told Alice to 'drive faster'. Zee squeezed her hand around her seat belt as the vehicle reached speeds that should only be driven on a closed course. Time seemed to drag by while the car's occupants waited in anticipation for their arrival into the city of Volterra.

Edging on the outskirts of the city, the large tan stucco and brick buildings stood tall with their Italian charm. As they drove onward, the roads between the builds became narrow. Red hooded figures clustered about making Alice beep the horn for them to move from their path.

"Why is everyone in red?" Bella asked piquing Zee's curiosity as well.

"It's St. Marcus day." Alice replied. "The day to celebrate when a priest drove the vampires out of the city. If they only knew that so called priest was a vampire leader sitting down in the catacombs feeding off of the tourists... they might not be celebrating so much," she finished, gaining an wary gaze from Bella. Alice pushed her hand down on the wheel and once again began beeping the horn. "I'm running out of road." She shook her head. "Up here, you are going to have to get out and make a run for it Bella. He won't see you coming like he will us. Go to the clock tower and stop him before he makes it into the sun."

The car jerked to a stop and Bella jumped out running. Alice shut off the engine and opened the car door. She exited and moved the seat out of the way to help Zee out of the backseat. Once outside the vehicle, Alice handed her a red cloak. "Put it on, I'll explain later." Doing as she was told, Zee slid the long robe over her clothes. "Go after her, she will get there in time. Your fast, so I know you can catch up easy. Just make sure he sees her first so he believes he's not dead."

Zee gave her a perplexed look not understanding what that meant. "Just go." Alice laughed. As Zee went to run, Alice stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Oh... and by the way. I knew it was you." The small vampire grinned widely before pushing Zee to go.

"She's an odd little thing," Zee blurted out as she ran in the shadows. She was pleased to see that she did in fact catch up to Bella. Zee could make out the panicked girl's brown hair lifting in the air with each jogging step. When they reached the main part of the parade, she watched as Bella sprinted across the fountain and ran in a figure's arms. Due to the multiple red clothed heads in her way, Zee was unable to get a good look.

Now, that they were out of sight, Zee ran around to the ally. She smiled as she came upon the couple. With the man's bare back to her, the brunette was eager to see what all the fuss was about. As if he suddenly knew she was there, he turned to face her.

Zee's heart stopped. Everything stopped as she took in a large intake of a shaky breath. Her mind chanted over and over again that this could not possibly be real. This had to be some cruel joke. Barely finding her voice, she was only able to get out a few words. "Edward... Edward Masen."

* * *

A/N: I know... I'm mean for leaving a cliffy. Ruh roh... how does Zee know Edward? You also know what's coming up.

:Insert the Darth Vader soundtrack: Up next... the Volturi.


	14. Helpless

Musical Inspiration:

Everybody wants to rule the world - by Lorde

(Youtube playlist updated, link in profile)

* * *

Legacy Of The Heart

.-^-.

Chapter 14

Helpless

The sound of herself swallowing echoed through Zyanya's ears. Her eyes knew what she was seeing, but her mind refused to make the connection. The man before her still stood clutched tightly to Bella. He also stared into Zee's eyes in disbelief. The tanned female continued to study him and pick away at features that were of no resemblance to the man she once knew. She shook her head and shut her lids. "He had green eyes," she whispered to herself.

"Anne?" the Edward look-a-like questioned causing her look upon him again. "How?"

Zee opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. As she was trying to formulate a response, she glanced at Bella who looked just as confused by the pair's interaction. It was then it clicked for Zee. Bella's Edward, Edward was a Cullen, Edward was a vampire. As she pieced this information together, she could see the anguish wash over his face. "You were sick, they told me you died." Zee shook her head. "They wouldn't let me see you," she said as if she just had an epiphany.

Edward stiffened and never had the chance to respond. He turned quickly and stood in front of both woman.

Still stunned by his presence, Zee glanced over his shoulder to see what interrupted them. Two men began to glide down the alley. She could instantly tell by their features and movements that they were vampires. Any explanations she expected from Edward would now have to wait due to the present danger before them.

Taking a step back in hesitation, she studied the newest males in the alley. The one on the right was massive in size, his broad shoulders and hulking frame could put the boys in La Push to shame. He was the first to relay that we had been summoned by Aro.

Aro... Alice had told her about him. Hopes of a peaceful retreat were dwindling.

When Edward rejected the invitation, the second vampire, who was more refined with his lithe body in a relaxed pose, gave the impression that it would be best to follow. "Now Edward, you know Aro does not like to be kept waiting, let's not dilly-dally. Bring the girls as well," he said.

It was at this point that Alice made her appearance known. "Oh good, I found you both," she said looking from Bella to Zee. "We don't want to miss the rest of the festival. I think it would be best if we all leave since it appears we are grabbing some unwanted attention from the locals." She casually stared over to the crowd of onlookers only 30 feet away before giving the two male vampires a pointed look. "Wouldn't you agree boys?"

"I don't think so," a new addition to the current assembly of vampires said as she entered the alley.

Zee bristled as she approached, the small girl with pale skin and red eyes was an eerie sight. She felt a shot of pity when she realized the little vampire girl could be no more than thirteen. Who would make a vampire at such a age? She learned quickly the child's name was Jane and from the defeated looks on Alice and Edward, they all were going to have to follow her. It was then that Zee recalled just what that little girl was capable of.

As everyone turned to follow the young vampire, Alice pulled off her gloves and unlatched Zee's wrist brace. "Put these on," she said with a look that said 'trust me'.

Doing as she was told, Zee slipped the leather fabric over her fingertips and up her arms. She continued to follow dutifully behind Edward and Bella as they descended down a stone staircase. With each step her worry increased, she was in situation she felt unprepared for.

A chill went down her spine as they delved into the darkness and the cold dank air hit her. The feeling of dread intensified through the tunnels and Zee mentally needed to remind herself to breath in a calmly fashion.

Zee shot Alice an incredulous look when they reached a large hole in the floor. Did they seriously expect her to jump down what looked like a sewer pipe?

Apparently, they did.

Watching as each vampire gracefully fell through the opening, Zee blew out a breath and prepared herself. She took a step forward but was stopped by Alice. "I'll go first. Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Zee lifted a brow in response knowing she really didn't need any help. She may not be in La Push, but she was pretty sure the leap wouldn't affect her.

Once all of them made their way down, they moved on to find an elevator before them. The seven of them entered and packed themselves in like sardines. Zee's eyes nervously shifted to the big vamp, she briefly pondered if he would push the weight limit threshold. Images of being trapped in a tight space with hungry vampires filtered through her mind before she could shake it off. Just keep breathing through it, she told herself.

"So Love, what is your name?"

Zee turned to the aristocratic vampire with the alluring accent. She took a moment to find her voice. "Zyanya," she replied.

"Exotic, I like it." He smiled and his flirtatious eyes gazed into her own. Taking one of her gloved hands, he kissed the top and stared upward at her. "I'm Demetri."

"And she's not interested," Edward chimed furiously just as the doors slid open.

She let her eyes linger on Edward as he escorted Bella out of the elevator. Edward Mason was one topic she could not think about at the moment. Question and answer time for the pair would have to come later.

As they moved towards their destination, Zee took in her surroundings. Marble floors and stone archways narrowed their path. An elegant looking woman greeted them from a desk off to the side and Bella questioned the idea of a human receptionist.

Reaching two large crimson doors, Jane pushed them open to reveal a spacious circular room with a domed ceiling. Zee immediately begun to do a head count of predators. Two by the doors, Two in the middle, three on thrones, one by their side, and three leading them. Eleven vampires with red blackening eyes.

Alice suddenly wrapped a hand around Zee's arm and shook her head as if she knew what she was thinking. Zee was in defensive mode and was trying to work out some type of strategy. The Volturi could easily take them out with these numbers. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel, well except for Bella, she was more like a floater in this scenario.

Jane walked over to a vampire boy who matched her in age, while the male in the middle throne rose to greet his guests. With each elegant pace, his long black hair fluttered over his shoulders and his red eyes filled with glee. Zee concluded this must be Aro.

"Look at this brothers." The dark haired vampire gestured to Bella and clasped his hands together under his chin with a sigh. "Bella lives. Isn't lovely? The couple has been reunited." After a small laugh, he looked curiously over to Zee. "And you've brought a friend."

His penetrating gaze made Zee shift uncomfortably. Without another word, Aro snatched Edwards hand from Bella's and held it in his own. Different emotions played out over his face.

"He's reading all of my thoughts," Edward told Bella. "It's his gift."

Aro muttered something in Italian, and licked his lips while looking at Bella. Taking a step back, he released Edward's hand. He looked back and forth from Bella to Zee. "Are you seeing this brother?" He asked without taking his eyes off the girls.

"Yes," the other dark haired vampire still sitting on a throne replied. "It's quite interesting."

Aro's smile widened and he focused on Zyanya. "And it raises so many questions."

Zee's stomach twisted under his scrutiny and she tried to recall everything Alice told her on the plane. She relayed which vampires had gifts and which ones to worry about. Most importantly, follow her lead and do not use her own gift unless Alice said so.

Stepping to the side, Aro placed himself in front of Zee. It caused her to instinctively clasp her hands behind her back.

Tilting his head, Aro opened the conversation. "Now, for proper introductions. My name is Aro and you would be Anne, yes?"

Catching a curious look from Bella, Zee paused on how to answer. When Alice stayed silent she assumed she would just go with simple truths. "Edward knew me as Anne, my full name is Zyanya."

"Delightful." He grinned. "Please tell me Zyanya how you can be in Edward's vague human memories and still be a young woman almost a hundred years later."

Bella's eyes widened at that fact, while Edward looked just as eager for an answer. Again, Alice stayed quiet so Zee continued on. "I'm immortal. A human immortal."

"Impossible," the blond vampire in the third throne spat out.

"It's true." Zee said wanting them to believe her, but was reluctant with what she revealed. "The Gods spared me."

Aro's face was lit up with wonder. "When did you become an immortal my dear?"

"I stopped ageing at seventeen." she replied. Zee could tell he was waiting for her to finish that statement, so with a resigned sigh, she ended her truth. "Some time in 1200 BC."

Aside from Aro's giddy laugh and Edwards harsh intake of breath, the room was silent. Alice looked pensive, Edward horrified, and Bella... her face was shocked with a touch of anger and disappointment.

Aro was the embodiment of fascination. "Magnifico. The life you must have led." Eagerly he stepped forward and reached out his hand. "May I?"

Balling her hands into fists, Zee was not sure what to do. She was grateful when she finally heard Alice speak up.

"Aro, I'm afraid she cannot be touched. From what was explained to me, she holds some type of gift that freezes vampires in time. Just being close to her makes my own gift act a bit haywire."

The dark haired vampire clutched his hands and took two steps back at that revelation. "She's a danger to us?" Aro tilted his head to Alice.

"Why would you bring her here?" Caius's voice sniped.

Zee caught the sight of Demetri looking a tad more cautious for a vampire while Edward suddenly seemed smug.

Alice shook her head. "No, she is not a danger, it is why I made sure she was covered. I think her gift is just a defense mechanism to keep her safe. She accompanied Bella as a friend, that is why she is here."

Aro quirked his brow and stared intently at Zyanya. "Can you project your gift without contact my dear?"

Zee noticed a slight glare from Alice. She assumed the pixie vampire wanted her to uphold her lie. "No, it only works if my skin is touched."

With a sigh and a frown, Aro shook his head. "Such a shame." Then, as if he had a light bulb moment, his eyes brightened. "But the potential if you were changed..."

"I cannot be changed," Zee said trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "I have been bitten before. As an immortal, I cannot be changed."

The vampire leader's lips formed a hard line. "Pity," he murmured before taking residence in front of Bella.

As he began to question Bella about Edward not hearing her thoughts, Zee zoned out and tried to make sense of what just happened. Why did Alice want her to lie? It was as if she wanted Zee to be insignificant in Aro's eyes. Wouldn't it be better if she was feared, if he knew her full capabilities? She knew it would be a tough fight, maybe she could freeze three, four tops before they got to her, but it would better than standing here waiting for the unknown to happen. She was urgently pulled from her thought's with a cry of 'no' from Edward.

Zee's frightened eyes were unable to blink as she witnessed Edward squirm in unimagined pain on the floor. What did she miss in such a short period of time? Wanting to rush forward, Alice again pulled her back.

Zyanya glared at the tiny vampire Jane who was the cause of Edward's struggle. Any pity Zee felt for her was wiped away. Bella pleaded with Aro and he finally stopped the evil little girl from continuing to use her gift.

Gesturing to Bella, Aro nodded to Jane. With a devilish look, the small vampire bore her eyes into Bella's. Zee held her breath and waited for a repeat performance but nothing happened. Relaxing her stance, Zee realized Bella was immune to Jane's gift. The peaceful moment did not last long as Aro turned his attention back onto Zee.

"And for curiosity's sake, let's check the immortal," Aro said with an air of uncertainty.

Zee's eye's widened for only a second before she was on the ground in excruciating pain. Every inch of her body felt as if it was sliced open and acid was pour into each cut. She locked her jaw to keep her screams from escaping, but lost the battle when she heard Boox's wails pounding in her ears. Zee's mind chanted her remorse to the part of her soul that was an ocean away. Just when she thought her heart would give out, the pain stopped.

As she panted and pushed herself up to her elbows, the booming crack of lightening hitting the building in various spots echoed through the walls. While breathing rapidly, her blurry eyes scanned the room. Edward was being held back by Alice, and the other vampires looked upward in fascination. Cracks had appeared in the domed ceiling and any light that had shone through the windows of the room was now sheeted in darkness.

Aro's suspicious eyes settled on Zyanya "Yes, well, I see we have our answers." Moving his attention to Bella, he let out a sigh. "Now... unfortunately, we must deal with a human knowing of our existence." He bowed his head with a mournful shake. "Felix."

Suddenly everything was chaos. As the hulking vampire paced towards Bella, Edward collided into him like a wrecking ball. Alice took a defense pose in front of Bella but swiftly found Demetri's hand around her neck.

Zee pushed herself off the ground to zero in on a target, but instead found a hand an inch away from her face. Black smoke emitted from the palm and she lost her sight. Not only that, but all her senses. It felt like death, as if the blackness consumed her. She couldn't feel her heartbeat or hear herself breathing. It was terrifying her and she could do nothing to stop it. Time had no meaning, it could have been five minutes or five years.

Gradually, her senses came back little by little until she was aware that she was once again lying on the floor. Her first thoughts were of Alec, he had done this to her. She concluded that he and his sister were anything but innocent, the pair of them were monsters. Sitting upward swiftly and wiggling her fingers, she could see that Edward was in Felix's forceful hold and Alice's hand was now in Aro's.

"Yes, yes, amazing." Aro smiled down at Alice. "Your gift is such a treasure," he said in awe. Leaning back and releasing his grasp from the future telling vampire, Aro nodded to Bella. "I look forward to seeing how you will do as a vampire my dear."

Standing up straight, Zee cautiously inspected herself. She seemed to be in one piece with no lasting damage. Taking in Bella's shaken state, Zee didn't know what to make of what just happened. Did Bella just agree to become a vampire?

Edward pushed himself away from Felix and rushed over to his girlfriend. His passing scowl towards Aro did not go unnoticed.

"You may all go now, there is much to do. Also, do make sure your coven gains it's newest member in a timely fashion," the dark haired leader said as he glided back to his throne. Pausing a moment, he turned towards Zee. "Oh, and Zyanya, I feel I do not need to warn you off to exposing our kind, correct?"

Zyanya's features hardened at the threat. Unable to say what she truly wanted, the native girl simply nodded. She wondered briefly why he would make a show of all this, was he simply flexing his muscles? No, she thought bitterly. Though she and vampires shared immortality, Aro wanted her to know she was inferior. Her powers were not a treat in his eyes, but he had no wish to upset _the powers that be_. That was why she was walking out of here. If he only knew the full truth.

With Bella clinging onto Edward like her was her life line, Alice put her hand on Zee's back and the four were escorted from the room. As they walked, Zee glanced at the crowd of people following an exquisite looking blond female. Demetri whispered to woman vampire to 'save him some'. Zee didn't even want to know what was going on with those two.

She continued to scan the group and noticed a little toddler smiling at her from his stroller. After everything that happened today, she couldn't help but to smile back and wave at the boy. When they reached the reception area, the screams started. It was then that it came together for Zee what was happening. Mortified, she yelled out a 'no' and ran back towards the throne room.

"Alice stop her!" Edwards loud voice echoed off the marble.

Dodging the tiny vampire's swift hand, Zee forced the doors open and her mouth dropped at the slaughter before her. Bodies already littered the ground while others begged and held onto their loved ones. This was wrong, it was so wrong. Her instinct to protect was bursting forth. Hearing the cries of a child, Zee sped to the toddler who was in Alec's claws. Without thinking, she yanked the little human from his clutches and held him to her chest in safety.

The teen vampire vibrated out feral growl at losing his prey. Before the evil boy could pounce, Demetri put himself between the both of them. "Now Alec, why don't you let the girl leave with a parting gift. There is plenty more to go around."

Alec straightened his stance and scuffed. "That vermin would hardly have quenched my thirst anyway." He gave Zyanya a look of disgust. "Unless you want to be on the menu next girl, I would advise you to leave... NOW!"

Before she could retort, she felt her cloak wrapped tightly around her and she was suddenly being zipped out of the room.

Demetri stared at the wailing child in her arms and then gave her a pointed look. "Not a smart move, love." Shaking his head, he paced over to Edward and Alice. "You should be able to go out now, the sun has set," he said and gestured in Zee's direction. "Keep a better eye on her, Cullens." Pivoting to leave, he shot Zyanya a wink and went back to his dinner.

The group was fast to exit the castle. Zee continued to try and calm the small boy in her arms, but it was proving futile. His high pitched screams were grabbing attention of those that lingered from the festival. Hurrying to the stolen car, they entered and took off for the airport.

"I can't get him to calm down," Zee said as she rocked the child in the back seat. After her comment, Edward froze in his place and Alice's hands gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Zee," Alice said in a nervous tone. "You need to check him for bites."

The realization of that possibility came crashing down on her. She frantically tore at the child's clothes and searched his skin over. She sucked in a large breath when her eyes zeroed in on the light bloody scrape that lay on his collar bone. "Oh Gods."

"Was he bit?" Edward asked frantically. When Zee continued to be silent, he asked again with force. "WAS HE BIT?"

"Yes," Zee whispered out and instantly the boy went quiet.

Bella, who was coming down from her adrenaline rush, whipped her head around in a frenzy to all the car's occupants. "What's happening, why did he suddenly stop?"

"I froze him," Zee said in a sad tone. "I froze him until we can figure out what to do. He's not in pain and the venom stopped spreading."

"Are you sure he can't feel it?" Alice asked, her voice laced with concern.

Zee slowly shook her head. "He won't notice anything until I free him. It will be like no time passed for him. The only ones who know what is going on in their frozen state are the wolves because their minds are all linked. So far, vampires and humans don't know I've done it. Just ask Bella."

Bella's eyes widened. "You did it to me?"

"Yes, you and Laurent in the meadow, I was protecting the wolves," Zee said not looking at anyone but the stiff toddler in her arms. "How can we save him?"

"Edward." Bella turned to her boyfriend. "Can't the venom be sucked out, like you did for me?"

"No," he replied. "It's spread to far by now."

Zee's eyes became misty. She just wanted to save him. All those people died, couldn't she have at least helped one of them? "There has to be a way," she choked out.

The rest of the ride to the airport was a quiet one. When they pulled into the parking lot, Edward began to open the door to the Porsche and abruptly stopped. "Dialysis," he said to no one in particular.

"What?" Alice arched a brow towards him.

"Dialysis," he repeated. "It's a long shot but maybe we can filter the venom out of the child's blood." He quickly shifted a sleeping Bella to his side and took the cell phone from Alice's already outstretched hand. "I'll call Carlisle and have him set something up at the house. It can be ready and waiting by the time we get there."

Zee felt a sliver of hope that things may just turn out okay. "Thank you Edward, Thanks for not giving up."

Edward gave her the charming smile she knew all to well and she reminded herself that eventually, the pair would need to sit down for a long talk. For now though, they had to try a save a life. With new vigor, she held the child tight in her arms and entered the airport.

* * *

Sorry there was no Jake/Zee interaction in the chapter. They will have some time together next chapter and also, the connection between Zee and Edward will be revealed. Sorry for the wait in updates, I had to get back into the twilight vibes. Fav/Follow/Review! :D


End file.
